


Детёныш

by Laiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: «Освобождение души из Клетки было жестом доброй воли. Одной души. Не двух. Мы заключили договор. Вторая принадлежала мне, и только мне. И я ей распорядился так, как счел необходимым».





	Детёныш

**Author's Note:**

> **Артер:** ~Rin  
>  **Автор:** Laiana  
>  **Бета:** Bosaya maya  
>  **Жанр:** драма, мистика  
>  **Пейринг:** Дин/Сэм  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Размер:** ~ 41 000 слов  
>  **Примечания:** написано на Spn Reverse Bang 2014, AU с 6.22, таймлайн ~9 сезон (без основной сюжетной линии). Чистилище открыть не получилось, не было ни левиафанов, ни найденных скрижалей, ни падения ангелов. Но все дела вне основной сюжетной линии сериала остались, в том числе и перемещение Генри Винчестера во времени, и нахождение братьями бункера Хранителей.

_— Кто за этого детеныша? — спросил Акела. — Кто из Свободного Народа высказывается за его вступление в стаю?_

_Редьярд Джозеф Киплинг «Книга Джунглей»_

— Ты с кем-то говорил? — Дин, давя зевки и глотая утренний кофе, вошел в библиотеку. Когда он сел за стол, рукава халата задели разбросанные по столешнице бумаги. На освободившееся место было поставлено блюдце, и только потом Дин выжидательно посмотрел на брата, молча вертевшего в руках телефон. — Сэм?  
— Это был... — тот на мгновение запнулся, озадаченно смотря на трубку, — Кас.  
— Надо же! Не прошло и полгода, — хмыкнул Дин, шумно прихлебывая кофе и перекладывая листы подальше. Кажется, он уже их спутал, и Сэм, над чем бы он ни работал, вряд ли поблагодарит, когда поймет это.  
Сэм, осмотрев заваленный бумагой стол, принялся рассеянно собирать записи в одну стопку, заставив Дина выразительно поднять бровь: а как же «историческая ценность» и «не смей дышать в их сторону»?  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил он. Озадаченность Сэма наводила на неприятные мысли. И не дождавшись ответа, Дин раздраженно закончил: — Что он сказал?  
— Что война закончена, что хочет с нами встретиться… — брат свел брови, опустив взгляд на телефон. — Он был странным.  
— Страннее, чем обычно? И страннее, чем когда он звонит по телефону? — Дин, усмехнувшись, допил кофе и довольно прикрыл глаза. — Может быть, он ошалел от радости, что на Небесах порядок?  
— Он уточнил конкретное место и конкретное время, — Сэм все еще был слишком рассеян, но уже в следующий момент встряхнулся и начал заново перебирать листы, неровной стопкой лежащие на столе. — Я хочу сказать, когда это Каса волновали детали?  
— Портленд, например, — с готовностью подсказал Дин.  
— Забудь уже про Портленд, Дин! Почти год прошел, а ты все вспоминаешь!  
— Мы ехали через всю страну, чтобы посмотреть на кроликов, Сэм! На гребаных пушистых кроликов! Не кроликов-убийц, не кроликов-призраков, даже не пропавших светящихся в темноте кроликов, а на обычные комки шерсти! И все потому, что Кас решил, что это может быть…  
— Хватит, — оборвал его Сэм, само собой, понимая, что дело не в кроликах.  
Дин не больше Сэма любил вспоминать то время: опухшие от бессонных ночей глаза, мир, видимый ими на грани реальности, и надвигающееся безумие во взгляде.  
Но Портленд… тогда Дин впервые по-настоящему засомневался, что именно Сэм первым сойдет с ума. Как бы Кас ни сочувствовал людям и как ни стремился к ним, он так и не смог их понять.  
— Знаешь, мы ведь могли бы избежать трудностей со встречами, знай Кас расположение бункера, — произнес Сэм.  
— И лишить себя удовольствия слышать ангела, звонящего по телефону? Ни за что! Обожаю это место, старик! Только оно и поддерживает иллюзию того, что у ангельского радио когда-нибудь сядут батарейки.  
Сэм слабо усмехнулся в ответ и устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Как ночка? Хорошо спалось? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Дин.  
Моргнув, Сэм выпрямился.  
— Неплохо. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Не знаю, может быть, потому что ты опять не спал, или потому что ты опять мне врешь.  
— Дин…  
— Проехали. Раз говоришь, что все в порядке — значит, все в порядке.  
Только Дин так не считал, и Сэм знал, что он так не считает. Поэтому — кому какая разница, что за новое дело появилось у пернатых засранцев? У них и так есть дело — Сэм перестал нормально спать с тех пор, как они вернулись с очередной охоты. Опять. И так с переменным успехом вот уже гребаные три месяца. Считать Дин умел: девять с падения «стены», упавшей по вине развязавших войну ангелов; шесть с тех пор, как крыша встала на законное место. И вот теперь три.  
То, что для ангелов стало очередной стычкой, чуть не лишило его брата. Поэтому будь он проклят, если позволит ввязать их — Сэма — в очередной раунд ангельских разборок.  
— Дин? Ты меня слушаешь?  
Дин поднял тяжелый взгляд.  
— Нет, но я тебя слышу. Мы задержимся там больше, чем на одну минуту, только в том случае, если нам начнут вручать гребаные медали как гребаным ветеранам войны. Только в этом.  
Сэм недовольно нахмурился, и Дин в ответ выразительно поднял брови, напоминая о данном обещании. Дождавшись неохотного кивка, он поднялся с места. Халат был удобен и привычен, но только не для поездок.  
— И куда мы едем?  
— Да, кстати, об этом, — Сэм, замявшись, взлохматил волосы. — Кас сказал, что будет нас ждать к трем часам и двум минутам пополудни в аэропорту Канзас-Сити.  
— О, замечательно, — Дин закатил глаза, — останемся без медалей, зато посетим местные достопримечательности. Помнится, именно там я должен был бездыханным телом повалиться к твоим ногам. В одном из вариантов развития будущего. Не желаешь еще одну попытку?  
Сэм неодобрительно качнул головой. Шутки о смерти Дина, настоящей или потенциальной, он не одобрял куда больше самого Дина. Только это и позволяло смириться и держать хорошую мину при плохой игре.  
— По крайней мере, в этот раз не Портленд, — пробормотал Дин. — За четыре часа доберемся, и, если повезет, к ночи успеем вернуться.

Они стояли на пустующей парковке перед аэропортом. Дин с плотно сжатыми губами, сложивший руки на груди, смотрящий пристально, хмуро, с изломом бровей и жесткой складкой над переносицей. Сэм, опустивший ладони в карманы, расстроенный, растерянный, пожалуй, выглядевший даже недовольным, угрюмым. И маленький мальчик, насупленный, спрятавший глаза и недоверчивый взгляд за выцветшей, выгоревшей на солнце кепкой, крепко прижимающий к груди старый потрепанный рюкзак, словно защищаясь им от двух нависших теней. Три разных человека с одной эмоцией на лице. И походили, наверное, друг на друга сейчас до чертиков.

[](http://i3.imageban.ru/out/2017/09/10/2df25cbd9988c76e5eb3c3c9512ef41f.jpg)

Осенние листья, всколыхнувшиеся после перемещения ангелов, кружа, медленно оседали на асфальт. Один упал Сэму на ботинок и словно встряхнул, вырвал его из оцепенения, которое осталось после ухода Кастиэля.  
Дин поднял глаза, во взгляде — немой вопрос. Дождавшись такого же безмолвного ответа, тихо выдохнул, опуская напряженно приподнятые плечи.  
— Ладно, мы поступим сейчас следующим образом, — громко, с наигранной жизнерадостностью, объявил он. — Заедем перекусить, поболтаем и двинемся в дорогу. Ты ведь голоден, парень?  
Мальчик хмуро посмотрел на него, крепче прижал рюкзак к груди и вновь опустил голову, разглядывая листья на сером асфальте.  
— Можешь не отвечать. Знаю, что голоден. В самолетах еда отстой. Пойдем, приятель, машина рядом.  
Наблюдая, как Дин неестественно бодрой походкой идет к Импале, Сэм тихо вздохнул и направился следом, убедившись, что мальчик не отстает. Даже мысленно было сложно называть его по имени. Адам…  
В голове было пусто с тех пор, как Кас объявил, кого он им привел. А что творилось сейчас в голове у Дина, Сэм даже представлять не хотел. Тогда, услышав слова ангела, брат был взбешен. По-настоящему взбешен. И тем неестественнее казалась его невозмутимая приветливость сейчас.  
Открыв дверь машины ребенку, Сэм подождал, пока тот заберется на заднее сиденье. Дин завел Импалу. Его пальцы напряженно обхватывали руль, пока он неподвижно смотрел вперед. Такой Дин — это как пороховая бочка: никогда не знаешь, когда догорит фитиль и все взлетит к чертям.  
Сэм откинулся на спинку сиденья, прикрывая глаза.  
Час назад его разбудили на этом же месте. Тогда тяжелая рука брата хлопнула его по груди.  
— Подъем, Сэмми! Приехали.  
А ведь казалось не прошло и пяти минут, как миновали Лебанон. Пяти часов сна было недостаточно: глаза словно засыпало песком, и, неохотно смаргивая остатки сна, Сэм долго тер лицо.  
Кастиэль появился в зале ожидания аэропорта как всегда неожиданно, когда Сэм, переступая, разминал ноги и потягивался, закинув руки за голову. Все пошло не так, как обычно: Дин злился, Кас юлил, а Сэм хотел выспаться, но не мог. А потом ангел все-таки сообщил истинную цель встречи. И Дин, не обращая внимания на осуждающие взгляды прохожих, орал Касу в лицо, обвинял во лжи, в очередной выдуманной байке. Орал до того самого момента, пока порог зала ожидания не переступила затянутая в строгий деловой костюм темнокожая женщина под руку с маленьким мальчиком. Потом он замолк.  
Тихо выругавшись, и тем самым заставив Сэма открыть глаза, Дин обогнул притормозивший грузовик и припарковался возле обветшалого придорожного кафе.  
— Чувак, ты уверен, что останавливаться здесь перекусить — хорошая идея? — осторожно уточнил Сэм, хлопая дверью.  
— Как и вручать нам гребаные документы на опекунство. Но кто спрашивал?  
— Дин, — понизив голос и оглянувшись на мальчика, безучастно рассматривающего перекосившуюся вывеску кафе, Сэм схватил брата за рукав куртки. — Дин, мы должны…  
— Ничего мы не должны! — тот резко высвободился, но голос не повышал. Говорил зло, отрывисто, но тихо. — Это не он, Сэм! Кас ошибается. Ангелы ошибаются. Потому что это не может быть он.  
— Но если они не… — Сэм тут же себя оборвал: Адам прекратил рассматривать вывеску, заерзав на сиденье. — Ладно, успокоились. Обедаем, возвращаемся в бункер и там говорим.  
В кафе Адам так же молча смотрел перед собой, вопросов не задавал, а в ответ на приветливую улыбку официантки отвернулся. Собственно Сэм не слышал от него ни единого слова с момента знакомства, и это начинало настораживать.  
— У нас нет детского меню, — улыбнулась официантка, извиняясь. — Закажете что-нибудь из основного?  
Сэм и Дин растерянно переглянулись.  
— Дайте нам то, что обычно берут семьи с детьми, — ответил Дин с ослепительной, насквозь фальшивой улыбкой.  
И как только девушка отошла, облегченно выдохнул.  
— Охренеть, два мужика с ребенком. За кого нас примут?  
— За похитителей, например, — Сэм напряженно смотрел, как официантка разговаривает с поваром, поглядывая в их сторону. — Хватит уже привлекать к себе внимание.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Дин с деланной расслабленностью откинулся на диване, забросив руку на спинку.  
Он как обычно прятался за бравадой. И раздражало это не меньше, чем Кас, просто «вручивший» им ребенка.  
— Гм, Адам, нас друг другу не представили, — неуверенно начал Сэм. — Я Сэм, а это Дин. Мы… — тут он замялся.  
— Мы знали твоих родителей, — подсказал Дин.  
— Да, мы знали твоих родителей, — подхватил Сэм, — так что…  
Адам задумчиво водил пальцем по выцветшей скатерти, повторяя квадратный рисунок.  
Сэм кинул взгляд на брата. Но его крепко сжатые челюсти говорили о том, что поддержки больше не будет.  
— Послушай, Адам. Я знаю, ты устал, находишься в незнакомом месте, с незнакомыми людьми. Ты напуган, это нормально. Ты был оторван от семьи, в которой рос, и мы…  
— У меня нет семьи, — первые произнесенные Адамом слова были четкими, без детской невнятности. Он, нахохлившись, посмотрел на Сэма. — Вы мои новые опекуны, не семья. Я знаю.  
— Гхм… да.  
— Временно, — вмешался Дин. — Не обижайся, парень. Ты отличный, правда. Но произошла какая-то ошибка. Большая ошибка. Как только разберемся, вернешься домой.  
— Дин!  
Проигнорировав упрек, Дин отвернулся к окну, отпивая воду из стакана. Когда Сэм обернулся к Адаму, тот опять начал водить пальцем по скатерти и тоже не был заинтересован в разговоре.

_— Вытащите их обоих оттуда._  
 _— Одного._  
 _— Что?_  
 _— Душу Сэма… или Адама._  
 _— Но…_  
 _— Не в моих правилах возвращать людей обратно. Я могу сделать исключение один раз, но не дважды. Итак… выбирай._  
 _— Сэм._

Дин не спускал застывшего взгляда с дороги. Слова всплывали в сознании непроизвольно, словно прозвучали только вчера.  
Без колебаний, без раздумий — всегда Сэм. Поэтому этот мальчишка не мог быть Адамом. Душа того осталась в Клетке. Смерть не мог вернуть их обоих, таково было условие. И Дин выбрал, не пожалев о своем решении ни разу. Испытав лишь невероятное облегчение, когда Сэм стал собой.  
А Адам уже пять лет заперт вместе с Михаилом и Люцифером. Такова правда. Кас ошибался, потому что не мог быть прав.  
— Он уснул, — тихо проговорил Сэм.   
Дин оглянулся: накренившись на широком сиденье и уронив голову на грудь, мальчик крепко спал.  
— Почти полночь, давно пора.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Дин.  
Тот недоверчиво покачал головой.   
— Нет, Сэм, не знаешь, — хотя бы потому, что Дин никогда не говорил ему о предложенном выборе. — Он не может быть Адамом.  
— Почему нет? Сколько раз мы возвращались обратно? Сколько раз видели, как случается невозможное? Почему ты так уверен…  
— Потому что, — отрезал Дин. — Поверь мне, Сэм. Из Клетки был возвращен только один человек. И этот человек — ты. Конец истории. Да и какой из него Адам? Он же совсем мелкий! Сколько ему? Три? Четыре? Адаму сейчас бы было на двадцать лет больше!  
Дин злился. На себя, и на то, что Сэм отказывался слушать, и опять на себя.  
— Но Кас сказал…  
— Год назад Кас сказал мне, что ты будешь в порядке, а потом я нашел тебя со съехавшей вконец крышей, пускающим пузыри. Кас тоже ошибается, Сэм.  
— Не в том, что касается души. Почему ты не можешь допустить хотя бы…  
— Потому что это я оставил его там!  
Сэм вздрогнул, а ребенок на заднем сидении зашевелился и обхватил руками рюкзак.  
Какое-то время они молчали, прислушиваясь к шороху. Убедившись, что мальчик крепко спит, Сэм вновь обернулся к Дину.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что оставил его там?  
— Забудь, — Дин устало повел затекшими плечами. — Утром позвоню в суд, который выдал разрешение на опекунство. Ангелы могли запудрить им мозги, но где-то же пацан жил до этого. Как только выясним, вернем обратно.  
— У него нет семьи. Ты же сам слышал, что он сказал.  
— А мы всегда верим тому, что говорят люди.  
— Он ребенок!  
— Не ори! — Дин оглянулся.  
— Он ребенок, — шепотом повторил Сэм. — И наш брат. Хотя бы в этом мы должны убедиться, прежде чем ты выкинешь его на улицу.  
— Я не… — Дин возмущенно открыл рот. — Ладно, достаточно. Что ты предлагаешь? Тест ДНК? Проверку на отцовство? Так он не мой. И не твой, я надеюсь.  
— Зато я знаю, чей, — Сэм упрямо сжал зубы. — И знаю того, кто точно знает, наш ли он брат.  
Дин обреченно прикрыл глаза. Глупо было надеяться, что Сэм не вспомнит или не заговорит о нем. В конце концов, только он и мог это сделать.  
— Нет.  
— Почему «нет»?  
— Потому что это _Смерть_ , Сэм, — четко выговорил Дин. — Ты не поджигаешь лес, когда тебе нужно осветить дорогу, и ты не зовешь Всадника, когда надо прояснить родословную. Это неправильно.  
Сэм упрямо мотнул головой, вновь оглядываясь назад и задерживая там взгляд.  
— Ну… в нашем случае, я считаю, это самое правильное, что мы можем сделать, — спокойно заключил он.  
Упрямство Сэма бесило, но самое отвратительное, что Дин был с ним согласен.  
— Я сам это сделаю.   
— Нет.  
— Ты никогда не встречался с ним, Сэм. Пусть так и останется. Поверь, это не входит в список вещей, которые надо обязательно попробовать в жизни.  
Сэм набрал в грудь воздуха, но Дин продолжил, не дожидаясь очередной тирады:  
— Я никогда тебе не рассказывал, как встретился с Всадником во второй раз, Сэмми. Видишь ли, его не так просто найти, если только на дворе не намечается Апокалипсис. Памелы, как ты помнишь, в живых давно нет, а знакомых медиумов такого профиля… сам понимаешь. Чтобы поговорить со Смертью, мне понадобилось умереть, Сэм. Доктор Роберт все устроил. Незабываемый опыт. И я хочу, чтобы ты его избежал… Особенно в нынешнем твоем состоянии.  
Сэм хотел его ударить. Только спящий позади ребенок и то, что Дин за рулем, остановило его от намерения проехаться кулаком по лицу брата. Дин видел, как бессильно сжимались руки, как ходили желваки под кожей, но знал, что Сэм сдержится.   
— Ты не имеешь права, — Сэм резко выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Ты…  
— Имею, черт возьми! — яростным шепотом возразил Дин. — Когда ты последний раз нормально спал, Сэм? — тот вскинулся, но Дин оборвал: — Да ладно, Сэмми! То, что ты продремал пару часов, трясясь в машине, ни о чем не говорит. Послушай, чувак, дело не только в том, что я хочу для тебя отсрочить свидание со Смертью. Видит бог, ты и так достаточно с ней сталкивался. Ты ослаблен, Сэм. Твой организм может просто не выдержать.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты мне говоришь об этом, — Сэм устало потер лоб. — Давай хотя бы решим все утром. Просто пообещай мне, что, как только высадишь нас возле бункера, не сорвешься на поиски лишенных лицензии докторов.  
Дин непроницаемо смотрел на дорогу. Сэм знал его слишком хорошо. Но и Дин знал своего брата: тот пытался выиграть время.  
— Дин?..  
— Ладно, хорошо! — огрызнулся он.  
— Отлично, — добившись того, чего хотел, Сэм откинулся назад. — Наверное, нам бы не помешало остановиться возле круглосуточного супермаркета, — он выразительно покосился на мальчика.   
— Первая здравая мысль, Сэмми. Первая здравая мысль.

Сэм положил трубку в тот момент, когда загруженный покупками Дин завалился в салон и вытащил из пакета большую упаковку, на которой широко и беззубо улыбался чернокожий малыш.  
— Памперсы, Дин? Серьезно? И это ты считаешь вещами первой необходимости для четырехлетнего ребенка?  
— В следующий раз пойдешь сам, — огрызнулся Дин, забирая упаковку обратно и закидывая ее на заднее сиденье, подальше от спящего мальчишки.  
— Ты его разбудишь.  
— Расслабься, чувак, он спит как сурок. Бомбой не поднимешь.  
Поставив остальные пакеты в ноги, Сэм склонился над ними.   
— Ну, что сказал Бобби? — спросил Дин, выезжая со стоянки.  
— Что мы, как всегда, вляпались… Смесь для новорожденных? Дин, ты что, брал с полок все подряд?  
— И все? Только то, что мы вляпались? Никаких советов? Подсказок? Нравоучений?  
Сэм выпрямился, задвигая шелестящие пакеты подальше.  
— К обеду он будет у нас. Просил не пороть горячку и проверить пацана на одержимость.  
— Ого, — Дин уважительно покивал головой. — Думаешь, ангелы подсунули нам демона?  
— Бобби думает, — акцентировал Сэм, — что неплохо бы начертать символ изгнания. А я думаю, что у него после Блэк-Крик прогрессирует паранойя при слове «ангел».   
После Блэк-Крик паранойя развивалась не только у Бобби. Ангелы, если того желали, становились вирусом куда серьезнее кроатона. Обосновавшаяся оппозиция выжгла город численностью в тысячу человек дотла. Никого не осталось, только пепел, присыпавший чудом уцелевшие в пламени украденные артефакты.   
Работа там была просьбой Каса. Но вместо него пришла Эстер. Мерзкая сучка, подставившая их ради блага своего босса. «Стена» в голове у Сэма пала потому, что Кас был слишком занят, послав к ним одного из своих верных помощников. Бобби чуть было не погиб, Сэм почти погиб, а у Каса не было времени. Как не было и потом, когда у Сэма начала ехать крыша.  
Поэтому Дин не хотел иметь дела с ангелами на этот раз. Знал, что встреча выйдет им боком. Как в воду глядел, дьявол их всех задери!

Когда он закрыл двери гаража, Сэм, загруженный пакетами, уже скрылся за дверью. Дин хмуро посмотрел на оставленный ему живой груз. По-хорошему, следовало его разбудить. Отправить умыться, сходить в сортир, почистить зубы, наконец. Но спящий ребенок — не проблемный ребенок. Поэтому все могло подождать до утра.  
Мальчик оказался легким. И даже не пошевелился, когда Дин поднял его с сиденья. Только в рюкзак вцепился намертво, пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы разжать маленькие, но крепкие пальцы.  
Сэм обнаружился в библиотеке, окруженный пакетами и открытыми книгами.  
— Замечательно, Сэмми. Помочь не хочешь?  
Младший брат поднял голову, выхватывая взглядом спящего мальчика и покачивающийся на сгибе локтя рюкзак.  
— Кажется, в одной из комнат Чарли навела порядок.  
— Да ну, мне уже полегчало. Давай, вперед! Показывай дорогу.  
Комната была далека от понятия «порядок». Но на одну ночь сойдет. А больше им и не понадобится. Сжавшийся на слишком просторной для него кровати, ребенок выглядел еще меньше. На осунувшееся лицо легла тень. Хреновы ангелы! Было бы куда проще для мальчишки, если бы его просто переместили. Но нет, ради галочки и соблюдения протокола тот должен был весь день пробыть в дороге. Как же, ангелы благодатью теперь не разбрасываются, у них гребаный комендантский час!  
Сэм поправил одеяло и выпрямился, рассматривая пацана.  
— Думаешь, стоит одеть памперс? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Дин, взъерошив волосы на затылке.  
— Не уверен. Сколько ему лет вообще, а? Он не выглядит маленьким. Я хочу сказать… несмышленым. Он нормально говорил. По крайней мере, те пару слов, что мы от него услышали.  
Дин отступил на шаг назад.  
— Ну, его дату рождения я тоже планирую узнать. Я спать. Если что, памперсы на твоей совести, — и, хлопнув брата по плечу, он вышел из комнаты.

Из тягучей дремы Сэм выбрался ближе к полудню. Поиски информации о Всадниках затянулись до утра. Советы Бобби помогли, и он был уверен, что нашел способ, как обойти проблему с клинической смертью.  
Сэм вышел в коридор и в первую очередь заглянул к мальчишке. Внутри было пусто. Комната Дина, душ, библиотека — пусто.  
Сэм беспокоился сразу за две вещи: за то, что Дин осуществил свою угрозу, увезя пацана, и за то, что Дин уехал на встречу со Смертью, а мальчик блуждает один по бункеру.  
Но брат сидел на кухне, спокойно пил пиво и работал за ноутбуком. На взъерошенного со сна Сэма он посмотрел почти с удивлением.  
— Привет. Что горит?  
Сэм растерянно обернулся, замявшись, и только потом неловко махнул на пустое пространство за собой.  
— Адама нет в комнате, и я подумал…  
— Расслабься, мамочка. Мы проснулись, умылись, почистили зубы, сходили в сортир. Представляешь, мы все-таки умеем это делать! А еще нам не помешал бы горшок… Завтракать будешь? Там немного осталось. — Дин отодвинул ноутбук. — Бобби приехал, сейчас за ним приглядывает, а нас ждет дело, как я понимаю.  
Потерев шею, Сэм уселся рядом. За беспокойство было почти неловко. Но все же бункер — это не то место, где свободно может бродить ребенок.  
— Значит, Бобби тебе уже сказал?  
— Что ты всю ночь искал, как призвать Всадника? Да. Не сказать чтобы я удивился. Ну и как успехи? Нашел, как лучше покончить с собой?  
Сэм примирительно поднял руки.  
— Эй, успокойся. Я всего лишь пытаюсь разобраться. Все же лучше, чем то, что предлагаешь ты, — Дин промолчал, и Сэм придвинул ноутбук к себе. — Помнишь ритуал, которым Люцифер призвал Смерть? Я нашел его.  
— Думаешь, к нам он будет так же снисходителен?  
— В основе призыва заложен общий принцип параллелей. Так привлекались языческие боги, так молятся ангелам. Если воссоздать ситуацию, можно будет провести ритуал. Вот, смотри.  
Он повернул ноутбук к Дину, но тот даже не взглянул на монитор.  
— Предлагаешь взорвать этот городишко, чтобы призвать Смерть? В принципе, я не против. Две сотни человек, кто заметит.  
— Мы поедем на кладбище, — раздраженно процедил Сэм, захлопывая крышку.  
— Ну да, именно это я и имел в виду, — невозмутимо ответил Дин и поднялся.  
— Ты куда?  
— За лопатами. Или мы обойдемся без восставших трупов?  
Раздраженно выдохнув, Сэм в один глоток допил оставленное братом пиво. Это Кас привел им мальчишку. Но отыгрывается Дин на Сэме.

— Насколько больным на голову придурком надо быть, чтобы назвать кладбище «Милый дом»? — бормотал под нос Дин, выворачивая с тридцать шестой трассы к кладбищу.  
— Полагаю, придурком, не обделенным чувством юмора, — рассеянно отозвался Сэм, сверяясь со списком.  
— Сказал бы я, чем он не был обделен… Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили, Сэм? Не высовываться, не грубить, не лезть на рожон. Будь паинькой, обычно у тебя неплохо получается.  
Он, раздраженно кивнув, отложил список в сторону. Когда тебе говорит о правилах человек, который первым же нарушает свои правила, можно только злиться. Дин не способен ни на что из перечисленного. И знает об этом не хуже Сэма.  
Сэм посмотрел в окно на раскинувшееся перед глазами кладбище — редкие, выстроенные в почти правильный ряд могилы на пустыре. Пять деревьев, три куста. Совсем не милый дом. Ничего презентабельного и экстраординарного и, конечно, никаких склепов. Просто надгробия. Повидавший не одно кладбище за свою жизнь, Сэм мог с уверенностью сказать, что оно далеко от идеального. Но ведь Всадник не воспримет это как личное оскорбление?  
Ритуал прошел гладко. Дин читал, Сэм сыпал растертые кости, смешанные с могильной землей, вычерчивая круги и знаки.  
А потом они ждали. И ждали достаточно долго, чтобы Сэм решил, что они допустили ошибку. Старика в черном пальто поверх делового костюма он увидел только после того, как обернулся. Так и замер, поймав неподвижный взгляд темных глаз. Не черных, как у демонов, а темных, пристальных и холодных. Туго обтянутый кожей череп, впалые щеки, острые скулы, черные волосы, подернутые сединой — только однажды Сэм видел Всадника, но воспоминания были расплывчаты и смутны, как и все, что касалось времени без души. Старик слегка опирался на деревянную трость. Тонкие жилистые пальцы обхватывали резной набалдашник. И выглядел он так, как и должна выглядеть Смерть.  
— Не знаю, Сэм, — протянул Дин. — Кажется, не сработало. Как думаешь…  
— Д… Дин.  
Сэму не надо было ничего больше говорить. Резко обернувшись, Дин настороженно замер.  
— Наглость Винчестеров не перестает меня поражать, — Смерть медленно обошел стоявшее на пути надгробие и присел на каменную скамью. — Как и ваша глупость, разумеется.  
Сэм тихо выдохнул, а Дин неуверенно, натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Ну, я… мы… — начал он.  
— Я знаю, зачем ты меня позвал, Дин, — перебил Всадник, неторопливо рассматривая их обоих. — И знаю, что ты хочешь у меня спросить.   
— Так может быть, скажете нам уже, — вмешался Сэм. — Это Адам или нет?   
Его ногу с силой придавил тяжелый башмак Дина.  
Теперь Смерть смотрел только на Сэма, и тот с трудом подавил в себе желание отступить назад. Он злился. Понимал, что это глупо, безосновательно, но злился.  
— Сэм хочет спросить, — вмешался Дин, делая шаг вперед, — доставал ли ты душу Адама из Клетки?.. Если нам позволено будет узнать, — поспешно добавил он.  
Всадник какое-то время молчал. И злость Сэма из надуманной и необоснованной неприязни сформировалась во вполне реальное раздражение.   
— Я этого не делал, — после затянувшейся паузы ответил Смерть и вытянул трость, указывая на младшего Винчестера. — Он это сделал.  
Подавившись неозвученным раздражением, Сэм удивленно раскрыл глаза и поймал такой же изумленный взгляд брата. Дин смотрел на него так, словно видел впервые.  
— Вы, Винчестеры, слишком легко относитесь к нарушению правил, — Всадник поставил трость обратно, с упреком качнув головой. — Вас обоих я должен был забрать не один раз, но вы все ускользаете. Опять нарушаете правила. Когда я забирал душу Сэма, он вцепился в вашего второго брата так, что было не оторвать. Глупые людишки. Из-за вашей сентиментальности у меня на руках осталась бесхозная душа. Ее бы с радостью забрали себе как Рай, так и Ад. Только ни те, ни другие не имели на нее прав. И я позволил этой душе быть рожденной вновь. Но не более того.   
— Дьявол! — выругался Дин. — Почему вы мне не сказали?! Дерьмо! Если бы я знал… — когда Смерть перевел неподвижный взгляд на него, он тут же заткнулся.  
— Ты переходишь черту, Дин, — поднявшись с каменной скамьи, Всадник стал выглядеть еще более устрашающим. — Освобождение души из Клетки было жестом доброй воли. Одной души. Не двух. Мы заключили договор. Вторая принадлежала мне, и только мне. И я ей распорядился так, как счел необходимым.  
— Да, но… — возразил Дин, отступая назад, к брату.  
Как объяснить Смерти, насколько важна жизнь? Хороший вопрос.  
— Так он наш брат? — поспешно спросил Сэм.  
— Он человек с душой вашего брата и набором генов, переданных ему Джоном Винчестером.   
Сэм тихо выдохнул. Предположение, что у вновь рожденного Адама могут оказаться другие биологические родители, себя не оправдало.  
— А теперь, будьте так любезны, у меня есть дела.  
Сэм поспешно смахнул могильную землю и костяную пыль, разрывая круг.  
— Да, и, Дин, — добавил Всадник, крепче сжимая пальцы на набалдашнике трости. — Вызовешь меня еще раз — дорого заплатишь. В следующий раз, будьте добры, воспользуйтесь тестом ДНК. Благо, человечество достаточно постаралось для того, чтобы он стал возможен.   
Сглотнув, Дин кивнул. Когда Сэм поднял взгляд, кладбище снова опустело. Только все те же пять деревьев и три куста. 

_— Послушай, если бы мы знали, что у нас есть брат…_   
_— Но вы не знали. Так что…_   
_— Мы бы нашли тебя. Я не могу изменить прошлое. Хотел бы, но не могу. Но сейчас…_   
_— Что?.._

— Сколько?   
Сэм прокашлялся, привлекая внимание, но Дин лишь отмахнулся и сильнее прижал телефон к уху. — Полгода? Вы уверены? Мистер Саммерс, правильно? — согнувшись над листом бумаги, он записал несколько цифр. — Да, я услышал. Нет, на этом все. Спасибо, что уделили время.  
Он положил трубку и сжал в руках листок, вырванный из блокнота. Сэм опять прокашлялся.  
— Бобби уехал. Сказал, что мы идиоты и идея со Смертью была неудачной изначально. Дин, мы поговорим о том, что произошло?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Не случилось ничего, что бы не вписывалось в картину нашего с тобой существования, — перевернув лист, Дин стукнул по написанному ручкой. — Адам Уилсон. Был подкинут в приют при церкви Святой Марии в возрасте до полугода, там и получил фамилию святого отца. При нем нашли только бумажку с именем. Спустя три месяца мальчик попал в систему, им заинтересовались CPS. До двух лет сменил около десяти семей, нигде не задерживаясь дольше нескольких месяцев, его описывают как проблемного ребенка, неуживчивого, необщительного, с периодически возобновляющимися кошмарами. Ничего не напоминает? Четыре месяца он прожил в семье Саммерс, пока случившийся пожар не вынудил опекунов передать всех детей в другие семьи. Затем опять череда семей. Последние полтора года прожил с семьей Моррис в Гринсберге, штат Пенсильвания. Это была одна из тех фостерных семеек, где проживает по двадцать-тридцать детей. Приют без приюта. Три дня назад по решению суда официальными опекунами были назначены Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, как выяснилось, дальние родственники погибшей при аварии молодой семьи, — закончив чтение, Дин захлопнул блокнот. — И еще: ангелы не просто нам его подкинули, Сэм, они это оформили. Юридически. Он теперь Винчестер. Вернуть его обратно станет той еще проблемой.  
— Вернуть? — переспросил Сэм, не уверенный, что не ослышался. — Ты собираешься его вернуть? Дин, он наш брат! Ты же слышал, что сказал Смерть!  
— То, что сказал Смерть, ничего не меняет, — Дин раздраженно выдохнул и отложил блокнот. — Необходимо найти ему нормальную семью.  
— Мы его семья.  
— Неужели? Скажи это отцу, который без малого десять лет как в могиле, но имеет четырехлетнего сына, — резко ответил Дин. — Послушай меня, Сэм. Отец всегда хотел для Адама нормальной жизни. Походы на бейсбол, мороженое, пикники по выходным, рыбалка — это должно стать его будущим. А кем он вырастет с нами? Очередным охотником? В каком мире он будет жить? Как только демоны узнают о его существовании, — а они обязательно узнают, с нашей-то работой, — они это используют. Отец бы не хотел, чтобы пацан научился убивать прежде, чем поцеловал девчонку, или умер, не сходив на свое первое свидание. Я тоже этого не хочу. Мы найдем ему милую, ничем не примечательную семью, убедимся, что все в порядке, и уедем.  
На мгновение Сэму показалось, что они опять вернулись на шесть лет назад, в Виндом: стоят и спорят посреди гостиной дома Кейт Миллиган.  
— И что? — уточнил он. — Будем приезжать к нему на дни рождения, чтобы вместе посмотреть бейсбол? Он ребенок, Дин. И, черт возьми, Винчестер. Он часть этого.  
— Часть чего, Сэм? Того, что ты даже домом назвать не можешь!  
Сэм сильнее сжал челюсти, но не оставил попыток переубедить брата.  
— А что, если воспоминания к нему вернутся? Что, если та «стена», которую Смерть поставил между ним и Клеткой, тоже падет? И рядом не будет никого, кто бы объяснил ему…  
— «Стена» не может пасть, Сэм. Потому что ее нет, — для убедительности Дин повысил голос, но ни на мгновение не обманул этим брата. — Смерть сказал, что он заново проживет свою жизнь. И в этой жизни не будет ни гулей, ни ангелов, ни Клетки, ни «стены»! Ничего!  
— Ты не можешь знать наверняка. И ты не можешь от него отказываться только потому, что сам испуган.  
— Не говори чепухи, Сэм, — Дин скрестил руки на груди. — Это не так. Я просто стараюсь сделать все правильно. Дьявол, Сэмми! Не ты ли всегда мечтал о нормальной жизни? Так почему отказываешь в этом парню? Да, он еще ребенок, но в этом и есть его преимущество. Он еще может вырасти нормальным. Не таким, как мы. Обычным человеком!  
Сэм знал, что Дин так не думает, только прикрывается словами о нормальной жизни. Адам был их братом, в их жилах текла одна кровь. Сэм чувствовал за него ответственность и знал, что Дин тоже ее чувствует. Не было ничего неправильного в том, чтобы оставить ребенка у себя и вырастить из него охотника. Принять на себя ответственность. Адам должен уметь постоять за себя, если однажды демоны все-таки узнают о его существовании. И если «стена» действительно существует и однажды падет, то только они будут знать, как помочь с этим Адаму.  
— Ты не можешь с уверенностью утверждать, что он ничего не вспомнит, Дин. Сам говорил: ему снятся кошмары. Ты… Черт, Дин, давай немного подождем. Хочешь ему нормальную семью — хорошо. Можешь начинать заниматься поисками, но не жди в этом помощи от меня. Или моего на то согласия. Потому что глубоко внутри себя ты знаешь — он должен быть с нами!  
Дин крепче сжал челюсти, упрямо смотря перед собой.   
Спор не был окончен. Но то, к чему стремился Дин, нельзя было решить за день или два. Это понимали оба.  
— Я подготовил ему комнату, — откашлявшись, сказал Сэм, предлагая перемирие. — Сейчас он там, листает книжки.  
Отведя взгляд, Дин поправил покосившееся ружье на стене.  
— Книжки? — равнодушно уточнил он. — Тут есть книжки, которые можно листать ребенку?  
— Чем-то же надо было его занять.  
Сэм знал, что поступал неправильно, сбегая от Адама. Но он не мог иначе, потому что, несмотря на все его желание сделать мальчика частью семьи, Сэм не предполагал, как можно найти с ним общий язык.   
«Он это сделал», — звучали в голове слова Смерти.

Сложив руки на груди, Дин из дверного проема наблюдал, как ребенок — Адам, пора привыкать называть его так, — рассматривал обложку книги. Мальчик не выглядел скучающим, скорее, напряженным. Недоверчивым.  
Дин не решался переступить порог. Этот Адам не был тем Адамом, которого они знали. Он был замкнутым приютским мальчишкой. Без семьи, без родных. Но он был в безопасности. Променял бы сам Дин безопасность на семью? Нет. Но, черт возьми, у пацана все будет хорошо. Он об этом позаботится. Сэм не прав: родиться Винчестером не значит быть проклятым.  
Прочистив горло, Дин постучал в приоткрытую дверь.  
— Можно? — спросил он, как только Адам повернул голову, и, дождавшись кивка, вошел в комнату, присел на край кровати и огляделся. — А тут у тебя неплохо. Самому-то нравится?  
Адам безразлично пожал плечами. Возможно, оно и к лучшему. Не стоит ребенку привыкать к этому месту. Но его замкнутость не могла не беспокоить.  
Что Дин знал о детях? На его глазах вырос Сэм, но сейчас он с трудом мог припомнить то время. Он сам еще был ребенком, заботился о брате, но никогда не смотрел на него глазами взрослого.  
Бен, в то время как Дин начал жить с Лизой, был уже подростком. С ними и сложнее, и проще одновременно. Но четырехлетние дети... Разве в этом возрасте они не бегают, шумят и постоянно что-то спрашивают? От спиногрызов одни проблемы. Дин никогда не планировал завести своего собственного. Воспитывать его. Но он и не станет.  
Как можно быстрее найти нормальную приемную семью — лучший вариант. Чем дальше от них с Сэмом уедет Адам, тем здоровее он будет.  
Дин удобнее уселся на кровати. По крайней мере, общий язык найти они обязаны. С _тем_ Адамом у него не очень хорошо вышло, но попытаться следовало.  
— Послушай, парень, мы, кажется, немного неправильно начали. Я в этом совсем не профи. Не знаю, как правильно сделать. Но думаю, нам надо нормально познакомиться. Я Дин, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия, поймав в ответ подозрительный взгляд. — Ну же, — подбодрил он, и, дождавшись, пока маленькая ладошка неохотно коснется его ладони, осторожно сжал. — Так-то лучше. Думаю, будет правильно, если ты тоже представишься.  
Отняв руку, Адам еще какое-то время недоверчиво смотрел на него. Потом неохотно ответил:  
— Адам Уилсон.  
Дин не стал поправлять и говорить, что по документам мальчик уже Винчестер. В конце концов, он планировал, что Адам никогда об этом не узнает.  
— Послушай, я и Сэм... мы пока будем за тобой приглядывать. Ты тут обживайся и, если появятся какие-то вопросы, обязательно спрашивай.  
Адам уже не слушал его, разглядывая книгу.  
Да что с ним не так? Что, если Сэм был прав и ребенок когда-нибудь вспомнит свое прошлое? Пытки. Люцифера. Клетку. Что, если Адам уже не может жить нормальной жизнью?  
Уловив едва слышный лязг входной двери, Дин поднялся с постели.  
— А вот и Сэм с едой, — произнес он, улыбаясь. — Проголодался?

Жить вместе с ребенком — это странно. Даже с таким спокойным, каким был Адам.   
За последние полгода, с тех пор, как ключ от бункера оказался в их руках, Дин привык к мысли, что это место стало их убежищем. Людей, которые побывали в нем, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Даже Кас не знал. Решение не подвергать ангела искушению Дин принял сам, пока Сэм сходил с ума. И то, что Сэм впоследствии считал неоправданной мелочностью, в действительности не совсем соответствовало истине.  
И теперь здесь появился ребенок. В не самом подходящем для воспитания месте. Одни подземелья чего стоят! А что было, когда освободилась ведьма! Доставь ангелы Адама на два месяца раньше, тот первым оказался бы под ударом.  
Вот почему им следовало как можно скорее найти мальчишке семью. Пусть хоть один из Винчестеров проживет свою жизнь без всего этого. Не для того ему был дан шанс прожить ее заново, чтобы закончить в желудке очередного монстра.   
И Дин был бы рад вручить Адама надежной семье хоть завтра, только все дома, которые он просмотрел, не вызывали доверия. Приходилось мириться с тем, что мальчик поживет пока с ними.  
Он никому не мешал, был тих и незаметен. И только сейчас Дин начал задумываться, что это ненормально. Ни Бен, ни Сэм в детстве себя так не вели. А еще Адам был самостоятелен. Памперсы, слава богу, не пригодились, как и детское питание. Душ он принимал сам, чистил зубы сам. Не ребенок, а мечта родителей. Только чем чаще Дин смотрел на мальчишку, тем больше думал о том, что тот рано или поздно вспомнит Ад. А Дин и Сэм, те, кто его туда подтолкнули и оставили там, могут этот процесс только ускорить.  
Тем более был непонятен энтузиазм Сэма. К решению воспитывать ребенка тот подошел со всей серьезностью. У них теперь постоянно были свежие продукты и молоко, которое мальчишку заставляли пить по вечерам. Если Адам и был недоволен, то молчал.  
А еще Сэм накупил книг, целыми днями изучая их у себя в комнате. Даже свои исследования забросил. Только к Адаму не подходил, и, что бы он ни говорил о родственных узах, связи и одной крови, время наедине с мальчиком давалось ему нелегко.   
Чем занимался все это время сам Адам, оставалось для Дина загадкой. Не сближаться — таково было правило. Только дети не заслуживают такого отношения к себе, какими бы нежданными они не были.  
И надо было что-то менять, пока Адам окончательно не стал очередным фриком их двинутой на всю голову семейки.

Расстегивая куртку на ходу, Сэм нахмурился и замер. Дин перебирал лежащие на столе книги и, увидев Сэма, демонстративно завертел одной из них.  
— «Когда малыш растет»?.. Серьезно? А еще у нас тут «Психология ребенка», «Организация жизни младенца», «Культурно-гигиенические навыки детей раннего возраста» и, что я отдельно отметил, — Дин достал очередную книгу, — «Я мама!» Чудненько, Сэм! Какие, говоришь, прокладки предпочитаешь?  
— Заткнись, — Сэм вырвал книгу, закидывая обратно. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
— Да вот, в гости зашел, поболтать думал. Женские секреты и всякое такое.  
Сэм проигнорировал насмешку.  
— Ну и о чем хотел поговорить?  
— Уже и так все ясно. Ботаник, — припечатал Дин. — Я в город, присмотри за пацаном.  
Как только брат вышел, Сэм растерянно посмотрел на книги и, поколебавшись, закинул их подальше в тумбочку.  
Он не нашел Адама в его комнате. Все нежелательные для посещения помещения Сэм закрыл еще в первый день, поэтому в передвижениях ребенка не ограничивал.  
Достаточно было, что тот и так волком косился на все новое. Недоверчивый, как звереныш. Словно его волки, а не люди воспитывали. Может быть, причиной нелюдимости были ночные кошмары? Уже на вторую ночь Сэм наблюдал, как Адам беспокойно мечется по кровати. И в последующие тоже. Но за помощью мальчик не шел. А может, дело было в том, как он рос? Без семьи, окруженный соцработниками, постоянно меняющий семьи, которые по своей сути являлись лишь приютами для брошенных детей. Сэм мог только предполагать, какая у Адама была жизнь.  
А еще он боялся. Впервые в жизни он боялся, что не справится. Раньше у него всегда была вера в собственные силы, в правильность своих решений. Бывало, Сэм лажал, и лажал по-крупному, но он всегда верил в то, что делает. С Адамом все было не так. Мальчик ему не доверял. И стена между ними была куда крепче той, что Смерть когда-то поставил в его голове. Сэм всегда не очень хорошо ладил с детьми. Хуже, чем Дин. Тот словно знал, что нужно сказать. И даже сейчас, пытаясь не обращать на Адама внимания, он разговаривал с ним чаще, чем Сэм.  
Осмотрев сектор со спальнями, Сэм направился в кухню, ванную, а затем в библиотеку. Адама нигде не было. По спине пополз неприятный холодок, и Сэм еще раз поспешно оглядел комнаты, дергая закрытые двери за ручки.  
— Адам? — негромко окликнул он. — Адам!  
Нахмурившись, он набрал номер Дина.  
— Эй, Адам не с тобой?  
— С чего бы мне брать парня с собой? — беззаботно спросил Дин. — Эй, а почему ты спрашиваешь?.. Сэм?  
— Не могу его найти, — хмуро признался Сэм.  
Он словно видел, как брат сейчас постукивает ладошкой по рулю Импалы.  
— Под кроватью пробовал смотреть?  
— Под кроватью? — удивился Сэм, наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть под кровать Адама.  
— Да, Сэм, под кроватью. Дети часто там прячутся. Ты тоже всегда туда залезал. А знаешь, почему мне никогда не надоедала эта игра? Потому что вместе с тобой из-под кровати я обязательно вытаскивал пару завалившихся презервативов, — Дин ненадолго замолк. — Правда, один раз попался использованный. Он запутался у тебя в волосах, чувак. И это было отстойно.  
— Дин!  
Брат в телефоне коротко рассмеялся.  
— Ну что там с кроватью?  
Разогнувшись и поднявшись с колен, Сэм отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет.  
— А презервативов?  
Сэм негромко выругался.  
— Я тебе перезвоню.  
Сложно сказать, когда поиски из разряда «потому что надо» перешли в настоящие. Сэм искал везде, даже в гараже, не закрытом Дином после отъезда. Посмотрел под каждой машиной, за мотоциклом Дороти, но Адама не было. Он даже заглянул за двери, ведущие к выходу из бункера. В тоннеле было темно, хоть глаз выколи.  
— Адам! — звук рокотом прокатился по стенам.  
Длина тоннеля составляла четверть мили, не меньше, да и что ребенку делать в темном коридоре?  
— Адам!  
Услышав тихий неразборчивый голос, Сэм тут же сорвался с места. Пробежал футов триста. Света, проникающего через открытую дверь, было мало, но сжавшийся у стены комок он увидел сразу же.  
Схватив Адама за плечи, он тотчас же принялся его осматривать, но, кроме того, что мальчик весь измазался и, очевидно, плакал, ничего увидеть не смог.  
— Эй, Адам? Ты в порядке? Адам? — он так и не дождался ответа. Тогда Сэм подхватил его на руки и понес обратно.  
В белом свете ламп гаража стали видны и ссадина на щеке, и порванная штанина с ободранной коленкой. Поставив ребенка перед собой, Сэм развернул его кругом, чтобы убедиться, что ничего страшного с ним не случилось.  
— Адам, что произошло? Зачем ты туда пошел?  
Всхлипы превратились в настоящий поток слез, и Сэм беспомощно опустил руки. Знакомый рев Импалы он воспринял как спасение.  
— Сэм? Ты нашел его? — хлопнув дверью машины, Дин в два шага оказался рядом.  
С ситуацией он разобрался куда быстрее, чем Сэм. Оценив ущерб, расслабился и даже потрепал Адама по плечу.  
— Ну, хватит, парень. Плачут только девчонки. Ты же не девчонка?  
Мальчик расстроено мотнул головой, все еще размазывая слезы по щекам и развозя грязь.  
— Вот и хорошо. Пойдем, вымоем тебя и обработаем раны, — Дин восхищенно прищелкнул языком над коленкой. — Зуб даю, будет шрам!  
Он подхватил Адама и направился в душевую, а Сэм не придумал ничего лучше, чем пойти за ними.  
Пока Дин обрабатывал ссадины, он пытался добиться ответа, зачем Адам пошел в тоннель. Безрезультатно. Из сбивчивого, прерывающегося всхлипами бормотания он разобрал лишь одно: когда дверь закрылась, стало темно.  
Дина же ситуация явно забавляла. Осознав, что никаких демонов или призраков рядом нет, он воспринял приключение Адама с иронией, считая, что ничего страшного не произошло. Сэм так уверен не был.  
Но в гараж Адам больше не ходил.

Вечером Сэм читал «Псевдомонархию Демонов», сверяя ее с экземпляром, взятым у Бобби. Год издания — 1563 г. — был первой причиной, которая заставила его заняться этим исследованием, второй же, не менее важной, являлись многочисленные комментарии и пометки на полях, оставленные Хранителем. Перевод шел медленно, то и дело встречались несоответствия, и Сэм морщил лоб, пытаясь разобраться.  
Адам, выкупанный и заштопанный, сидел в кресле, ковырял пальцем козырек кепки и все косился на мечи на подставке.   
Пометки на полях оказались чрезвычайно любопытными. Сэмова латынь и рядом не стояла со знаниями того, кто оставлял комментарии.   
— Осторожнее! — вздрогнув, Сэм поднял голову. — Поверь мне, он острый.  
Обернувшись так, что болезненно хрустнула шея, он увидел тянущегося к мечу мальчика. Дин незаметно оказался возле отшатнувшегося от клинка Адама и придержал его за плечи.  
— Порядок, парень. Ты можешь посмотреть. Но брать лучше за ручку.  
Сэм покачал головой и вновь склонился над книгой.   
_«И заключено было семьдесят два короля со всеми их легионами, первый из коих Белет, второй Белиал, далее Асмодей, и около тысячи тысяч легионов»._  
Мог ли Кроули быть не Кроули? Сжег тогда Кас его кости или не его? Все попытки поймать и убить нынешнего Короля Ада закончились ничем...  
— … тебе, — Сэм опять отвлекся на Дина, среагировав на тон голоса.   
А когда обернулся, недоверчиво изогнул брови. Дин выглядел чертовски смущенным, практически силой всовывая в руки удивленного Адама плюшевого медведя. И Сэм не знал, чему поражаться больше: недоверию Адама, неловкости Дина или собственной недогадливости. Он прочитал все о том, как следует воспитывать детей, какого они должны быть веса, роста, как должны питаться, но при этом не понял, что Адаму необходимо элементарно купить игрушку.   
Дин поймал его взгляд и пожал плечами.  
— Надо же ему с чем-то играть.  
Адам все еще недоверчиво рассматривал медведя, держа его на вытянутых руках. Сэм усмехнулся и опять склонился над книгой, слыша, как отдаляются шаги Дина.

_— Дин, помоги!.. Не могу открыть! Дин, помоги! Дин!_  
 _— Держись, мы тебя вытащим! Держись!.. Адам, ты слышишь?.. Адам?.._

Глубоко втянув воздух, Дин резко сел на кровати, опираясь одной рукой о деревянную спинку, а другой задевая предметы, расположенные над изголовьем. Молоток, хоть и из дерева, ощутимо придавил палец.  
Воспоминания об Адаме Миллигане стали проклятьем этих дней. У них была не очень удачная история знакомства. Но никогда раньше она не беспокоила так, как сейчас.  
Позже, в ванной, зубная паста помогла избавиться от мерзкого привкуса во рту, но не от воспоминаний.   
Сплюнув воду, Дин обернулся и увидел мальчика.  
— Привет.  
— Доброе утро, Дин.  
По крайней мере, он стал здороваться. Хоть какой-то прогресс.   
Дин привычно оглядел Адама — в целом тот выглядел нормально: заспанный, взъерошенный, каким и должен быть нормальный ребенок в раннее утро.  
— Ты чего так рано?  
Пожав плечами, Адам подошел к умывальнику, подвинул табуретку и самостоятельно на нее забрался.  
— Я иду готовить завтрак, — объявил Дин. — Не опаздывай.  
Привычно не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел. Пришла пора заканчивать затянувшееся воссоединение братьев. И вчерашний звонок Бобби был как нельзя кстати.  
Сэм предсказуемо нашелся в библиотеке — сидел, обложившись книгами и бумагами. И Дин был готов на завтрак свой поспорить, что он опять не ложился спать.  
— Привет!  
Брат рассеянно кивнул, не поднимая головы.  
— Привет, Сэм, — громче повторил Дин, отдельно выделив имя.  
В бункере не только Адам не здоровался по утрам.  
Сэм поднял голову.  
— О, привет, Дин. Ты почему не спишь? Ночь же.  
— Уже восемь, — сухо заметил Дин, садясь напротив и пододвигая к себе одну из книг. — Бобби звонил.  
— Да? — Сэм разминал затекшие плечи. — У него есть для нас дело?  
— Не совсем. Я просил у него помощи. С Адамом…   
Сэму необходимо было выспаться. Раньше он бы сразу понял, о чем речь, а сейчас лишь вопросительно глянул в ответ.  
— Я просил его подыскать подходящую для парня семью, — пояснил Дин. — И есть одна на примете, Бобби в свое время помог им избавиться от призрака. Они хорошие люди, Сэм. Не понаслышке знакомы с тем, что происходит в мире. Не охотники. И они готовы взять мальчика к себе.  
— Нет! — резко возразил Сэм, закрывая книгу.  
Дин терпеливо прикрыл глаза.   
— Сэм, послушай меня, просто послушай. Что его здесь ждет? Вечная охота, демоны, гули? Это не то, чего он заслуживает. Он еще может этого избежать. Мы несем ответственность за его жизнь!  
— Только ты почему-то активно пытаешь переложить эту ответственность на других, — яростным шепотом ответил Сэм. — Он наш брат, Дин. Ты знаешь это, я знаю это. И нельзя делать вид, что это не так! Если бы ты узнал об Адаме до того, как все случилось, до гулей, до смерти отца, как бы ты поступил? Ты бы принял его в семью.  
— Нет. Я бы сделал так, как счел нужным отец, и держал бы его подальше от всего этого.  
— Мы не будем его отдавать, Дин!  
— Разве? Посмотри правде в глаза. Ни ты, ни я не способны воспитывать ребенка. Что ты сделал за эту неделю? А я скажу: ты читал книжки! Книжки, Сэм! И даже поговорить с ним не пробовал!   
Когда Сэм подскочил со стула, Дин понял, что перегнул палку.   
Адам с широко распахнутыми глазами застыл в дверях. Стоило братьям перевести на него взгляды, как он тут же отшатнулся, скрываясь за дверью.  
— Адам! — Сэм направился следом, предварительно одарив Дина осуждающим взглядом.  
Оставшись один, тот со злостью пнул стул.  
— Дьявол!

Потом Дин, конечно, извинился. Но сомневался, что это помогло. Адам просидел в комнате целый день до того момента, как он решился зайти к нему. Медведь валялся на полу, сверкая декоративной латкой на лапе. Вздохнув, Дин поднял игрушку, сжал в руках и нерешительно посадил на кровать. Он не стал объясняться, просто извинился и сообщил, что ужин будет ждать на столе.  
Сэм сбежал в архивы, где и просидел весь день. А к вечеру они опять поругались. Но Дин все равно назначил встречу с будущими родителями.   
Дальше стало хуже. Они с Сэмом и раньше спорили, ругались, не понимали друг друга и расходились в разные стороны. Когда камнем преткновения становится ребенок, это плохо. Адам был не слепой, не глухой и, как оказалось, не глупый.  
На следующий день Дин уехал на встречу, а когда вернулся, Сэм ждал его в библиотеке. Стоило ему сесть напротив, как брат тут же отложил книгу и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Они хорошие люди, Сэмми.  
— Дин, я… Дай нам время.  
Дин отвел взгляд.  
— Скажи, Сэм, ты хочешь оставить Адама здесь только потому, что не согласен с моим решением, или ты действительно считаешь, что для него так будет лучше?  
Сэм промолчал.  
— Два месяца, — твердо произнес Дин. Столько уйдет на переоформление опекунства и усыновление. — Если останемся при своем мнении, предоставим выбор Адаму.  
Сэм набрал было воздуха, чтобы возразить, но сдержался и кивнул. Дин и сам понимал, что так не делается, что нельзя вешать проблему выбора на четырехлетнего мальчишку, но это было наиболее приемлемым вариантом.

_— Мы угостимся тобой медленно и нежно, так же, как и Адамом._  
 _— Да, и кстати, он был твоим братом. Ты должен это знать._  
 _— Он был все еще жив, когда мы откусили от него первый кусок._  
 _— И он был такой крикливый._

Сэм растер руки, чувствуя, как невидимое лезвие режет кожу и огненная боль растекается по запястьям. Кровь капала на дно тарелки, а в голове в одном с ней ритме бились слова гулей. Или головная боль была лишь фантомом? Чувствовал ли тогда Сэм ответственность за Адама? Беспокойство? Расстроился ли, узнав, что он мертв? Или в нем был тогда только гнев и жажда? Что, если Дин прав?  
Глядя на сидящего за детскими книжками мальчика, он пытался, но не мог увидеть в нем того, двадцатилетнего Адама. Этот ребенок был просто ребенком. Одиноким, брошенным и никому не нужным.  
Сэм хотел исправить свои ошибки. Но если он не сможет? Когда-то Дин сказал, что Сэм — вылитый отец, и только потом пришло осознание, насколько прав был брат. Что, если это вернется и Сэм сделает из Адама очередного Сэма Винчестера, желающего быть как можно подальше от Джона Винчестера?  
— Эй, Адам, подойди сюда, — окликнул он мальчика. Когда тот подбежал ближе, подсадил к столу и указал на цветную картинку на экране. — Как думаешь, птичка хочет жить в домике или гнезде?  
Тест для детей он скачал еще три дня назад и безуспешно пытался получить от Адама правильные ответы.  
Мальчик какое-то время рассматривал изображение, а потом ткнул пальцем в дом. В который раз.   
Усмехнувшись, Сэм покачал головой.  
— Наверное, нам стоит прогуляться по лесу.  
На следующий день результат повторился.

Дин сидел, закинув ноги на стол, и прицельно кидал смятыми бумажками в урну. Он методично сминал очередной чистый лист, с хрустом сжимал его пальцами и резко выбрасывал руку. Когда белых комков на полу стало больше, чем в урне, Сэм раздраженно опустил книгу и посмотрел на брата.  
— Дин.  
Никак не отреагировав, Дин смял очередной лист.  
— Дин!   
— А? Что? Я тебя слушаю, — повертев в руках бумажку, он все-таки и ей запульнул в ведро, попал и гордо взглянул на брата.  
— Тебе не пять лет, чувак, — Сэм неодобрительно посмотрел на усеянный бумагой пол. — И это были чистые листы.  
— Зато я знаю, кому пять лет. Адам, топай сюда!  
Когда мальчик поднялся, отвлекаясь от книги, и подошел, Дин протянул ему бумажку.  
— Давай, парень, прицелься получше и вперед.  
Адам, неуверенно сжав белый комок, потоптался на месте, и Дин ободряюще сжал его плечо. Бумажка попала точно в цель.  
— Так держать, пацан! Дай пять! Сэмми, не хочешь к нам?  
Покачав головой, Сэм опять склонился над книгой.

 

_— Ух ты!_   
_— Это легко, следи за отдачей и нажимай на курок. Три раза._   
_— Да?_   
_— Вперед…_   
_…_   
_— Новичкам везет, да?_   
_— Нет, у тебя талант. Отлично стреляешь._

Мог ли Адам действительно стать выдающимся охотником, воспитай они его подобающим образом? Сэм не сомневался, но продолжал медлить и не спешил втягивать ребенка в семейное дело. Более того, он даже не был уверен, что сможет решиться на это. Сам он был в два раза старше, когда узнал, чем действительно занимается их отец, и прошло еще два года, прежде чем он увидел своего первого призрака. Чем дольше Адам оставался рядом, тем больше колебался Сэм.  
Музыка в гараже орала так, что сомнений относительно местонахождения Дина не возникало. Тот обнаружился под Импалой и, как только Сэм склонился ниже, выкатился из-под приподнятой машины.   
— Ты не видел Адама? — спросил Сэм.  
— Что? Я тебя не слышу!  
Раздраженно вздохнув, Сэм выключил магнитолу. Тишина, наступившая в гараже, почти давила на уши.  
Дин поднялся на ноги и небрежно вытер руки о рваные джинсы.   
— Скучный ты, Сэм. И остальным кайф портишь.  
— Ты Адама не видел?  
Дин вновь склонился над Импалой.  
— Вылезай, парень, тебя нашли.   
Когда из-под капота показался измазанный в машинном масле Адам, Сэм неодобрительно нахмурил брови.   
— Дин, он же весь испачкался!  
— Да, мамочка, именно это он и сделал. Думаешь, ты в его годы выглядел приличнее? Давно пора, а то как девчонка — книжки да книжки. Скучно же! Тебе же скучно?  
Адам отрицательно мотнул головой.   
Кому было скучно, так это Дину. Как только было объявлено перемирие и Адам немного успокоился, Дин чего только не переделал: извел Сэма бесчисленными насмешками по поводу и без, сделал перестановку на кухне, вознамерился заняться библиотекой, но Сэм запретил, и тогда он закидал ее бумажками. А Адам таскался за ним хвостом, как только понял, что там, где Дин, обязательно есть развлечения. Нельзя сказать, что ребенок стал более доверчивым. Он, скорее, привык. Скучали теперь оба.   
Когда Дин сел за книжки, Сэм понял, что тот дошел до своего предела. 

Стол под Сэмом практически подпрыгнул, а хлопок оглушил.  
— А? Что? — он резко выпрямился на стуле, потирая щеку, где, вероятнее всего, красовался отпечаток от клавиатуры.   
Дин сидел напротив. Перед ним лежала толстая книга, покрытая многолетней пылью.   
— Я спросил, как спалось, — сказал он.  
— Отлично, — Сэм потянулся, задавил готовый вырваться зевок и тут же оглушительно чихнул. — Дин, что это вообще такое?   
— Как думаешь, такой книжкой убить можно?  
Сэм отвлекся, закрывая страницы в браузере, и не сразу среагировал на вопрос.  
— Сэм?  
— А? Да. Пожалуй, да... Ты что, все это время читал?  
— Под «все это время» подразумевается «пока ты спал на клавиатуре»? Да. Знаешь, для таких целей кровать куда удобнее.  
И опять непроизнесенное «Какого хрена с тобой творится?».  
Сэм почти не спал. И дело не в кошмарах — их не было. А в чем проблема, Сэм не знал. Но иногда он вот так отрубался, отсыпаясь пару часов.  
Он выгнул спину, разминая позвоночник, и придвинул к Дину ноутбук.  
— Посмотри.  
— «Брак моей сестры был на грани развода», — прочел Дин. — Что именно меня должно заинтересовать?  
— Читай дальше.  
Шевеля губами, Дин дочитал статью и отодвинул ноутбук.  
— Сэм, да она все придумала. Парочка просто помирилась, и никакого божьего вмешательства здесь не было.  
— Читай комментарии, — Сэм пододвинул ноутбук обратно.  
— Город с прогрессирующей амнезией. Неплохо. Кто-нибудь умер?  
— Среди теряющих память, насколько я знаю, нет. Но вот что интересно: смертность за последние месяцы все же увеличилась. Один мужчина свалился с лестницы и сломал шею.  
— Что иногда случается.  
— Там было пять ступенек, Дин. Он по ней ходил в течение двадцати лет. И вот еще, сотрудника зоопарка сожрал внезапно освободившийся из террариума крокодил.  
— Необычно, но не невозможно, — Дин прокрутил страницу ниже. — При чем здесь амнезия?  
— Хотел бы я знать.  
— Даже если это и охота, не думаю, что сейчас самое время, — Дин захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
Собственно, Сэм был удивлен, что возражения не последовали раньше.  
— Мы не будем светиться. Попросим Бобби прикрыть в случае чего. Нам нужно развеяться. Адаму тоже нелегко. Он даже на улицу выйти не может, потому что вокруг лес да пустырь.  
— Думаешь, мотельные комнаты ему понравятся больше?  
Сэм набрал было воздуха, готовясь возразить, но услышал тихие шаги. Адам стоял в дверях.  
— Как спалось? — улыбнулся Сэм, загоняя подальше раздражение на Дина.   
После дневного сна мальчик выглядел помятым и, скорее, недовольным, но постельный режим Сэм заставлял соблюдать неукоснительно.  
Дин поднялся с места.  
— Я пошел готовить ужин, — объявил он.

В еде Адам предпочитал фастфуд, и все попытки Сэма приучить его к нормальной пище были безуспешны. Тут он потерпел окончательно и безоговорочное поражение. А Дин только посмеивался.  
После, когда Сэм подавал Дину грязную посуду, тот сам вернулся к обсуждаемому вопросу.  
— Еще что-нибудь там произошло? — тихо спросил он.  
— За последние две недели случилось больше свадеб, чем за последние полгода. Уличная проститутка вышла замуж за миллионера.  
— Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь. Ты вычитал о пропавшей памяти, и только потом узнал, что город поразила брачная лихорадка, чем воспользовалась местная Красотка? — Дин ухмыльнулся. — Стареешь, чувак. Думаешь, это ради разнообразия настоящий трикстер?  
Сэм развел руками.  
— Очень похоже, но они меняют и искажают реальность, а не воспоминания. И убить, заставив поскользнуться на ступеньке… Тебе не кажется, что это слишком скучно для трикстера?  
— Действительно, какое веселье, — Дин задумчиво барабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Я не знаю, Сэм. Может быть, это всего лишь совпадения, а может быть, и нет. Проверить стоит, но брать Адама с собой…  
— Предлагаешь оставить его у Бобби?  
— Бобби сам со дня на день сорвется на дело.  
Дин хотел на охоту. Черт возьми, да он оживился, как только прочел статью. Поэтому Сэм знал, что убедит его.  
— Давенпорт не очень далеко. Часов за девять доберемся.  
Выкрутив кран, Дин быстро вытер руки.  
— Давенпорт? Твоя взяла, мы едем, — и он обернулся к Адаму: — Эй, парень, топай сюда, нас ждет поездка!  
Сэм вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Едем? И все? Я думал, что мне понадобится хотя бы день на уговоры.  
Дин уже спешил к себе в комнату, но в дверях обернулся.  
— Три слова, Сэмми: Бактаун, бордели, Красотка. Поездка будет супер!

Привалившись бедром к Импале, Дин задумчиво смотрел вперед. Противно моросил дождь, и чем дальше они отъезжали от центральных штатов, тем тяжелее становились нависающие над ними тучи. От утреннего беззаботного настроения не осталось и следа.  
Перед отъездом позвонили Стивенсоны, сообщив, что процесс переоформления бумаг идет полным ходом. Суд был назначен на середину декабря, раньше, чем предполагалось.  
Дин скосил глаза на серьезного, насупленного Адама, прижимающего к себе медведя и безразлично смотрящего в окно. Тому изначально не понравилась мысль куда-то поехать, и, если быть откровенным, Дин понимал почему: для ребенка такие поездки означали новый дом, новых людей, всегда новую семью.  
Поежившись на пронзительном ветру, Дин нырнул в машину. Где, черт возьми, Сэм? Он там весь магазин скупает?  
— Отвратительная погодка, — пробормотал Дин и, облокотившись о сиденье, обернулся к Адаму. — Чего нос повесил, парень? Вот увидишь — когда приедем, будет светить солнце.  
Адам продолжал глядеть в окно, и Дин устало вздохнул.  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он. — Адам?  
Тот неохотно повернул к нему голову.  
— Послушай, — Дин ненадолго замялся. — У нас есть небольшая работа. Не думаю, что она займет много времени. Парочку дней перекантуемся в мотелях, а потом вернемся обратно. Это даже весело. Сэм в твоем возрасте обожал переезды.  
На самом деле он их ненавидел.  
— А ты? — прямо спросил Адам.  
— Я? — не понял Дин.  
— Что ты делал в моем возрасте?  
 _«Хватай брата и беги на улицу! Скорее, Дин! Беги!»_  
— Я присматривал за Сэмми. Старший брат, сам понимаешь.  
Сэм вышел из магазина. Прищурившись, посмотрел на небо, поднял воротник куртки и быстрым шагом поспешил к машине.  
— У меня никогда не было братьев, — сказал мальчик.  
Дин не смог не вздрогнуть. Если в чем они с Сэмом и сошлись во мнениях, так это в том, что Адаму не обязательно знать, что тот их брат.  
— Ты же рос в семьях, где было много детей, — неловко предположил Дин.  
Адам посмотрел на него совсем не детским взглядом:  
— Это были разные дети. Всегда.  
Что ж, в этом присутствовала своя логика. Считать братом или сестрой каждого живущего рядом, если они еще и меняются каждый месяц…  
С оглушительным чихом Сэм залез в Импалу и поставил перед собой бумажный пакет.  
— Слишком холодно, даже для конца ноября, — выдохнул он, стряхивая быстро впитывающиеся в куртку капли воды. Потом сунул руку в пакет и достал оттуда шоколадный батончик. — Держи, Адам, это тебе.  
Дин наблюдал зашкаливающую по нереальности картину — ребенок недоверчиво смотрит на блестящую оберткой шоколадку, не торопясь ее брать.  
Руки на руле сжались крепче. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы узнать подробности детдомовского — а иначе и не назовешь — детства мальчишки. У Адама будет нормальный дом, нормальные родители, нормальная жизнь. И нормальные братья, пусть и сводные.  
Во время следующей остановки Дин открыл багажник.  
— Зачем нам все это? — он раздраженно отставил в сторону очередной пакет непонятно с чем, пытаясь достать сумку со сменной одеждой. Багажник напоминал свалку.  
— Горшок, немного одежды… — пожал плечами Сэм.  
— Словно чертова семейная поездка, — проворчал Дин, — не хватает только трехколесного велосипеда.  
— Дин, в чем дело?  
Спокойствие Сэма раздражало еще сильнее. Ребенок в просторном помещении и ребенок в машине — это разные вещи. В бункере Адам, по большей части, был предоставлен сам себе. Но на охоте им придется постоянно за ним присматривать.  
Теперь идея проехаться казалась не столь удачной. Пожил бы у Бобби, ничего страшного.  
— Я поведу, — примирительно предложил Сэм. — А ты поспи.  
Дин с сомнением покосился на брата и перевел взгляд на спавшего в обнимку с медведем Адама.  
— Разбудишь через пару часов.  
— Идет.

Мотель был не хуже и не лучше остальных. Вывеска тихо поскрипывала, помигивая частью букв. Дверь в номер оказалась перекошенной и закрывалась с трудом.   
В ответ на выразительный взгляд Дина консьерж лишь пожал плечами: единственный свободный номер. Как выяснилось, свадебная лихорадка весьма выгодна для мотельного бизнеса.   
Трехместных номеров тоже не было, и они с трудом выторговали диван. Дин привычным жестом рассыпал соль по подоконникам, Сэм начертил защитные символы. Когда Адам вышел из ванной, дьявольская ловушка была спрятана под ковром, а соль — скрыта занавесками.   
Сэм как обычно скупивший по пути местные газеты, штудировал их содержимое, а у Дина руки так и тянулись проверить оружие, но не при мальчишке же. В одном помещении вообще оказалось на редкость тесно.   
Пока Сэм погружался в мир новостей, Дин украдкой поглядывал на взобравшегося на диван Адама. Тот со сдержанным любопытством разглядывал неказистую комнату, даже за диван сунул нос.  
Ладно, пока ему тут нравится, Дин готов мириться со всем. Нетерпеливо побарабанив пальцами по прикроватной тумбочке, он резко поднялся.  
— Я пройдусь.  
— Купи молока, — рассеянно отозвался Сэм.  
— Молока?  
Сэм наконец отвлекся от изучения газет.  
— Да, Дин, молока. Адаму необходим кальций, — и он повернулся к мальчику. — Эй, ты почему еще не спишь?  
— Я не люблю молоко.  
Дин сдержал готовый вырваться смешок.  
— Боюсь, приятель, деваться тебе некуда. Сэмми у нас с характером.  
— Дин!

Вытирая лицо полотенцем, Дин вышел из ванной и поделился открытием:  
— Сток забит.  
Ни Сэм, ни Адам, сидевшие перед ноутбуком, не обратили на него внимания. Дин хмыкнул и посмотрел на экран. Ярко-синяя птица парила над домом и раскидистым деревом с гнездом, похожим на кляксу.   
— Дом или гнездо? — почти монотонно спросил Сэм.   
— Дом, — Адам указал на дом, и брат расстроенно покачал головой, а Дин, с трудом сдерживая смех, прислонился к стене.   
— Почему ты просто не скажешь ему?   
— Адам должен сам к этому прийти, — упрямо ответил Сэм.  
— Эй, парень, почему дом?  
Сэм выглядел недовольным. Впрочем, когда это его волновало. Взгляд у Адама, когда он посмотрел на Дина был серьезен.  
— У мистера Морриса жила птица. Он говорил, что если она вылетит в окно, то обязательно умрет.   
— Что и требовалось доказать, — подытожил Дин и насмешливо взглянул на брата.  
Сэм слишком придирался к мелочам. Здесь не могло быть правильных ответов, уж Сэму-то стоило это понять, как и то, что тест написал клинический идиот. И не расстраиваться, когда Адам каждый раз давал «неправильный» ответ.  
— Я к семье того бедолаги, что свалился с лестницы, — предупредил Дин, доставая ключи от Импалы.  
Сэм быстро отодвинул ноутбук и встал.  
— Заодно завезешь нас в зоопарк.  
— Нас? Тебе не кажется, что ребенку там не место?  
— Ребенку? В зоопарке? Ты серьезно так считаешь?  
Дин кивком указал брату на дверь и, когда они оба вышли, оставив Адама рассматривать картинки в ноутбуке, напомнил злым шепотом:  
— Мы, кажется, договорись, что не будем втягивать его в это дело.  
— Это просто зоопарк.  
— Со сбежавшим крокодилом. И ты идешь туда на расследование.  
— Послушай, Дин, я знаю, ты беспокоишься. Но сотни детей ежедневно посещают зоопарк. И никто пока не пострадал.   
Дину не нравилась уже сама мысль, что Адам посетит место, где недавно по сверхъестественным причинам погиб человек.   
— Дин, я присмотрю за ним, правда.  
— Если что-то случится, сразу звонишь мне, — предупредил Дин. — Никакой самодеятельности, и никаких «я справлюсь сам»!

Сэм не мог оторвать Адама от морских котиков. Тот как прилип к бассейну со скалой в центре, так и не отходил. Животные раздували щеки, шевелили усами, фыркали — мальчик был заворожен. А Сэм не знал, на что смотреть: на оживившегося ребенка или на животных. Но ему все еще было необходимо узнать причину смерти сторожа.  
— Адам, пойдем, посмотрим на других.  
Обычно послушный Адам его не слушал. Это сбивало с толку. Не силой же его уводить?  
— Адам, нам пора, — Сэм растерянно огляделся по сторонам, жалея, что рядом нет Дина. Тот бы точно знал, что сказать, чтобы и не расстроить мальчика, и увести его.  
— Дети в этом возрасте всегда такие.  
Высокая темноволосая девушка стояла рядом, приятно улыбаясь Сэму. На ее груди он заметил бейдж сотрудника зоопарка.  
— Как насчет небольшой экскурсии в сопровождении? — предложила она. — У меня как раз набирается новая группа.  
Сэм облегченно выдохнул. Отлично, детский аниматор — это то, что его спасет.  
Девушка оказалось шустрой, увлекла Адама в одно мгновение, и Сэм, немного понаблюдав, оставил ей номер телефона и ушел к смотрителю.  
И уже вместе они посетили огороженный желтыми лентами террариум с крокодилом. Ничего не обычного там Сэм не заметил. Лишь большая зеленая рептилия равнодушно созерцала его, прищуривая один глаз.  
Осмотр, как и разговор со смотрителем, не дал ровным счетом ничего. Но инстинкт охотника в Сэме вопил, что это не просто несчастный случай. Хотя с виду все выглядело как обычная небрежность: кто-то плохо закрыл клетку, крокодил выбрался наружу и напал на первого встречного. Сторож также не представлял собой ничего сверхъестественного: никаких конфликтов, скандалов и прочего, работу свою любил и дорабатывал последнюю неделю перед пенсией.  
Отправив Дину адрес родственников убитого, Сэм еще раз осмотрел террариум и крокодила. Телефон зазвонил, когда Сэм склонился к земле, раздвигая пожухлую траву, и обнаружил подсохшую кровь.  
— Да?  
— Сэм? Это Нора. Вы оставляли мне свой номер.  
— Нора, — он прижал трубку к уху, придерживая ее плечом. — Аниматор, я помню. Все в порядке?  
— Да, я хотела сказать, что время экскурсии подошло к концу и…  
Сэм посмотрел на часы и мысленно выругался.  
— Да, конечно, сейчас буду.  
Ему пришлось бежать, но все равно прошло немало времени, прежде чем он нашел Адама, вновь сидящего у вольера с морскими котиками и поедающего мороженое.  
— Ради бога, простите, — переводя дыхание, Сэм упер руки в колени. — Я заплачу за потраченное время.  
— Сэм, все в порядке. Мне было совсем не сложно.  
Девушка протянула ему минералку, и он в два глотка осушил бутылку.  
— Мне правда очень неловко. Я совершенно забыл о времени.  
Если быть до конца честным, Сэм забыл и об Адаме тоже.  
Нора мягко рассмеялась.  
— Мой рабочий день уже закончен, так что ничего страшного. Я часто присматриваю за детьми.  
Сэм коротко посмотрел на Адама. Обычный ребенок. Этот день явно пошел ему на пользу. Что если Дин прав, и ему нужно нечто большее, чем два охотника и пыльный бункер?  
Они с девушкой встали рядом и тоже принялись наблюдать за резвящимися котиками.  
— Сэм? Мне можно спросить? — вдруг произнесла Нора.  
— Да, конечно.  
— У него ведь нет мамы, да?  
Сэм вздрогнул, невольно сжимая губы.  
— Нет, — солнце отражалось от воды и слепило глаза, и он прикрыл их рукой.  
— Извини, я не должна была спрашивать.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Просто… — сморщившись от яркого света, Сэм обернулся к девушке и поймал сочувствующий взгляд голубых глаз. — Все сложно. Сложнее, чем я ожидал.  
— С детьми никогда не бывает просто.  
— Да. Наверное, ты права, — он кинул взгляд на Адама, завороженно наблюдающего за игрой котиков.

Когда Дин вернулся, Сэм читал газету. Увидев брата, он кивнул на спящего Адама, словно говоря «потише, не буди».  
— Как прошел опрос семейства? — спросил он, пока Дин доставал из бумажного пакета остывший бургер.  
— Тупик, — Дин откусил кусок и с набитым ртом продолжил. — Рядовой несчастный случай. Днем на ступеньки уронили ланч-бокс, масло из контейнера растеклось по ступенькам. Чувак споткнулся и упал. Конец истории. С крокодилом та же песня.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Думаешь, это просто совпадения, не имеющие никакого отношения к провалам в памяти?  
— Это ты мне скажи.  
— Убийства произошли две и три недели назад, но теряющие память люди появляются каждый месяц. Только раз в месяц. Я проверил. Каждое полнолуние в течение трех месяцев кто-то обязательно забывал о своих проблемах: что он поссорился с женой, поругался с братом, имеет проблемы на работе, должен денег. Странная, выборочная потеря памяти. Они как будто не замечали несоответствий, пока их не тыкали в это носом.   
— У чувака налаживается жизнь, а потом в один момент — бум, и все возвращается обратно, только еще хуже, — усмехнулся Дин. — Да уж, в чувстве юмора не откажешь.  
— Свадебная лихорадка тоже началась месяц назад.  
— Думаешь, это оборотень, который вместо того, чтобы выгрызать сердца, питается стертой памятью? А такое вообще возможно? — Дин потер шею. — Не знаю, Сэмми. Я бы сказал, что это не наш случай и убийства тут совершенно ни при чем, но что-то меня беспокоит. Чувак работал последний день, уже забрал документы и ушел с работы пораньше. Уйди он, как обычно, на час позже, все было бы отлично.  
Сэм нахмурился.  
— А ведь сторож тоже дорабатывал последнюю неделю перед пенсией.  
Дин удивленно приподнял брови и сел на кровать.  
— Думаешь, у кого-то есть зуб на увольняющихся?  
— Если бы я знал, — Сэм открыл ноутбук.  
— Кажется, у нас были документы социальных работников. Завтра навещу потерявших память и счастливо ее вернувших, — Дин покачал головой. — Не знаю, старик. Или тут орудуют два разных монстра, или один, но у него большой круг интересов.  
Сэм еще раз пожал плечами. Дело, которое поначалу и делом-то не казалось, становилось все запутаннее.  
Дин вернулся из ванной, когда он открывал очередную страницу.  
— Я спать. Ты ложишься?   
— А?.. Да, позже.  
Под недоверчивым взглядом старшего брата он выключил свет и ближе подвинул ноутбук.

— Вот, — Сэм протянул газету с обведенным красным маркером объявлением. Дин мельком посмотрел на заголовок.  
— Дом? Решил прикупить недвижимость?  
— Снять, а не купить. Этот мотель — не самое подходящее место.  
— Мы все детство останавливались в таких мотелях, — возразил Дин.  
Сэм коротко выдохнул и привел следующий аргумент.  
— Ночью я проснулся из-за того, что кто-то долбился в стенку спинкой кровати. С соответствующим звуковым сопровождением. Будешь сам объяснять все Адаму?  
— Туше, — Дин выхватил газету. Парень еще слишком мал для таких вещей. — И как сильно это ударит по нашему карману?  
— Зависит от того, как долго мы здесь задержимся.  
— Звучит обнадеживающе. — Дин посмотрел на спящего ребенка. — Не собираешься его будить?  
Сэм тоже обернулся к Адаму.  
— Пусть поспит еще часок, вчера он вымотался.  
Хмыкнув, Дин надел наушники, настраиваясь на полицейскую волну.  
Адам вскоре проснулся сам, почистил зубы, умылся и позавтракал. Теперь Сэм опять показывал ему какую-то чушь.  
Радио зашипело, и Дин прибавил звук, прислушиваясь и записывая.  
— Эй, Сэмми. Ты, кажется, говорил, что нет связи с полнолунием? Теперь есть. У нас еще один несчастный случай.  
В отглаженный костюм федерала Сэм облачился за три секунды и только потом посмотрел на брата.  
— Мой в машине. Быстрее, приятель, иначе успеем только к окончанию шоу.  
Они столкнулись в дверях. Встретились взглядами и одновременно оглянулись.  
— О, черт...  
Ничего не понимающий, испуганный их поспешными сборами, Адам вжался в диван, спиной прикрывая медведя.  
Они собирались оставить парня одного. Только потому, что заработала полицейская волна. Только потому, что торопились делать свое дело…  
Дин надеялся, что не только он сейчас чувствует себя мудаком. Виноватый взгляд брата подтвердил: не только.  
Кто-то из них мог сейчас остаться, но что делать, когда другому действительно понадобится помощь?  
— Нам нужна няня, старик.  
Сэм достал телефон.  
— И я знаю, где ее найти.

Дину пришлось поехать одному. На место очередной смерти, к страдающим провалами памяти миссис Брэнсон, мистеру Питерсону и еще десятку человек. Одна и та же история — проблемы в семье и на работе, обостряющиеся конфликты.   
К вечеру он сам готов был их убить, оказав этим неоценимую услугу.   
Из мотеля Сэм уже выписался, и еще полчаса Дин добирался до их нового жилища. Небольшой беленький домик заставил его скрипнуть зубами. Бежевые тона, широкие окна, старая, но еще вполне пригодная мебель. И никаких тараканов, крыс или забитых стоков. Это было на уровень выше того, к чему они привыкли.  
— Сэм! — громко окликнул он, оглядываясь вокруг. Когда Сэм так и не откликнулся, он прошел вглубь дома, заглядывая в комнаты, пока не остановился, замирая, в дверях кухни.  
Ухмыльнувшись, он многозначительно оглядел короткие джинсовые шорты, обтягивающие потрясную женскую задницу, и удобнее привстал к двери. Даже если Дин и ошибся домом, он был готов остаться здесь жить.   
Только заставив себя отвести взгляд, он заметил сидящего за столом Адама — тот болтал ногами, обеими руками обхватив кружку.  
Значит, с домом ошибки не было.   
А Сэм даром времени не терял.   
Дин одобрительно усмехнулся, еще раз оглядывая высокую смуглую девушку. Мулатка. И он готов поспорить, что спереди она такая же красотка, как и сзади. Адам, сидевший за столом, тоже не отрывал от девушки взгляда, и мысленно Дин показал парню большой палец.  
Когда девушка попробовала достать стоящую на верхней полке кружку, Дин пару секунд полюбовался четко очертившимися ягодицами и только потом поспешил на помощь.  
— Спасибо, — перехватив у него кружку, она приветливо улыбнулась и тут же обернулась к Адаму.   
— Сейчас приготовим тебе коктейль, Адам. Он куда лучше молока, поверь мне.  
Пока она смешивала коктейль, Дин обошел стол и облокотился о кухонную стойку.  
— Эмм…  
— Я Нора, няня, — представилась девушка, ставя перед мальчиком полную кружку молочного коктейля. — А ты Дин. Сэм о тебе рассказывал.  
Да уж, няня что надо. Дин оценил и пухлый рот, и темные брови. Все виденные истории «восемнадцать плюс» про нянь тут же пронеслись в его голове.  
— Ну, так…  
— Нора.  
— Да, Нора, — подхватил он. — Значит, Сэм обо мне рассказывал?  
Девушка насмешливо посмотрела на него, а затем, отвернувшись, направилась к раковине.  
— Да, он сказал, что придет парень по имени Дин.  
Дин невольно приосанился, но когда Нора продолжила, постарался сделать вид, что лишь поменял позу. Если бы Сэм был здесь, то сказал бы, что кое-кто ведет себя как придурок.  
— Значит, няня... Но ведь скучные вечера после работы ты проводишь не с детьми?  
— Временно няня. Все как с ума посходили, не проходит и дня, как кто-то срочно решает пожениться. Свадьба за свадьбой, и везде требуются няни для детишек приезжающих гостей. На самом деле я согласилась на предложение Сэма только потому, что мне нужен был небольшой отдых от того народа, что приходится видеть каждый день.  
При слове «свадьбы» Дин насторожился.  
— И как?  
— Что «и как»?  
— Как работается на свадьбах? Ничего необычного не происходило?   
Нора с сомнением посмотрела на него, сведя брови.  
— Необычного? В присмотре за детьми? Ты шутишь? С детьми всегда все необычно.  
Дин кинул задумчивый взгляд на пьющего коктейль Адама.  
— Да уж, с этим не могу не согласиться.  
— Мне пора идти, — Нора закинула сумку на плечо. — Вернусь завтра утром. Сэм говорил, что вас обоих часто не бывает дома.  
Пока девушка направлялась к двери, Дин заново оценил ее округлые ягодицы.  
— Да, по поводу вечеров…   
Нора обернулась и понимающе улыбнулась.  
— Я очень ценю твое внимание, Дин. Но не думаю, что его оценит Сэм.  
Дин растерянно моргнул. Или ему сейчас тонко намекнули, что Сэм нашел себе не только няню, но и девушку, что на него не было похоже, или она только что приняла их за…  
— Я не… мы не… — начал было он, но девушка уже скрылась за дверью. И тогда Дин, все так же сбитый с толку, уселся на кухонную стойку и оглушительно рявкнул: — Сэм, а ну тащи сюда свою задницу!

— Поверить не могу! Она решила, что мы геи!  
Даже утром Дин все не мог успокоиться, расхаживая по небольшой гостиной перед братом.  
Отвернувшись от окна, через которое он наблюдал за играющим перед домом Адамом, Сэм хмыкнул. Он до сих пор веселился из-за того, что Дина отшили при попытке закадрить. За что Дин готов был дать ему в морду.  
— Такого уже не происходило много лет, почему теперь?  
Сэм выразительно поднял брови.  
— Два мужика и ребенок? Действительно, почему?  
— О, значит, мы вышли на новый уровень отношений, дорогой, — язвительно парировал Дин.  
Несмотря на веселье, Сэм выглядел не лучшим образом. И Дин не знал, сколько еще времени должно пройти, прежде чем брат признает вслух, что его бессонница уже давно стала проблемой.  
— Как спалось? — нейтрально поинтересовался он.  
Входная дверь хлопнула, и Сэм с готовностью обернулся. Это была Нора. Сняв с плеча рюкзак, она приветливо им улыбнулась.  
— Привет, парни. Я не опоздала?  
Зазвонил телефон, и Дин ответил, отвлекаясь, но все же показал жестом, что разговор они продолжат.  
— Агент Хилл? — спросили в трубке.  
— Одну минуту, — оглянувшись на Нору и Сэма, Дин отошел в другую часть комнаты. — Я слушаю.  
— Это лейтенант Шарли. Вы просили перезвонить, если мы обнаружим что-то необычное.  
— Да, конечно, лейтенант, вы что-то нашли?.. — Дин махнул Сэму на дверь. — Да, я записываю.  
Пока лейтенант диктовал ему адрес, Сэм быстро распрощался с Норой, и братья вышли из дома.  
— У нас еще один труп, — объявил Дин.  
— Дай угадаю — с работы он тоже не увольнялся?  
— Куда круче. Это было самоубийство. Парень оставил прощальную записку.  
Сэм с сомнением посмотрел на брата и оглянулся на играющего на лужайке мальчика.  
— Эй, Адам, Нора пришла!  
Наблюдая, как Адам убегает в дом, Дин покачал головой и сел в машину.  
— Даже у него теперь больше шансов закадрить эту девчонку.  
Сэм хмыкнул, садясь на соседнее сиденье.  
— Думаешь, это самоубийство тоже наш случай?  
Дин качнул головой, соглашаясь.  
— В записке парень обвинял мироздание в том, что оно, исполнив мечты, растоптало его жизнь. Он был счастлив, Сэм. Только что женился. Впрочем, кто сейчас не женится… Получил повышение, собирался на Гавайи на медовый месяц. Идеальная жизнь, а он лезет в петлю. 

В самоубийстве не было ничего необычного. Кроме того, что оно случилось. Труп еще не сняли, и он покачивался в петле. Оглядев тело, Дин крепче сжал губы и посмотрел на Сэма. Тот отрицательно качнул головой. Отлично. Ни ЭМП, ни серы, ни ведьмовских мешочков.   
Заплаканную молодую жену в комнату не пускали, и Сэм жестом показал, что поговорит с ней. Дин еще раз осмотрел труп и осторожно взял упакованную в пластиковый пакет записку.  
Когда, перекинувшись парой слов с лейтенантом, он покинул дом, Сэм уже ждал его у Импалы.  
— Томми Райт, — сообщил Сэм, как только они сели в машину. — Как ты и сказал, недавно женился и получил повышение. Парень был неудачником, Дин. Еще месяц назад он обзванивал просрочивших выплаты заемщиков и сам выплачивал ипотеку на пятьдесят лет. А затем — свадьба с симпатичной девушкой и эта поездка.  
— Демон с перекрестка? — вяло предположил Дин.  
— Только если псы научились вешать людей.  
Дина передернуло.  
— Жуть какая.  
— Кроули держит демонов на коротком поводке. Это кто-то другой. Кто-то, решивший поиграть в бога.  
— Ха, я тебе с десяток таких назову.  
— Вперед.  
Дин с готовностью открыл рот и закрыл, так ничего и не придумав.  
— Итак, что мы имеем? Четыре трупа, никто друг с другом не знаком, работают в разных местах, разных возрастов. Увольняющийся клерк, выходящий на пенсию сторож, досрочно сдающая сессию студентка и получивший повышение новобрачный.   
— Еще с десяток склеротиков и Красотка, — Дин остановился возле подвернувшейся забегаловки. — Я все-таки считаю, мы должны навестить местную Джулию Робертс. Не только у нашего Томми круто поменялась жизнь, она может стать очередной жертвой.   
— Там ты справишься и без меня. Нора свободна только до полудня.  
К Красотке Дин так и не попал. Вначале Нора заставила их всех вместе пообедать, а потом загрузила Дина грязным бельем и отправила в прачечную. И вместо того чтобы заниматься работой, Дин наблюдал, как в барабане вертятся детские футболки.

— Адам спит, а мне пора в зоопарк, — Нора посмотрела на наручные часы. Черный ободок мелькнул на смуглом запястье и тут же спрятался в рукаве широкой белой блузки.  
— Ты и так задержалась, — Сэм открыл потертый бумажник, доставая пару банкнот и протягивая их девушке. — Спасибо, ты даже не представляешь, как нас выручаешь.  
— Для меня это не проблема, — Нора бросила взгляд в сторону комнаты Адама, мягко улыбнувшись. — Он смышленый мальчик. И с ним приятно проводить время. Знаешь, тогда, в парке, я решила, что ты его отец.  
Сэм неловко усмехнулся и взъерошил волосы.  
— Все несколько сложнее, — неохотно признался он.  
— Он ведь приемный, да? Прости, я понимаю, конечно, он приемный, вы же не можете... ну, то есть, у вас… — сбивающаяся с мысли Нора выглядела бы очаровательно, если бы не смысл, который она вкладывала в слова. — Я к тому, что он явно не привык жить с семьей. И я бы не сказала, что он проблемный, но… он выглядит одиноким. И слишком взрослым.  
Сэм тоже оглянулся в сторону спальни Адама, но увидел лишь дверь и мутное отражение собственного лица в гладкой, отполированной до блеска табличке.  
— Как я и говорил, все несколько сложнее.  
— Вы привыкнете, это вопрос времени. Просто старайся почаще напоминать ему о том, что он еще ребенок.  
Сэм коротко улыбнулся. И все же заговорил на беспокоящую его тему:  
— Да, и Нора, ты неправильно все поняла, мы не геи.  
Девушка с понимающей улыбкой похлопала его по плечу, заставляя почувствовать себя еще более неловко.  
— Этого не стоит стыдиться, Сэм. Вы семья, у вас есть ребенок, и прятаться в такой ситуации — это не…  
— Нет, ты не поняла. Мы действительно не геи, — Нора все еще не выглядела убежденной, а улыбка так и не сошла с ее лица. — Мы братья, — твердо сказал Сэм. — А Адам, он… — _«…еще один наш брат, возродившийся после того, как по моей вине попал в Ад, из которого я вытащил его, когда мою душу забрал Всадник Смерть по просьбе Дина, до этого продавшего свою душу ради того, чтобы я жил. А его настоящий отец уже десять лет как мертв, обменяв свою жизнь на жизнь Дина...»_. — …наш дальний родственник. Мы только недавно узнали, что он у нас есть.

Проводив Нору, Сэм заглянул в комнату Адама. Мальчик лежал в постели, но не спал, а, посадив перед собой мишку, чесал его за ухом. Одеяло упало на пол, оголяя босые детские стопы с то и дело поджимающимися от холода пальцами. И у Сэма руки зачесались прикрыть их. Спрятав улыбку, он постучал костяшками пальцев о дверь.  
— Привет. Почему не спишь?  
Зажмурившись, Адам перевернулся на другой бок. И Сэм все-таки улыбнулся, пока поднимал одеяло и укрывал ребенка. Снаружи осталось одно только медвежье ухо, и, поколебавшись, Сэм прикрыл и его.   
— Только не задохнись там, хорошо?  
Адам не ответил.  
В гостиной Сэм упал на диван, расслабляясь и тут же ощущая, как в поясницу начала медленно впивать жесткая пружина. Но двигаться не хотелось.  
Дом безмолвствовал. Дин еще не вернулся из прачечной, и только тиканье настенных часов да дребезжание старого холодильника на кухне нарушали тишину.  
Сон не шел. Все же переместившись с пружины, Сэм развернул газету.  
Влажная тряпка упала ему на лицо, когда он почти заснул.   
— Думаешь, это смешно? — сжав в руках детские штаны, Сэм хмуро посмотрел на брата. — Дин, тебе сколько лет?  
Коротко хохотнув, Дин сгрузил выстиранные вещи на кресло.  
— Воспринимай жизнь проще!  
Сэм швырнул вещь обратно, досадуя на хорошую реакцию Дина. Поймав штаны, тот кинул их в общую кучу и сел на диван, отпихнув ноги Сэма.  
— У кого-то утопили щенка?  
Поерзав из-за впившейся теперь в ягодицу пружины, Сэм пнул Дина в ответ.  
— Какого щенка?  
— Я имел в виду скорбное выражение твоего лица... Да не вертись ты!  
Спустив ноги с дивана, Сэм сел.   
— Я не знаю, Дин, — он ненадолго замолк, неуверенный, стоит ли им обсуждать это. — Нора сказала, что Адам выглядит одиноким. И я думаю… Что, если она права?  
Дин улегся на диван с противоположной стороны, смещая Сэма к краю и вытягивая ноги ему за спину.  
— Ты слишком многого от него ждешь. Парень менял семьи как перчатки, был предоставлен сам себе. Это накладывает отпечаток, — он поерзал и сполз ниже. — Чувак, в этом диване пружин больше, чем в развалюхе Бобби!  
— И не скажешь, что оно к лучшему?  
Дин кинул на него короткий взгляд.  
— Что бы ты ни думал, Сэм, я вовсе не хочу для парнишки одинокой жизни.  
— Да ты даже не посмотрел в его сторону за эти дни.  
Сэм почувствовал, как напряглось тело брата.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Разве? Ты избегаешь его, Дин. С тех самых пор, как мы сели в Импалу.   
— Что за бред!  
— И говорить с ним ты тоже не хочешь.  
— Опять бред.  
Сэм резко поднялся и тут же покачнулся, хватаясь за пустоту перед собой. Когда тьма перед глазами рассеялась, Дин стоял рядом, поддерживая его под локоть.  
— Эй, это что сейчас было? Старик, ты сейчас… в обморок упасть пытался?..  
Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу, убеждаясь, что твердо на них стоит. Дин отошел, но глядел так, словно готов был в любой момент подхватить опять.  
— Сэм, — он свел брови, смотря внимательно и решительно, — сколько ты уже не спишь? Только не ври.  
А Сэм все гадал, когда же он спросит напрямую.   
— Сэм?  
— С тех пор как заехали в дом, — неохотно буркнул он.  
Дин так ничего и не сказал, и Сэм рискнул поднять взгляд. Брат молча опустил руку в карман и достал оранжевый пузырек.  
— По одной перед сном. И заканчивай с этим.  
Когда пальцы сжали пузырек, Сэм молча кивнул, благодарный, что Дин не стал развивать тему.

— Кас, я умоляю, если наша дружба хоть что-то для тебя значит, пожалуйста… Сэмми не в порядке. И я не знаю, что делать.

Сэм открыл окно как раз в тот момент, когда Кас, стоящий напротив Дина, разглаживал смятый плащ. Темнота скрывала их лица, но силуэты невозможно было не узнать.  
— Сэм многое пережил, — Кас говорил тихо, на грани слышимости, но Сэм и так понял, о чем речь. Это не было неожиданностью — слишком ненормально спокойным выглядел Дин тогда, в гостиной. — Шрамы, оставленные на нем, нельзя изгладить. Они следствие, но не часть падения «стены».  
— Так сделай что-нибудь, — Дин повысил голос. — Взмахни рукой, или что ты там обычно делаешь, и убери. Кас, ты клялся мне, что исцеление было полным!  
Предполагалось, что их никто не слышит, но, честное слово, эти двое могли бы говорить и потише. Сэм передвинулся так, чтобы в лунном свете можно было увидеть лица. Кас стоял к нему спиной, а вот Дина он видел, тот сосредоточенно хмурил брови, выглядя обеспокоенным и напряженным.  
— Так оно и было, шрамы возникли позднее.  
— Так убери их, — упрямо повторил брат.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, Дин, их невозможно сгладить, — ангел огорченно покачал головой. — Шрамы появились из-за того, что пришлось пережить Сэму, но истинная их причина в том, каким образом мыслит и воспринимает мир твой брат. Если я уберу эти шрамы, мне придется стереть часть личности Сэма, иначе они вновь появятся.  
У Дина было такое лицо, словно он был готов заорать что-то похожее на «руки прочь от моего брата». Он невольно выдвинул плечо вперед, как будто загораживая Сэма, которого сейчас не было за его спиной.  
— Это можно как-то блокировать? — сквозь стиснутые зубы спросил он.  
— Психика человека — во многом большая загадка. Ты не захочешь видеть те последствия, которые возникнут после моего вмешательства.  
— Предлагаешь сводить его к мозгоправу?!  
— Предлагаю дать ему время.  
Сэм отошел от окна. Все равно самое главное он уже услышал. Впервые причина была не в чем-то сверхъестественном, не в демонской крови или инфернальном предназначении, а в том, что он, Сэм, все еще оставался человеком. И его психика вот таким образом справлялась с пережитым. Или не справлялась.  
Он решительно взял пузырек и кинул в рот сразу две таблетки.

— Это была любовь с первого взгляда, — проникновенно заглядывая Дину в глаза, говорила длинноногая брюнетка. — Только увидев его, я поняла, что не смогу быть ни с кем другим. Это как благословение небес. Мое сердце…  
Сэм больше наблюдал за старающимся держать лицо Дином, чем за новоиспеченной новобрачной. Брат то и дело сжимал губы и сводил брови, пытаясь выглядеть серьезнее, но тут же подносил руку к лицу, откашливаясь.  
— Спасибо, что уделили нам время, — перебил Сэм, когда стало понятно, что ничего нового они не услышат. — Мы обязательно пришлем вам статью.  
Дин рассмеялся, как только они покинули дом.  
— Старик, это… это нечто! Наша Красотка действительно Красотка!  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Не думаю, что дело в ней. Скорее, в том, кто спровоцировал прорву бракосочетаний.  
Брат недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Ты ведь шутишь, да? — и когда Сэм пожал плечами, раздраженно закатил глаза. — Чувак, да она нам сейчас весь фильм пересказала, вплоть до сцен с покупками и хранением денег в бачке! Или она лжет, во что я не верю, или кто-то очень постарался, чтобы это случилось в действительности.  
— Дин, ты… — Сэм замялся, — смотрел «Красотку»?   
— Все смотрели «Красотку», — усмехнулся Дин и, понизив тон, уточнил: — Сэм?.. — но так и не дождался ответа. — В самом деле, чувак!

— Это все один большой фарс, Сэмми, — Дин барабанил пальцами по рулю, выезжая с парковки. — Кто-то водит нас за нос, а сам развлекается, наблюдая с галерки.  
С этим нельзя было не согласиться. Но не факт, что проблема не в них самих. Все-таки ни Сэм, ни Дин не были сейчас в форме. Сэм в который раз пожалел, что не нашел им обычного призрака.   
Люди, никак не пересекающиеся друг с другом, имеющие разный круг интересов. От проститутки до клерка-ботаника и домохозяйки. Как он их находит? Что он с ними делает, учитывая, что большая часть еще жива.  
— После этой ночи луна начнет убывать. Если не сегодня, придется ждать следующего месяца.  
— Я не знаю, Сэм. Она не похожа на потенциальную жертву убийства. Скорее на человека, чьи мечты исполнились.  
 _«Вы испортили мою мечту»._  
Сэм резко выпрямился на сиденье, стукнувшись коленом о бардачок.  
— Мы идиоты, Дин!  
Дин вздрогнул, машина вильнула в сторону, и Сэм стукнулся уже о дверь.  
— Нельзя же так орать!  
— Твою ж… — Сэм тер одновременно и ноющее колено, и ушибленный локоть. — Желания, Дин! Ты же сам сказал. Оно исполняет желания. Мужик, сломавший шею, хотел новую работу, пенсионер не желал уходить из зоопарка, клерк-самоубийца мечтал о статусе в обществе и девушке, а проститутка грезила романтичной любовью. Все всё получили. Трое из них теперь мертвецы.  
— И свадебный бум как последствие? — Дин свел брови. — Все потерявшие память хотели исправить свою жизнь. Так почему у кого-то лишь стирается память, а у кого-то резко меняется жизнь? Тебе не кажется, что это как-то нечестно?  
Сэм одарил Дина хмурым взглядом.  
— И кого же ты считаешь больше пострадавшей стороной?  
Он достал телефон и набрал Бобби. Если они имели дело с проклятиями, следовало как можно скорее выяснить, что является причиной.  
— Должен заметить, кто бы ни исполнял эти желания, как-то слабенько у него это получается. Помнишь того депрессивного мишку? — улыбнулся Дин. — Вот это я понимаю, желание так желание.  
Дин был прав. То, что происходящие вещи не выходили за пределы разумного, сильно сбило их с толку.   
Бобби трубку не брал, и, оставив сообщение, Сэм обернулся к брату.  
— Должны быть точки соприкосновения. Они должны были где-то пересекаться. Общественные места, кафе, парки. Проклятая вещь как-то привлекала их внимание. Но они не должны были знать, что она делает — никто не сообщил о том, что намеренно желал изменений в своей жизни.  
— Это может быть что угодно, Сэмми. Хотя бы одна и та же остановка, — он указал пальцем на автобусную остановку.  
— Жертвы слишком разные. Не так много существует мест, которые могли бы посещать и те, и другие.  
Заглянув в зеркало заднего вида, Дин повернул Импалу на соседнюю улицу, чуть не снеся при этом фонарь.  
— Пожалуй, беседа с теми, кто еще жив, сильно упростит нам задачу. Мистер Питерсон с женой были самыми словоохотливыми из тех, кого я посетил.  
Телефон зазвонил, когда они уже подъезжали к месту.   
— Это не проклятый предмет, — вместо приветствия заявил Бобби. — Другой принцип работы, нет того масштаба. Кто-то очень осторожно выбирает жертв, и он никак не может контролировать последствия.  
— Не проклятие? — Сэм махнул Дину, чтобы не отвлекался от дороги. — Ты уверен?  
— Да, мальчик, я уверен, — Бобби раздраженно хмыкнул. — Он не может сделать ничего сверхъестественного. Только то, что укладывается в рамки разумного. Пожелай ты летать, скорее упадешь с самолета, чем вырастут крылья. Понимаешь?  
Вспомнив ранее упомянутого мишку, Сэм кивнул. Пожалуй, он начинал понимать, к чему клонит Бобби.  
— Как демон перекрестка?  
— Да, только демоны, как бы смешно это ни звучало, со сделками не жульничают.  
— Бобби, ты выяснил, кто это? — громко спросил Дин, склоняясь к телефону.  
— Этим и занимаюсь, балбес. А вы ищите место.  
— Я бы обязательно заподозрил джинна, если бы точно не знал, что это не он, — сообщил Дин, как только Сэм сбросил звонок и заметил на второй линии пропущенный звонок от Норы.  
— Он просто исполняет желания. Но эти желания не всегда то, о чем мечтали люди.  
— Как в «Трассе 60»!   
— Что-то типа того, — усмехнулся Сэм уголками губ, набирая по телефону Нору. — Только он точно не Гэри Олдмен.  
— О.Ж. Грант — крутой чувак. Думаешь, существуй он в действительности, мы бы его убили?  
— Он ведь тоже убивал людей.  
— Нет, они просто загадывали неправильные желания.  
Сэм иронично посмотрел на брата.  
— Да ладно, чувак, фильм действительно крутой!  
Нора не отвечала, и Сэм, спрятав телефон, вслед за Дином вышел из Импалы.  
Доброжелательная старушка-соседка, поглаживая такую же древнюю, почти полностью облезшую кошку, сообщила, что семейная пара уехала к психологу. И доверительно сказала, что у них в семье те еще проблемы.   
Выдавив из себя улыбку и громко чихнув, Дин ретировался обратно в Импалу, оставив Сэма наедине со словоохотливой дамой. И тот по мере разговора все больше злился на брата, вечно бросающего его в подобных ситуациях. Вежливо распрощавшись со старушкой, он сел в машину и хлопнул Дина раскрытой ладонью по груди.  
— За что? — возмутился тот, пряча улыбку.  
Сэм проигнорировал вопрос.  
— Питерсоны месяц назад начали посещать психолога, ты знал? Вначале это дало положительный результат, они забыли — буквально забыли — о своих проблемах, но потом снова разругались, как кошка с собакой, — Сэм сделал многозначительную паузу.  
— Думаешь?  
— Как ты считаешь, многие посещают сейчас психолога?  
 _«Предлагаешь сводить его к мозгоправу?»_  
Не только Сэм вспомнил об этом. Дин выглядел почти виноватым.   
Поэтому с готовностью кивнул на вновь зазвонивший телефон.  
— Необходимо узнать, посещали ли психолога остальные, — подытожил Сэм и ответил на вызов. — Да, Нора, привет. У вас все в порядке? Ты не отвечала.  
— Сэм, Адаму плохо! «Скорая» сейчас везет нас в больницу, мы…  
— Что?! Нора, что с ним?!  
Дин жестами спрашивал, что случилось, и порывался вырвать телефон из рук.   
— Я не знаю, похоже на аллергию или отравление! Он задыхается, и у него судороги. Господи, Сэм, прости меня!  
— Нора, Нора, успокойся, — зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, и отталкивая Дина, Сэм поспешно достал из бардачка блокнот с ручкой. — Скажи мне адрес, куда вас везут. Мы сейчас подъедем.  
Кое-как накарябав адрес, Сэм тут же сунул его в руку Дина.  
— Адама везут в больницу, — коротко сообщил он.  
Импала еще никогда так резко не газовала с места.

Дин сидел, опираясь локтями о колени и сцепив пальцы на затылке. К Адаму их не пустили, оставалось только ждать в коридоре. Сэм стоял рядом, привалившись спиной к стене, а Нора сжалась на соседнем стуле.  
Каждый раз, как в коридоре раздавались шаги, Дин приподнимал голову в надежде, что это необходимый им врач. Но время тянулось, и к ним никто не приходил.  
Когда терпение начало подходить к концу, и Дин был готов вынести к чертовой матери все двери, показался мужчина в белом халате.  
— Кто родители ребенка?  
Дин поднялся с кресла вместе с отстранившимся от стены Сэмом.  
— Мы его опекуны.  
— Что с ним? — перебил Дин.  
Врач с сомнением оглядел их, но спустя мгновение пригласил идти за собой. Белые стены коридора навевали неприятные воспоминания, но кабинет врача произвел еще более угнетающее впечатление, напомнив все те разы, когда они были вынуждены посещать больницы.  
Дин требовательно посмотрел на врача:  
— Док, я клянусь, если вы сию же минуту не скажете…  
— Он сейчас в порядке, — перебил его врач, открывая карту пациента. — У Адама острая аллергическая реакция на мед. Вам известно об этом?  
Сэм отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Мы направили запрос в Гринсберг. Там он проходил обследования последние полтора года. В отчете сказано, что у Адама год назад случился анафилактический шок. Сейчас, если бы мы опоздали хотя бы на десять минут, мальчик был бы мертв.  
Мед? Черт возьми, откуда у них оказался мед?!  
— Я… кажется, видел банку вчера на кухне, — сообщил бледный Сэм. — Я не знал, просто переставил ее, там мог быть мед, дом не наш и…  
Врач отложил в сторону карту.  
— Это не мое дело, но по документам я вижу, что вы совсем недавно оформили опекунство, — он дождался нерешительного кивка от Сэма. — Здоровье ребенка нуждается в постоянном наблюдении. С таким не шутят. Еще один приступ может оказаться фатальным. Тем более в его возрасте.  
— Вы правы, это не ваше дело, — отчеканил Дин. — Мы можем забрать его домой?  
Врач с сомнением заглянул ему в глаза, и Дин сильнее стиснул челюсти, злясь на всех докторов разом с их бесценными советами.  
— Я бы порекомендовал эту ночь пронаблюдать его в больнице. Отек легких уходит плохо, температура еще не спала. И хотя вероятность повторного приступа крайне мала, лучше бы…  
— Я понял вас, док, — Дин поднялся со стула. — Но хотя бы увидеть его мы можем?  
Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, он направился к двери.  
— Пошли, Сэмми.  
Сэм все еще стоял, уставившись в пол, и Дин сжал его плечо, подталкивая к выходу.

Свет в палате был приглушен, проникающие сквозь жалюзи лучи солнца оставляли на полу и больничных койках тонкие полоски света. Помимо Адама, здесь находилось еще два спящих ребенка. Дин решил, что и Адам спит, но стоило им подойти ближе, как мальчик тут же распахнул слезящиеся глаза. Кожа его выглядела нездорово бледной, лицо припухло, а дыхание было затруднено.  
Оглядев койку, заправленную белым больничным бельем, Дин поморщился и присел на край.  
— Привет, парень. Ты как?  
Адам попытался приподняться, но Дин мягко, но решительно надавил на плечи, заставляя лечь обратно.  
— Нет-нет, еще рано. Воды хочешь?  
Облизав пересохшие губы, Адам кивнул. Сэм принес графин, Дин помог мальчику приподняться. Вода в стакане была теплой, и Адам только смочил губы и тут же опустился обратно.  
— Ну вот, отлично, — Дин ободряюще похлопал по маленькой коленке, спрятанной под тонким больничным одеялом. — Ну и напугал ты нас, парень. Надеюсь, больше так не будешь?  
Адам, все еще облизывая губы, отрицательно качнул головой, вряд ли понимая суть вопроса.  
Стоящий рядом Сэм молчал, смотрел в одну точку и взгляда не поднимал. А Дин даже представлять не хотел, о чем тот сейчас думает.  
— Доктор хочет, чтобы на эту ночь ты остался здесь, — неохотно сообщил Дин, но, увидев, как напрягся Адам, поспешно продолжил: — Только скажи, и я тут же заберу тебя отсюда. Честно. Тебе решать.  
Адам хотел уехать домой. Дин видел это по его перепуганным слезящимся глазам, но мальчик лишь крепче сжал одеяло.  
— Я останусь.  
Все еще неуверенный, что поступает правильно, Дин глубоко вздохнул.   
— Я привезу тебе одежду и зубную щетку. Захватить еще что-нибудь?  
Адам отвел в сторону глаза и что-то прошептал в ответ так тихо, что услышать было просто невозможно.  
— Хорошо, Адам. Я положу его, — глухо сказал Сэм и настойчиво потянул Дина из палаты.  
А когда он часом позже вернулся обратно и разобрал собранный Сэмом пакет, то обнаружил на дне плюшевого медведя, сверкающего глазами-бусинками. 

— Когда я уехал, он уже спал, — сообщил Дин, потирая подбородок с отросшей щетиной. — Черт! Мальчишка хотел уехать, я видел это по его глазам. Но рисковать здоровьем…  
Сэм как сидел за ноутбуком, так и не сдвинулся с места.  
— Сэм?.. Сэмми?  
— Мед остался от прежних жильцов, — глухо ответил Сэм. — Дин, я не знал, я…  
Дин тихо вздохнул. Черт возьми, никто не знал. Это могло случиться когда угодно.   
— Сэм, посмотри на меня, — попросил он, положив руку на плечо Сэма и, не дождавшись, пока брат поднимет голову, сам встряхнул его. Он должен был это сказать, не передумать и не промолчать. Боль и вина Сэма тяжестью сдавили грудь, но Дин заставил себя говорить. Ради Адама и ради них самих. — Это был несчастный случай. Но он мог сегодня умереть, Сэм. Не из-за демонов, не из-за призраков, не из-за оборотней или гулей, а из-за того, что мы с тобой не знали. Хотя должны были знать.  
Это было несправедливо. Он не обвинял Сэма, но именно так звучали его слова. Дин знал, что тот лучше него справится с остальным, и из-за этого ощущал себя мерзавцем. Но, черт возьми, он должен был это сказать, потому что только так можно убедить Сэма в принятии правильного решения.  
А еще он хотел его спровоцировать. Увидеть в нем отклик собственной злости. А не просто «бить лежачего», как он это делал сейчас. Ему был необходим ответный удар. Поэтому Дин сказал то, что сказал.  
— Чувак, неужели в твоих книжках нигде не написано, что ребенок может чем-нибудь болеть?  
И он тут же почувствовал, как нос прострелило резкой болью. Сэмми не подвел. Проведя рукой по лицу, размазывая по пальцам кровь, Дин медленно выпрямился. Сэм смотрел на него злыми несчастными глазами, в которых гнева на себя было больше, чем злости на Дина.  
— Не смей так говорить, — выдохнул он. — Не смей.  
— Почему, Сэм? Потому что мы не справились?   
_«Потому что я не справился?»_  
— Адам…  
— Адам был бы мертв. Опять. Что еще должно случиться, чтобы ты понял, что ему с нами не место?  
Сэм зло сжимал губы, борясь с поднимающейся изнутри яростью, но все-таки не выдержал, не промолчал.  
— Сволочь, какая же ты лицемерная сволочь, Дин!  
А Дин уже начинал злиться по-настоящему. Потому что все сказанное было правдой. Потому что Адаму не место рядом с ними, потому что он, Дин, облажался. Облажался еще тогда, когда открыл могилу в склепе и обнаружил разлагающееся тело своего брата. Еще одного брата. И облажался еще раз, когда, обжигая руку, не смог открыть дверь. И облажался в третий раз, когда без колебаний выбрал Сэма. И ни минуты не пожалел об этом, не вспоминал о своем выборе ни единого дня. Пока ангелы не подбросили _его_ им. Хренов подарок небес! Ребенок! Живой человек. Его брат. Которому лучше быть где угодно, но не с ними. Не с его проклятой семьей.  
— Ты знаешь, это правда, Сэм. Из-за нас и только из-за нас Адаму пришлось пройти через все это! — голос Дина звенел от несдерживаемого гнева.  
— Ему пришлось пройти через это, потому что нас не было рядом! Знай он об охоте, гули не смогли бы до него добраться, а ангелы заморочить голову! И он бы до сих пор был жив.  
— А он и жив, Сэм! — Дин махнул рукой в сторону, где гипотетически располагалась больница. — Ему был дан гребаный второй шанс, который ты хочешь, чтобы он просрал на охоте и прочем дерьме!  
— Зато он будет в безопасности!  
— В безопасности? Как это было сегодня?!  
Воздух со свистом вырывался из легких, и разъяренный Дин пропустил следующий удар, но вернул его с удвоенной силой, заваливая брата на стол. Ножки затрещали, и стол, не выдержав, рухнул с Сэмом на пол.  
Сжав отвороты рубашки брата, Дин с силой встряхнул его.  
— Дай парню шанс. Дай ему уйти.  
Слизывая кровь с губ, Сэм оскалился в ответ.  
— Ты ведь не ему шанс даешь, Дин. Ты прячешься сам, — руки сжались крепче, но Сэм даже и не подумал вырываться. — Да ладно, Дин. Для тебя всегда семья была на первом месте. Ты бы никогда не отпустил Адама, если бы сумел избавиться от страха.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Хочешь сказать, что не винишь себя? Я тоже виноват перед ним. И я хочу это исправить. Как смогу. Я хочу быть рядом, если воспоминания вернутся. Я хочу помочь ему. А чего хочешь ты, Дин? Трусливо надеяться, что он так ничего и не вспомнит?  
— Помогать? — зло выплюнул Дин. — Так как ты помогаешь себе? Как сумел справиться со своим собственным адом?  
Сэм резко дернулся в сторону, вырываясь из захвата.  
— Не смей так говорить! Я, по крайней мере, попытаюсь, а не буду стоять в стороне! Он — наша семья, Дин!  
— И эта семья ничего, я повторяю, ничего хорошего для него не сделала. Отец был прав, держась от него подальше!  
— Из-за того, что отец был подальше, он и умер!  
— Не смей обвинять отца!  
Когда Дин замахнулся для очередного удара, Сэм скрутил его в захвате, отшвыривая и с силой придавливая к стене.  
— Чего ты больше боишься, Дин? — прошипел он в ухо, заламывая брату руку. — Того, что Адам узнает, что ты сделал? Или того, что, если понадобиться снова выбирать между мной и им, ты уже не отделаешься так легко?  
— Отпусти меня! — рявкнул Дин и рванул рукой, чувствуя как плечо простреливает боль. Хватка была крепкой, а этот лось всем телом придавил его к стенке. Еще пару раз дернувшись, Дин прекратил попытки. Сил бороться больше не было. — Сэм, отпусти меня. Пожалуйста.  
Когда брат, разжав руки, отступил назад, Дин схватил куртку и выскочил на улицу.

Бар встретил его позолоченными драконами и полумраком.   
— Двойной виски, — буркнул он, хлопнув по стойке пятидесятидолларовой купюрой.  
Скулу жгло, в носу хлюпала кровь, но физическая боль была сейчас куда привлекательнее той, что скрутила душу. Появившийся перед глазами стакан Дин тут же опрокинул и жестом попросил повторить.  
— Тяжелый день? — наклоняя бутылку, спросил бармен.  
Волком взглянув на узкоглазого — то ли японца, то ли китайца — Дин выпил и следующий.  
— Не твое дело, — отозвался он, снова двигая стакан в сторону бармена.  
Тот, пожав плечами, налил ему еще виски и отошел к другому клиенту.  
После четвертого стакана Дин попросил бутылку. Ему было хреново. В голове до сих пор звучали слова Сэма. И сколько бы он ни пил, голос брата никак не желал умолкать.  
Дерьмовый вечер. Вначале ему было больно за Сэма, потом ему стало больно из-за Сэма. Он хотел спровоцировать, но не учел того, что зубы у Сэмми не менее острые. Брат обыграл его в его же игре. И сделал это так, что Дин не смог ничего ответить.  
Посмотрев на свои руки, он с силой сжал стакан, чувствуя обманчивую твердость стекла. Сэм был прав — он боялся. Он больше всего боялся, что ему опять придется выбирать. Боялся привязываться к пацану, боялся, что не сможет потом сделать выбор.   
Сэм был ему братом, но ведь и Адам тоже. Этот ребенок — его чертов младший братишка. Его ответственность.  
 _«Береги Сэмми, Дин»._  
 _«А как же Адам, папа? Кто убережет его?»_  
Дин старался как мог, даже если это означало не привязываться к пацану, и тогда Сэм взял эту ответственность на себя. Но Дин не мог ему это позволить.   
Он уронил голову на руки и крепко зажмурился. Алкоголь бурлил в крови, и, откровенно говоря, Дин уже не был уверен, что сможет самостоятельно добраться домой. Взгляд поймал большую перламутровую жемчужину в лапах дракона, и, глядя, как мягко она переливается нежными оттенками, он медленно закрыл глаза.  
— Тебе пора домой, приятель, — бармен отодвинул от него бутылку. — Жена ждет. Беспокоится, наверное.  
— Нет у меня жены, — Дин неуверенным жестом придвинул бутылку ближе и, промахиваясь мимо стакана, плеснул еще виски. — У меня есть только Сэмми. И после сегодняшнего он меня точно не ждет.  
Взгляд плыл, размывался. Сережка в правом ухе бармена казалась невнятным пятном.  
— Думаю, Сэмми все равно тебя ждет, — вздохнув, ответил бармен.  
— Сэм, его зовут Сэм, — отрубил Дин, сверля сережку злобным взглядом. — Не Сэмми.   
Бармен примирительно поднял руки вверх.  
— Без вопросов, парень, Сэм так Сэм.  
Дин налил себе еще, ниже опускаясь на стойке.  
— Дети… Дети — это большая ответственность, чувак. Я говорил ему, что это не наше. От нас только вред. Я целый год пытался воспитывать ребенка, и знаю, как это сложно! Я виноват перед ним. Перед Адамом… И перед Сэмми тоже.  
Голова была тяжелая, и Дин, подперев ее рукой, распластался на стойке.   
— Вот у тебя есть дети? — спросил он у бармена.  
— Пока что нет, — китаец взял очередной стакан, протирая его. — Но я надеюсь, что скоро будут.  
Дин издал демонстративный смешок, который перешел то ли в икоту, то ли во всхлип.  
— Ребенок, за которого я отвечаю, сегодня мог умереть, — признался он, выравнивая пошатнувшуюся бутылку. — И это потому, что мы хреновая семья. Серьезно, что получится из того, кого воспитывают два мужика? Которые и с людьми-то жить разучились. Как звери. Кем Сэм хочет его вырастить? — Дин покачал головой. — Я люблю Сэмми, но он не понимает, что так нельзя.  
Бармен потормошил его за плечо, не давая уснуть, и Дин опять потянулся за виски.  
— То есть ты хотел бы, чтобы этого ребенка никогда не было?  
Дин горько усмехнулся. Хотел ли он, если ставить вопрос таким образом? Не будь этого ребенка, душа Адама до сих пор находилась бы в Клетке.  
— Я просто не хочу быть перед ним виноватым, хочу дать ему настоящую семью, хочу, чтобы Сэмми был счастлив, чтобы… — Дин опять стал засыпать, но, вспомнив о словах Сэма, поднял голову. — Сэм прав — я трус. Я боюсь, что однажды потеряю их обоих, поэтому не хочу привязываться и к парню тоже.  
Бармен сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу.  
— Тебе следует проспаться, друг. У моего народа бытует одна хорошая присказка: планы на год составляй весной, планы на день — утром. Поверь, завтра все твои проблемы будут и вполовину не так ужасны.  
Дин покачал головой. Хотел бы он, чтобы это было так. Хотел бы… Но желания так просто не исполняются.

Голова так разрывалась от боли, что хотелось умереть — заползти в самое темное место, где проклятый свет не резал глаз, и там сдохнуть.  
С хриплым стоном Дин приподнялся на кровати и тут же рухнул назад. Дерьмо… И почему он решил, что напиться было хорошей идеей?  
В его руку вложили прохладный стакан, для надежности сжав пальцы. Невнятно простонав «спасибо», Дин залпом выпил горькую воду, а затем осторожно приоткрыл один глаз.  
Сэм смотрел на него. Внимательно и спокойно. Разбитая губа припухла, в уголке рта осталась ссадина. Дин с трудом подавил в себе желание задать вопрос, как он. И так понятно, что не очень: Сэм казался бледным, помятым и явно не спавшим, дьявол подери его бессонницу. Или на этот раз причина, ради разнообразия, в Дине? Таблетки вчера Сэм, конечно же, не принял.  
— Ты вернулся под утро, — ровным голосом произнес Сэм.  
Дин не должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Не должен!  
Вздохнув, Сэм присел на край кровати.  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
В голове все еще стучала боль, и настроения вести сейчас какие-либо беседы не было никакого.  
— Послушай, я… — прохрипел Дин, привставая на постели.  
— Ты не виноват, — перебил его Сэм, правильно догадавшись о последующих словах. — Мы оба хороши, — он тяжело вздохнул, потирая уставшее лицо.   
Хотел бы Дин забрать себе его боль и усталость, но смог только положить руку ему на спину и легко ее погладить.  
— С тех пор как появился Адам, все оказалось слишком сложным, — произнес Сэм, чуть выпрямляясь. — У нас и раньше были проблемы, но я думал, что с появлением ребенка они решатся, а не умножатся. Может быть, ты и прав, и нам не следовало оставлять его себе.  
Дин отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Я просто был не готов к тому, что теперь вас будет двое. И ты прав, Сэм. Я испугался.  
Он откинулся на подушку. Черт возьми, Сэм был прав, все оказалось слишком сложным. Но та злость и отчаяние, ощущаемые Дином весь месяц, вдруг ушли. И уже одно это давало надежду, что у них еще есть время все исправить.   
Дин вновь открыл глаза.  
— Ты почему опять не спал?  
Сэм, пытаясь избежать ответа, поднялся с кровати, но Дин резко — до яркой вспышки боли в голове — схватил его за руку и потянул обратно, заставляя лечь рядом.  
— Отдохни немного, Сэмми, — он успокаивающе провел по плечам.  
— Адам…  
— А потом мы вместе заберем Адама из больницы, — и Дин крепче прижал к себе мужа.

Сэм неуверенно топтался возле палаты, не решаясь войти внутрь. Врач сообщил, что Адаму уже значительно лучше: температура почти спала, а дыхание больше не затруднено, но Сэму все равно было сложно. В первую очередь — простить себя.  
Дин затащил его внутрь практически силой, и уже вместе они подошли к ребенку, спящему с мишкой в обнимку. По щеке медленно полз солнечный лучик, потихоньку подбираясь к сомкнутым ресницам, и обязательно разбудил бы мальчика, если бы на кровать не присел куда более решительно настроенный Дин. Вытянув руку, он потормошил не прикрытое одеялом плечо.  
— Эй, приятель, пора вставать.  
— Дин? — сонно моргнув, Адам приподнялся на постели. Плюшевый мишка кувыркнулся с кровати и мягко приземлился у ног Сэма  
Наклонившись, тот поднял игрушку и под растерянным взглядом все еще слипавшихся глаз протянул ее обратно, ожидая, что Адам опять замкнется в себе. Но выражение лица мальчика еще оставалось осоловело-сонным.  
— Да, приятель, — сказал Дин. — Пора домой. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Адам потер глаза и сел прямо.  
— Хорошо.  
Соврал.  
Как бы сильно ни лажал Сэм, Адам никогда не жаловался, только становился еще чуть более неразговорчивым и замкнутым. Джон, как показала практика, справлялся со своими родительскими обязанностями гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, в свои четыре года Сэм отца еще боготворил.  
— Я… — неуверенно предложил он. — Я заберу у доктора Коннора заключение.  
Дин решительно поднялся с постели, задев бедром тумбочку. Он крепко сжал плечо Сэма и мягко подтолкнул его к кровати.  
— Заключение заберу я. А ты помоги собрать Адаму вещи. Все равно я не знаю, которые из них его.  
Проходя мимо Сэма, он мимоходом коснулся его локтя пальцами — не иначе, как в знак поддержки. Но даже если это было не так — все равно помогло.  
Вчера они совершенно некрасиво поссорились, но именно это, наконец, сдвинуло их отношения с мертвой точки. Сэм чувствовал, что то напряжение, которое появилось между ними еще до появления в их жизни Адама и которое только усиливалось со временем, сейчас начало отпускать. Честно говоря, Сэм уже и забыл, каково это — жить с Дином мирно. Только смутно помнилось, что раньше он это точно ощущал.  
Сэм принялся молча собирать вещи в пакет, краем глаза наблюдая за Адамом.  
— Ну, так… Тебе помочь переодеться?  
Адам отрицательно мотнул головой и начал слезать с постели. Встав на ноги, мальчик тут же пошатнулся, и, не поймай его Сэм, обязательно бы упал. Кожа ребенка под его рукой ощущалась горячей.  
— Думаю, я все же помогу.  
Сэм не стал стеснять Адама излишним контактом, просто натянул поверх пижамы штаны, укутал в куртку и поднял на руки, прижимая к себе. И почувствовал, как слабые пальцы неуверенно вцепились в его одежду. Кое-как подхватив пакет, он поспешил выйти из палаты. Адам дышал в шею и, кажется, опять засыпал.  
На больничной парковке было ветрено. Сэм, повернувшись так, чтобы на Адама не дуло, положил его на заднее сидение.  
Дин стоял рядом с машиной и разговаривал по телефону.  
— Да, хорошо. Нет, с ним уже все в порядке. Не беспокойся. До завтра, — коротко попрощался Дин, и, спрятав трубку, посмотрел сначала на Адама, а затем на Сэма — Думаю, сегодня мы справимся без Норы. Не возражаешь?  
Сэм согласно кивнул.  
— Держи, — Дин сел за руль, протянул ему листок с заключением и обернулся к сонно сползающему по сиденью Адаму. — Как думаешь, может, все-таки стоит купить детское кресло?  
Читая заключение, Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами. Голова болела, и он, осторожно поморщившись, растер виски рукой.  
— Сегодня отдыхаем.  
Кинув на мужа благодарный взгляд, Сэм вернулся к чтению. В голове упрямо пульсировала тупая боль. Да и Дин, вероятнее всего, после вчерашнего чувствовал себя не намного лучше, хотя, как всегда, в этом не признавался. А как чувствовал себя Адам, и предполагать не надо было — и так понятно, что ребенку было плохо  
Но, несмотря на это, Сэм впервые за все время чувствовал себя освобожденным. То, что мешало ему в предыдущие дни, ушло. Словно испарилось. И он должен был этому радоваться. Он и радовался. Но что-то не давало расслабиться полностью, тревожным колокольчиком звеня внутри.

_Сэму было больно._   
_— Все вышло, как он и говорил… Ты, я, твои истекающие кровью братья._   
_Больно._   
_— Ты, наконец, готов? Верно? Ты ведь знаешь, выбора нет. Его никогда не было._   
_— Прекрати. Прекрати немедленно!_   
_— А взамен что?_   
_— Будь ты проклят, Захария! Остановись, пожалуйста..._   
_Больно._   
_— Я сделаю это._   
_— Прости, что ты сейчас сказал?_   
_Очень больно._   
_— Да. Мой ответ «да»._   
_«Нет!»._

— Сэм, проснись. Сэм!  
Пробуждение было резким: подскочив на диване, Сэм поднес руку к лицу, ощупывая обветренные губы. Крови не было. Палец задел лишь подживающую ссадину.  
— Сэм? — Дин наклонился ближе, а Адам, стоявший неподалеку, испуганно смотрел на них обоих. — Эй, ты в порядке?  
Моргнув, Сэм растерянно кивнул. На мгновение ему показалось, что он чувствует металлический привкус крови во рту, но в следующий миг наваждение прошло.  
— Да… — хрипло ответил он. — Да, я в порядке. Просто кошмар.  
— Кошмар? — Дин скептически хмыкнул, подталкивая Адама к дивану, а сам сел на старый выцветший ковер. — С каких пор тебе снятся кошмары?  
Сэм смотрел на них, смотрел на узор на полу, но все еще видел что-то другое. И, несмотря на то, что понимал обращенные к нему слова, никак не мог ухватиться за смысл. Сон был странным, нелогичным, запутанным. И… Сэм знал, чем он закончится, видел черный отпечаток крыльев на полу, захлопнувшуюся дверь с раскаленной ручкой и парня — совсем еще пацана, — отхаркивающего кровь. В груди сдавило, но Сэм загнал тревогу подальше, туда, куда было отправлено и воспоминание о голубых глазах мальчишки.   
Поймав смущенный взгляд Адама, Сэм вздрогнул и поспешно выпрямился.  
— Сэм?   
— А?.. — он развернулся на диване, спуская ноги на пол и окончательно приходя в себя. — Дин, ты знаешь кого-нибудь по имени Захария?  
Не ожидавший вопроса, Дин честно призадумался, а затем пожал плечами.  
— Не припоминаю. О чем речь?  
— Нет, ни о чем, — Сэм согнул и разогнул ноги, восстанавливая кровообращение. — Просто мне он приснился… Кем бы он ни был.  
Дин хмыкнул.  
— А я думал, тебе кошмар приснился.  
 _«Ты убил его, Дин»._  
Стоило Сэму посмотреть на Адама — слова сразу застряли в горле.  
— Долго я спал?  
— Не больше часа. Мы, собственно, собирались обедать. Составишь компанию? — спросил Дин. В дверь позвонили. — А вот и обед. Пойдем, парень. Уж за пиццу расплатиться ты должен уметь.  
Адам соскочил с дивана, неловко споткнулся и, выпрямившись, поспешно побежал за Дином. И куда только делась утренняя вялость? Сэм непонимающе смотрел вслед — то ли Дин соврал и он проспал не один час, а целую жизнь, то ли что-то кардинально поменялось, пока он спал. Потому что Дин, наконец, видел ребенка, а Адам не хмурил лоб.  
Пока они расплачивались с курьером, Сэм успел умыться. Холодная вода помогла согнать сонный морок. Приснившийся кошмар уже не производил прежнего гнетущего впечатления. Да и голод заявил о себе громким бурчанием в животе. Поэтому он поспешил на кухню, где одуряюще вкусно пахло едой.  
— Почему пицца круглая, а коробка для нее квадратная? — позже спросил Адам, размазывая по тарелке остатки сыра.  
Застыв с поднесенным ко рту куском, Сэм удивленно посмотрел на него. А Дин лишь громко рассмеялся.  
— Ну, что скажешь, умник?   
Прожевав свой кусок, Сэм поймал серьезный взгляд Адама.  
— А как ты считаешь?  
— Так и знал, что просто взять и ответить он не сможет, — хмыкнул Дин и потянулся за последним куском пиццы. — Все очень просто, парень: потому что так принято.  
Сэм недовольно посмотрел на Дина.  
— Принято? И это твой ответ?  
— Ну, я хоть что-то сказал.   
Отмахнувшись от Дина, Сэм вновь обратился к мальчику.  
— Коробки делают квадратными потому, что так дешевле.  
— Почему?  
Действительно, почему? Сэм озадаченно потер шею. Как объяснить ребенку то, о чем и сам имеешь лишь малейшее представление?  
А Дин опять засмеялся.  
— Ну, Сэмми, почему?  
Сэм все-таки пнул его под столом. Но, поймав веселый взгляд Адама, передумал ругаться.  
— А, да идите вы… — обреченно буркнул он, собирая тарелки.

После обеда Дин занялся Импалой, и хмурого, с вновь поднявшейся температурой, Адама Сэм укладывал сам. Почти силой. Ребенок беспокойно вертелся, не мог заснуть. И успокоился, только когда укрылся одеялом до подбородка и прижал мишку к груди. Его щеки опять горели, дыхание было тяжелым, и Сэм долго не решался оставить его одного.   
Позже, когда Сэм уснул, сидя за ноутбуком, на его плечи, разминая их, опустились чужие руки. Он благодарно застонал и откинулся назад, чувствуя легкий запах машинного масла и бензина. Знакомый и привычный запах.  
— Чем занимаешься? — тихо окликнул Дин, надавливая сильнее, а затем сам склонился над его плечом, ниже опуская ладонь, и посмотрел на экран. Громко хмыкнул и, не выдержав, рассмеялся.  
— Производство коробок для пиццы? Ты серьезно? Да парень уже и думать об этом забыл!  
Сэм захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Но Дин не дал ему встать, разворачивая к себе.  
— Эй, Сэмми, он ребенок, понимаешь? А дети всегда задают много вопросов. Но это не значит, что в ответ надо устраивать доскональный разбор темы, — он опустился перед ним, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Не переигрывай, Сэм, не надо. Просто отвечай, как считаешь нужным, этого будет достаточно.  
Фыркнув, Сэм откинулся на спинку стула.  
— И где ты раньше был, такой понимающий?  
— Эй, я отлично лажу с детьми!   
— Я знаю Дин, — Сэм грустно улыбнулся, — я знаю.  
Веселье тут же ушло из глаз Дина.  
— Сэм, по поводу вчерашнего…  
— Не надо.  
Согласно вздохнув, Дин осторожно коснулся рукой раненой губы.  
— Прости. За это.  
— А ты меня.  
Прикосновения Дина отдавались тянущей тоскливой болью внутри. Черт возьми, Сэм и не помнил, когда муж последний раз его касался. Кажется, это было или не с ними, или в другом мире.   
— Значит, больше никаких разговоров о том, чтобы его отдать? — нерешительно спросил Сэм.  
— Никаких, — твердо произнес Дин. — Кстати, где он?  
— Спит, — ответил Сэм и неохотно добавил: — И, наверное, не слишком мной доволен.  
— Ты говоришь так, словно отнял его любимую игрушку, — хмыкнул Дин.  
Сэм отстранился, не оценив легкомысленного настроя мужа. После больницы им стало проще, и он не мог понять, почему. Может быть, это было просто следствием стресса, но ощущение фарса, чьей-то несмешной шутки не покидало Сэма.  
— Пошли, — Дин решительно потянул его за собой.  
— Куда?  
— Будем вас мирить.

Сэм не знал, как Дин это сделал. Сам бы он точно не смог. После ужина Адам сидел на старом ковре, выстраивая в ряд солдатиков. Напротив Дин, в роли вражеского генерала, расставлял свой полк. И в какой-то момент Сэм понял, что для Дина это не просто попытка занять ребенка или сблизиться с ним. Ему действительно было интересно.   
Это было почти за гранью понимания Сэма. Поэтому, когда Дин ненадолго ретировался в ванную, он растерялся, из зрителей по умолчанию перейдя в активные участники.  
И не сказать, чтобы Сэма действительно занимала нелепая расстановка пластиковых игрушек. Куда больше поражала фантазия, с которой ребенок подошел к этому вопросу. В смысле, ему же только четыре года, откуда это в нем? Он же… Не глупый, нет. Скорее, он же ребенок. А дети, они … ну да, они же глупые.  
Сэму стало почти стыдно: он никогда не воспринимал Адама всерьез, по умолчанию решив, что ребенок ничего не понимает просто потому, что он ребенок. И все его попытки научить чему-то Адама изначально не были направлены на результат. Сейчас же, наблюдая, как мальчик, шевеля губами, переставляет солдатиков за ограждения и, пригибаясь к полу, смотрит на вражеский гарнизон, Сэм думал: откуда это в нем? Почему он знает, что так надо делать?   
Это было почти откровением — наблюдать за несмышленым существом, которое на самом деле понимает куда больше, чем ты думаешь.   
Осознавать, что ты идиот, не очень приятно. Но понимание, что у Дина не возникло подобных проблем, несмотря на первоначальные попытки отгородиться от мальчишки, грело душу. Потому что, если не у Сэма, то хотя бы у его мужа хватит умения разрешить конфликт.  
— Думаю, нам всем пора в постель, — Дин стоял за его спиной, мягко касаясь шеи.  
Посмотрев на часы, Сэм поразился тому, сколько прошло времени.   
— Адам, бегом в душ!  
Адам неохотно поднялся, не отрывая взгляда от маленького гарнизона.  
— Уже иду, Сэм.  
Дин потрепал мальчика по голове.  
— Я прослежу, чтобы они никуда не сбежали. А ты заслужил сказку на ночь. Сэм отлично их рассказывает.

Когда Адам заснул, Сэм все еще сидел в кресле, не решаясь встать, опасаясь потревожить детский сон.   
Сам он в постель не торопился. Если не бессонница, так кошмары точно не дадут ему выспаться.   
Наблюдая за спящим ребенком, Сэм легко улыбнулся тому, как тот прижимал к себе игрушку, когда думал, что этого никто не видит. Лицо Адама было расслабленным, спокойным. Чуть откинувшись в кресле, Сэм прикрыл глаза и, наверное, задремал. Потому что когда его за плечо потряс Дин, он понял, что не слышал перед этим никаких шагов.   
Приложив палец к губам, тот мотнул головой в сторону двери и потянул за собой.  
— Тебе нужно нормально спать, — Дин держал его за плечи и твердо смотрел в глаза. — Сэмми, ты не можешь еще больше себя изматывать.  
Если бы это было так просто.   
— Я… — Дин завел его в свою комнату, и Сэм запнулся.   
Представшая взгляду кровать не была слишком широкой — если Дин намерен уложить его рядом, им обоим будет тесно. Да и… Сэм взглянул на мужа. В воспоминаниях он припоминал тихое уверенное дыхание спящего неподалеку Дина, но с тех пор, как они делили одну постель, прошло очень много времени. Собственно, Сэм не понимал, что держит их вместе, кроме того, что он действительно любил Дина. Но ведь иногда и этого слишком мало?  
— Ты очень много думаешь.  
Дин опять к нему прикасался. Расстегивал пуговицы, стягивал рукава с деловитой сноровкой. Спазм в горле заглушил слова, которые Сэм мог бы произнести в ответ.  
— Давай спать, Сэмми. Сегодня был чертовски выматывающий день.  
Когда рука Дина придавила его к постели, возражать уже было поздно. И, как оказалось, в том, чтобы заснуть, нет такой уж большой проблемы.

Душ бодрил. Тело просыпалось, и Дин, смывая с себя остатки пены, подмигнул дрожащему в запотевшем стекле отражению.  
Когда он покинул постель, Сэм еще спал. Даже после того, как он отстранился, размыкая объятия, тот не проснулся, лишь перекатился на освободившееся теплое место.  
Сделав воду немного прохладнее, Дин потянулся, наслаждаясь бодрящим душем. Утро было тягуче-расслабленным, почти мирным, несмотря на тяжелые дождевые тучи за окном. Лениво намыливая пах, Дин провел рукой по полувставшему члену и тихонько выдохнул. Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы стоять утром под душем, мучаясь вопросом: подрочить или нет. Дин помнил, что обычно это его нисколько не заботило. В конце концов, такие вещи — заурядная необходимость. И для здоровья полезно.  
Мелькнувшая было идея завалиться вечером в бар, показалась дикой. Он почти забыл о Сэмми в тот момент, пока перебирал подобравшиеся яйца и сжимал в горсть мошонку. А потом стало не до мыслей. Дроча резкими, жесткими движениями, Дин тихо выдыхал через сжатые зубы, локтем опираясь о скользкий кафель стен.  
Кончил он быстро, на движении рукой к головке. И как только дрожь стихла, с силой стукнул по кафелю. Какого черта? У него муж лежит в постели, а он здесь дрочит и думает о том, что неплохо бы завалиться в бар, чтобы — что уж тут скрывать — кого-нибудь снять.  
Как это случилось? Когда Дина стали посещать подобные мысли? Получается, ведь он… изменял мужу? Дин знал, что это так. Но вины не было. И куда больше сбивало с толку то, что он продолжал любить его. Болезненная, неизлечимая зависимость от спящего в его постели человека, на грани жизни и за гранью понимания, необходимость в его присутствии, боль от его боли, и сильная, неугасающая тяга к нему — наверное, эти чувства должны были его пугать. И если бы Дин жил в сказке вроде той, что Сэм читал Адаму, пока он стоял за дверью, прислонившись затылком к стене, то обязательно бы решил, что Сэм его околдовал.  
Полностью перекрыв горячую воду, Дин в одно мгновение покрылся мурашками. Зато бредовые мысли тут же покинули голову.  
Растираясь полотенцем, он вернулся в комнату бодрым, готовым встречать новый день со всеми его сюрпризами. Только все равно был сбит с толку тем, что Сэм, еще полчаса назад спавший сном младенца, сейчас метался по простыням и беззвучно шевелил губами.  
— Сэм? Сэм!  
Хватая ртом воздух, Сэм распахнул глаза: грудь ходила ходуном, взгляд не фиксировал окружающую действительность. Лишь когда Дин снова потряс его за плечо, пугаясь пустоты во взгляде, он отрывистыми, почти судорожными движениями принялся ощупывать себя.  
Проклятые кошмары!  
— Это сон, Сэм, — успокаивающе массируя затылок, проговорил Дин, сам находя успокоение в том, как пальцы перебирают длинные волосы.  
— Дин? — голос у Сэма охрип, словно тот долго кричал. — Дин, ты что делаешь?  
Дин медленно отстранился, озадачено смотря на мужа, и ловя в ответ чужой настороженный взгляд. Но потом Сэм опять стал Сэмом. Он обессилено уронил голову на подушку, придавливая руку Дина. Глаза крепко зажмурились, а затем столь же резко распахнулись.  
— Как ты думаешь, я могу сходить с ума?  
И Дину стало резко не по себе. У него не было причин опасаться за психическое здоровье Сэма, ведь сумасшедшими просто так не становятся, но все равно в душе скребся панический страх. Слишком знакомый и слишком глубоко запрятанный. Что-то из того, что он однажды пережил и не хотел повторять.  
— Ты не сходишь с ума, Сэмми. У тебя просто выдались хреновые дни. И я бы сказал, что у тебя ПМС, если бы точно не знал, что он не возможен.  
— Ты был весь в крови, Дин! Тебя избили так, что ты и не видел толком ничего. И это сделал я!  
— Чушь, — Дин облегченно выдохнул. — Не было такого, Сэм. Я бы запомнил.  
— И тот парень, — Сэм даже не услышал его, — почему именно он, почему мне кажется, что я предал его? Потянул его за собой, зная, чем это для него обернется. И даже не сомневался в том, что поступаю правильно. Почему я теперь-то сомневаюсь?  
— Это всего лишь сон, — Дин повернул голову мужа к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Снам и положено быть нелогичными, старик. Давай же, забудь про него и возвращайся ко мне.  
Сэм не слушал, и Дин все-таки сделал это. Просто ничего другого в голову не пришло. В конце концов, он имел полное на то право.  
Губы были жесткими и неподатливыми, но, как только они приоткрылись — от удивления, не иначе — сразу стало проще. Не легче, но проще. Кладя руку на колючую от утренней щетины щеку Сэма, Дин придвинулся ближе, почти деликатно поглаживая чужой язык своим, и вздохнув, осторожно отстранился, чтобы тут же наткнуться на взгляд широко распахнутых глаз. И ощутил почти досаду, настолько правильно-неправильным был этот поцелуй. Но, по крайней мере, он вернул ему Сэмми, а значит, оно того стоило.  
Сэм — вряд ли осознанно — прикоснулся к своим влажным губам. И Дин проглотил готовое вырваться извинение. Потому что… ну, в конце концов!  
Сэм откашлялся и больше не выглядел так, словно вместо законного мужа его поцеловала лягушка.  
— Спасибо… наверное.  
Мог бы обойтись и без «наверное»!  
Сэм быстро ретировался в ванную, оставив Дина сидеть на разобранной постели.  
«…И злая королева приворожила прекрасного принца», — насмешливо вертелись в голове слова дурацкой сказки.  
В самом деле, нашел, что пацану на ночь читать!

— Ты обидел Сэма? — серьезно спросил Адам.  
Дин, выругавшись, отдернул от раскаленной сковородки руку и обернулся к мальчику.  
— С чего ты взял?   
Ему все-таки пришлось вернуться к подгорающему бекону, поспешно его переворачивая.  
— Сэм ушел грустным, — Дин не видел, но готов был поклясться, что ребенок пожал плечами.  
Да уж, Сэм был расстроен. Только почему именно Сэм и почему Дин обсуждал это с Адамом, было непонятно.  
— Ты таблетки принял? — вспомнил Дин о второй важной вещи. — Парень, у тебя целый ворох таблеток. И Сэм обидит нас обоих, если ты не будешь их пить.  
— Я все выпил, — Адам нетерпеливо заерзал на стуле.  
Хмыкнув, Дин выключил конфорку и повернулся к Адаму, разглядывая его. Лихорадка, так беспокоившая Сэма, прошла. Болезнь вообще благоприятно сказалась на мальчишке. Тот наконец-то начал говорить. И задавать вопросы.  
Хотя может быть все дело было только в самом Дине, решившем дать им этот шанс. Сейчас уже сложно было сказать, чего он так испугался поначалу. То есть, Дину и раньше приходилось иметь дело с детьми. Они забавные. Конечно, при этом они те еще спиногрызы, но… они забавные спиногрызы. 

Сэм вернулся поздно, пропустив и обед, и совместный просмотр «Бэтмена». Дин был готов к любой модели поведения со стороны мужа, но то, что он прочел в глаза Сэма, заставило его насторожиться, и оторвать взгляд от мультфильма.  
— Что-то случилось? — уточнил он, приподнимаясь.  
Быстро посмотрев на Адама, Сэм кивнул на дверь и скрылся в кухне.   
Ребенок был слишком поглощен происходящим на экране, чтобы заметить напряжение в комнате, поэтому Дин лишь подальше отодвинул ноутбук — зрение и всякое такое — и вышел следом.  
— В чем дело, Сэм? — он сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за мечущимся по небольшому пространству мужем. — Ты уходишь, не сказав ни слова, и возвращаешься с таким видом, словно увидел призрака. Сэм? — Дин поймал его за руку, вынуждая остановиться. — Что не так, Сэм?  
— Что не так? — Сэм нервно усмехнулся. — Да все не так! Как ты этого не видишь?! С этим гребаным местом все конкретно не так, Дин!  
— Сэмми, тихо, не кричи. В чем дело? Не пугай меня, приятель.  
Дин все-таки прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как колотится чужое сердце — быстро, сильно и загнанно. Рука легла на шею, разминая закаменевшие мышцы.   
Сэм все еще был напряжен, но послушно склонил голову.  
— Я ездил в библиотеку.  
— Что ты там забыл?  
— …там была чертова куча полиции, Дин. Они перекрыли всю улицу, как будто надеялись загородить обзор. Везде кровь, и тот парень с тесаком над обезглавленным телом... Он размахивал им и никого не подпускал. И кричал. Им пришлось его застрелить.  
— О, господи, Сэм, — охнул Дин. — Вот дерьмо!  
Сэм отстранился, выглядя собранным, почти спокойным. И не скажешь, что он только что метался, как тигр в клетке.  
— Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, Дин. Такого ведь не может быть в реальности, да? Обезумевший муж не убивает собственную жену только потому, что у них проблемы? И знаешь, что самое жуткое, Дин? — Сэм отвел взгляд. — Я смотрел и думал, что должен что-то сделать, что это неправильно. Черт, да в этом гребаном мире все неправильно!  
— Успокойся, Сэм! — встряхнул его Дин. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Адам это услышал. Давай, я отведу тебя в постель. А завтра, если тебе не станет лучше, съездим к врачу.  
 _«Предлагаешь сводить его к мозгоправу?»_

— Ужасающее событие… обезжиренный йогурт… а теперь следующий вопрос… я любила вас!.. трагедия… лучшее для семьи… может быть, подсказку?... предательство, подобное вашему… скрывают всю информацию… я выбираю здоровое… правильный ответ… этот ребенок никогда… — Дин выключил телевизор и отбросил пульт в сторону. Четыре канала! Только четыре канала! Все движется по чертову кругу.   
Это не Сэм сошел с ума, это у мира едет крыша.  
Адам все-таки их слышал, должен был их слышать. Может быть, громкий голос Сэма, может быть, окрик Дина, но слышал и, наверное, испугался. Дин слишком плохо понимал детей, чтобы утверждать с уверенностью. И теперь он не знал, к кому в комнату идти, поэтому сидел и перебирал каналы.   
Что ж, по крайней мере, убийство Сэму не привиделось, уже хорошо. Охренительно хорошо, что маньяк, живущий всего через пять улиц, убил свою жену. А у Дина — четкое ощущение логической ошибки во всем происходящем.  
Он все-таки пошел к Адаму, заглянул в темную комнату. Свернувшись калачиком, тот сжался в центре кровати, накрывшись одеялом с головой.  
Не спит.  
Вздохнув, Дин приблизился к постели и погладил одеяло в том месте, где, по его расчетам, находилась спина Адама.  
— Ты таблетки выпил? — тихо спросил он.  
И, приняв легкое шевеление за согласие, тихо выдохнул.  
— Не переживай, парень, мы со всем разберемся.   
Он сидел так, пока не почувствовал, что тело под рукой расслабилось, а из-под одеяла раздалось тихое размеренное дыхание.  
В комнате Сэма он застал точно такую же картину. И если с Адамом это смотрелось естественно, то сжавшийся на постели Сэм вызывал тревогу. Дин снова присел на постель и положил руку между лопаток мужа. Тот неохотно развернулся, оборачиваясь к нему.  
— Прости, — тихо произнес он. — Я правда не этого хотел.  
— Я тоже.  
— Адам, он… — Сэм приподнялся, но Дин сильнее нажал на его плечо, укладывая обратно.   
— Он спит. И да, он принял таблетки. И нет, температура больше не поднималась, — Дин поколебался, но все же добавил: — Я думаю, что он слышал наш разговор на кухне. И немного напуган.  
Сэм разочарованно простонал, вжимаясь головой в подушку.  
— Ты не сходишь с ума, Сэмми. Ты просто устал. Поэтому, давай, принцесса, закрывай глазки… Чего ждешь-то? Поцелуй на ночь? — Дин ободряюще стукнул коленом о колено, ловя ответный растерянный взгляд, а затем Сэм невесело усмехнулся.  
— Хреновая из нас семейная пара, да, Дин?  
— Да брось, мы отличная семья! — Дин опять легко его стукнул. — Но если так настаиваешь на терапии, могу устроить целительный сеанс супружеского секса.  
Ему не должно быть неловко обсуждать это с собственным мужем. В конце концов, раньше, до всего дерьма, они были вместе.  
Сэм посмотрел на него скептически, но, кажется, пришел в себя, и больше не считал этот мир ошибкой.  
— Ты это сейчас серьезно? — уточнил он. — Потому что более идиотского предложения…  
— Все, все, я понял. Заткнись! — Дин обезоруживающе вскинул обе руки вверх и поднялся с постели.  
Все равно предложение не было серьезным. В какой-то мере он был благодарен Сэму за отказ.  
— Подожди, — Сэм ухватил его за рубашку, притянув обратно. — Не думаю, что у меня сейчас встанет, но не откажусь от компании. Кажется, у меня проблемы со сном в одиночку.  
В том, что Сэм признал это, был неоспоримый прогресс. Скинув рубашку и оставшись только в футболке, Дин скользнул под откинутое одеяло и, развернув Сэма, прижался к его спине, крепко обхватывая и притягивая ближе. Длинные сэмовы волосы щекотали ему лицо, и, немного повозившись, Дин сполз ниже, носом упираясь в плечо и вдыхая запах чистого тела вперемешку с дешевым мылом.

Сэм распахнул глаза, уставившись в пустоту. Темнота не была абсолютной: черная тень оказалась шкафом, а покачивающаяся паутина — колышущейся на слабом ветру занавеской. Сердце гулко стучало в груди, как раз под тяжелой, расслабленной, придавившей его рукой.  
Что бы ни заставило Сэма проснуться, это не было кошмаром. Это не было даже сном. В голове мелькали отрывками совершенно не взаимосвязанные вещи: огонь — девушка на потолке, погребальный костер на пустоши, вода — темная гладь с лунной дорожкой, тяжесть пистолета в руке и отчаянное, навязанное, чужое торжество, воздух — разрывающий легкие при падении, и пустые мертвые глаза.  
Лежать так, глядя в темноту, и не видеть ничего было спокойно. Сердце постепенно замедляло свой ритм, и привидевшееся все больше казалось плодом воображения — проекцией вчерашнего случая. По крайней мере, это звучало логично.  
— Ты чего не спишь? — Сэм так глубоко ушел в собственные мысли, что не заметил, как рука на его груди дрогнула и исчезла. — Сэмми? — Дин вытянулся вдоль него, подтягиваясь. — Который сейчас час-то?  
И не дожидаясь ответа, он перегнулся через Сэма, включая ослепительно-голубую подсветку телефона.  
— Шесть утра, чудненько, — Дин переместился обратно и расслабленно упал на подушку. — Я даже спрашивать не буду, почему ты не спишь.  
— Ты уже это сделал.  
— Умник.  
Ладонь опустилась на напряженную шею, заставляя повернуть голову. Глаза Дина в темноте были едва различимы — всего лишь блики, и Сэм не смог прочесть их выражения, поэтому, когда в следующее мгновение его губ коснулись губы Дина, он опять вздрогнул. И тут же почувствовал улыбку Дина.  
— В прошлый раз помогло, — хмыкнул тот, отстраняясь. — Не то чтобы это была та реакция, на которую я рассчитывал.  
— Дин, я…  
Но он расслабился. Дин продолжал поглаживать его шею, перебирая отросшие пряди, и удовольствие волной опустилось вниз, поднимая короткие волоски на коже и покрывая тело мурашками.  
Сэм почти чувствовал прикосновения влажных губ к своему плечу. Дыхание Дина обжигало, согревая изнутри.  
— Позволь мне тебя отвлечь так, как — я знаю — я могу, — губы все же задели кожу.  
Сэм от неожиданности выдохнул, когда рука, скользнув по животу, легла на член поверх штанов, но не сжалась, замирая. И задвигалась только после того, как дождалась ответного движения.  
Вот так, почти без прелюдий. Сразу за дело. Помочь-то он поможет. Но хочет ли? Или делает лишь то, что должен? Супружеский долг и все такое. Это вполне в стиле Дина.  
Но, несмотря на ощущение ошибки, в штанах стояло крепко. Долгий перерыв или утренний стояк тому виной, Сэм не знал, но послушно поддавался руке. Дин перекатился, накрывая сверху, осторожно, словно и сам сомневался в том, что делает. Или же он давал время передумать Сэму?  
Такое же осторожное движение бедер — и Сэма как будто пробило током, встряхивая, подкидывая навстречу. Тело в предвкушении напряглось, а ноги бессильно разъехались на постели.  
Футболку с Дина он стянул сам, цепляясь за края и выворачивая, дергая на себя. Пуговица на джинсах грубо впивалась в кожу, пока Дин в одном монотонном ритме двигал бедрами, терся об него через два плотных слоя одежды, так что Сэму и определить-то сложно было, стояло ли у него в ответ.  
Когда у Сэма самого уже подкатывало, захлестывало, коротило от того, как это происходит, от трения, недостаточно сильного, от рук, поглаживающих нежно, как будто утешающих, и губ, выцеловывающих дорожки на бескомпромиссно затребованной шее...  
— Дин… Дин, я сейчас…  
Бедра замерли, и Сэм, разочарованно выдохнув, сам подался навстречу.  
— Сейчас, Сэмми, сейчас… — отстранившись, Дин торопливо расстегнул ему джинсы, припуская их ниже и обхватывая горячей рукой послушно легший в нее твердый член. — Давай, вот теперь давай.  
И Сэма выгнуло как по команде. Сперма заливала двигающуюся по члену руку, падала на подрагивающий живот и пачкала простыни.  
— Блядь, блядь! — вряд ли у него получилось это выговорить, по крайней мере, голоса своего он не слышал, шевеля пересохшими губами.  
Когда он пришел в себя, Дин тенью нависал над ним.  
— Ты как? — глухо спросил он, сверкая все тем же непроницаемым взглядом.  
— Если ты сейчас не кончишь, я тебе врежу, — искренне пообещал Сэм.  
И услышал в ответ такой же искренний, тихий смех.  
— Неплохая мотивация, ничего не скажешь, — фыркнул Дин, без стеснения вытирая испачканную руку о простынь. — Но, боюсь, мне надо немного больше, чем просто…  
Сэм с силой стукнул его в грудь, а в ответ Дин со смехом навалился на него, вдавливая в кровать и умолкая.  
Так и лежали — вряд ли долго, но достаточно, чтобы тело начало затекать. Шевельнувшись, Сэм скользнул рукой по широкой спине, поглаживая плечи и шею. Прихватив короткие волосы на затылке, он заставил посмотреть на себя.  
— Давай, Дин. Тебе не удастся отвертеться.  
— Боже, Сэм! Супружеская жизнь совершенно убивает всю прелесть секса!  
Сэм упрямо скользнул руками между ними, наощупь пробираясь к штанам Дина, расстегивая и стягивая их, стреноженными ногами пытаясь стянуть их все ниже.  
У Дина стояло. Не так чтобы очень, но ничего такого, чего не сможет исправить быстрая дрочка. Почему-то оргазм Дина был сейчас принципиален. Как если бы, когда это не будет только Сэм, это перестанет казаться помощью.  
— Просто так ты не успокоишься, да? — Дин рывком снял штаны с них обоих, и подтолкнул колено Сэма, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть смазка. Иначе будет ох как непросто.  
Сэм сжался, сводя ноги, но Дин не позволил, с комфортом размещаясь между ними.  
— Придурок, — буркнул тогда Сэм, отворачиваясь в сторону и закрывая лицо руками.  
В ответ опять раздался смех.  
— Так мы будем или нет?  
Сэм зло посмотрел на мужа, жалея, что темнота не позволяет тому разглядеть, как на него сейчас смотрят.  
— В аптечке, кажется, был вазелин, — злорадно произнес он.  
Дин тут же прекратил веселиться.  
— Ты иногда такой идиот, Сэм. Я не буду…  
Сэм заткнул его поцелуем. В конце концов, не только Дину можно. И обхватил рукой чужой член, чувствуя и его шелковистую гладкость, и стальную твердость.  
Судорожный вздох возле уха был равнозначен признанию поражения. И конечно, никто не пошел в кухню искать аптечку, в которой теоретически мог оказаться вазелин.  
Потом Сэм так и не понял, в какой момент их неловкая возня, дань то ли упомянутому супружескому долгу, то ли желанию успокоить, перешла в нечто иное. Утренние сумерки уже позволяли что-то видеть — выхватывать кусками — плечо и ключицу Дина, покрытый испариной напряженный изгиб шеи, щеку, легко царапающую щетиной согнутое колено.  
И Дин был прав, было адски непросто. Даже с кремом, найденным в прикроватной тумбочке. Больно. Сильно. Не так, как он смутно припоминал в своем запутавшемся сознании. И конечно, Сэм не предполагал, что будет больше выгибать поясницу, почти изламываясь, встречая каждое движение бедер. И что будет затылком вжиматься в матрас там, где лежала раньше подушка.  
— Дин, черт, Дин… — его язык облизывал пересохшие губы, пока Дин, согнувшись практически пополам, не облизал их своим, запечатывая рот.  
От сладкой боли сводило пальцы, от невозможности кончить хотелось орать. Сэма трясло так, словно еще немного — и это перейдет в припадок. Но от одного ощущения резко входящего в него Дина, от ощущения жара, пронизывающего тело, казалось, что вот-вот, еще немного — и он сорвется.  
— О, блядь! — Дину все же пришлось отстраниться, удобнее перехватывая выскальзывающее из рук тело, увеличить темп, когда, казалось, быстрее уже невозможно. — Блядь, Сэмми!  
Оргазм Дина Сэм чувствовал как свой, раскаленной лавой изливающийся внутри и дрожью передающийся по замершему в ожидании телу. А затем Дин был везде: сжимал жаждущий ласки член, вытягивая из него мучительно острый оргазм; гладил напряженные, затекшие ноги, слизывал пот с выступившей ключицы и ни на секунду не затыкался, шепча, какой Сэм охрененный.  
Проваливаясь в сон, Сэм все еще слышал уже неразборчивый шепот и ощущал на себе горячие руки.

— Сэм, Сэм… — голос звал издалека. Недостаточно громкий, чтобы потревожить, но и недостаточно тихий, чтобы не обращать на него внимания. — Сэм!  
С трудом открыв глаза, Сэм поднял с подушки всклоченную голову, узнавая в тормошащем его невысоком существе Адама.  
— Что?.. Адам? — хрипло спросил он. Льющийся из окна солнечный свет бил в глаза, и желание перевернуться на другой бок и снова уснуть было почти непреодолимым. — Который час? Где Дин?  
Адам развернул лежащий на полке телефон, демонстрируя светящийся дисплей с цифрами, показывающими два часа дня.  
— Дин уехал за обедом и сказал, что, если ты не проснешься через десять минут, то тебя надо разбудить, иначе будет болеть голова.  
Будет. Будет. Уже болит. Только не голова.  
Глядя в то и дело опускающиеся к полу глаза Адама, Сэм заставил себя улыбнуться и приподнялся на постели, тут же вздрогнув от тупой, отдавшейся в основании позвоночника боли.  
— Да, правильно, — рассеянно отозвался он, перераспределяя вес. — Сейчас приму душ и стану как новенький.   
Ну что ж, по крайней мере, Сэм действительно выспался. Адам ушел в гостиную, где засел за книжкой, а он поковылял в душ.   
В целом, Сэм, конечно, преувеличивал. Тело приятно ныло, и, если Дин немного и перестарался, это не доставляло особого дискомфорта. Чувствовал он себя вполне бодрым, и наконец — никаких гребаных снов!

Позже на кухне Сэм хлопал дверцами шкафчиков в надежде найти хоть какую-нибудь еду. Поэтому возникший на пороге комнаты Дин, несший пакет с едой в одной руке и бутылку пепси в другой, показался чуть ли не посланником небес.  
— Привет, — Дин небрежно сгрузил пакеты на стол. — Ты как, в порядке? Выспался? Уже за полдень, чувак. Не пойми меня неправильно, я рад, что ты наконец-то спишь, но не стоит переходить из крайности в крайность.  
Что бы Дин сейчас ни говорил, это он предоставил ему возможность выспаться. Зеленые, чуть прищуренные глаза внимательно следили за Сэмом в немом вопросе, который тот не стал озвучивать вслух.  
— Порядок, Дин.  
— Точно? — Дин встал рядом, поворачивая кран и споласкивая руки. — То есть, мы давно не… и я…  
— Хочешь спросить, болит ли у меня задница?  
— Ну, зачем же так сразу в лоб? — Дин схватил протянутое полотенце, принимаясь тщательно вытирать руки. — Ну так… что?..  
Сэм хмыкнул.  
— Дин, почему мы вообще об этом говорим?  
Дин казался растерянным, и обеспокоенным, и сбитым с толку — весь набор отзеркаленных Сэмом эмоций. А еще он выглядел так, словно больше всего на свете хотел сейчас коснуться Сэма и убедиться, что тот не рассыплется в его руках.  
— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — Дин встал напротив и все-таки взъерошил ему волосы, задержав руку на шее. — Во всем. Значит, никаких больше кошмаров?  
Сэм отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Хорошо. Идем в правильном направлении.  
Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы поддеть по поводу правильного направления, как раздался отчетливый предупреждающий кашель и стук о косяк двери.  
— Я не помешала? — Нора с любопытством заглядывала в кухню. — Как наш малыш? Готов к походу в парк?  
Рука с шеи исчезла, Дин отступил на два шага к столу и принялся разбирать пакеты, а Сэм развернулся к шкафу и взял абсолютно ему не нужный нож.  
— Лучше, гораздо лучше, — прочистив горло, ответил он. — Проходи, мы как раз собирались обедать.  
Сэм посторонился, указывая на нагруженный едой стол.  
Рассмеявшись, девушка согласилась.

Доедая салат, Сэм поймал взгляд Дина, направленный на стройные загорелые ноги, и несильно пнул мужа под столом, выразительно поднимая брови. Изобразив на лице невинность, Дин откусил большой кусок гамбургера и довольно прикрыл глаза. Спрятав усмешку за излишне строгим выражением лица, Сэм покачал головой и обернулся к Адаму.  
Мальчик забраковал салат, выбрав бургер, но и его жевал неохотно. Его гастрономические пристрастия до сих пор вызывали у Сэма зубную боль, впрочем, как и предпочтения Дина. Вот уж кто сошелся во вкусах. Но даже и любимую еду Адам жевал без аппетита. Он выглядел грустным и расстроенным, совершенно не таким, как тогда, когда пришел будить Сэма. И никак не реагировал на попытки Норы растормошить его, что еще больше сбивало с толку.   
Позже, пока Дин развлекал Нору, Сэм перебирал скудный гардероб Адама, размышляя, во что его одеть. Выбор самого Адама оставлял желать лучшего. При такой-то погоде, когда дождевые облака и не думали двигаться дальше, Сэм был готов отказаться от идеи о прогулке, опасаясь, что еще неокрепшему здоровью она принесет только вред. Вид расстроенного, неактивного ребенка лишь подтверждал опасения. И немного поколебавшись, Сэм все же сел рядом.  
— Адам, что-то случилось? Голова болит? Горло?  
Ребенок отрицательно мотнул головой. Уже хорошо.  
— Ты не хочешь идти с Норой на прогулку? Ну же, Адам, расскажи, что тебя беспокоит. Если дело в Норе…  
— Я хочу гулять с Норой. Она хорошая.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
Что бы ребенок ни говорил, расстроенным быть он не перестал. А Сэм без его помощи не мог догадаться о причине.  
— Тогда давай оденемся, — безнадежно опустив руки, он поднялся с кровати.  
Адам все сделал сам, только куртку позволил застегнуть и выбежал в коридор. Оглядев разбросанные вещи, Сэм опять присел, потирая лоб и осматривая скудно обставленную комнату.   
Наверное, это было бесполезно. Адам мог его слушаться, мог соглашаться с ним, мог даже говорить с ним, но не мог доверять. К такому не принудишь, не заставишь, и Сэм не знал, что делать. Как надо делать.  
Он все же нагнулся собрать вещи с пола, вначале взял потертые маленькие джинсы, которые уже были коротки Адаму, потом рубашку и одинокий носок. Второй обнаружился лежащим под кроватью, рядом с плюшевым мишкой.  
Почему медведь оказался под кроватью? Сэму казалось, что Адаму нравится подарок Дина. Он помнил, как тот клал его в постель, сажал перед собой. Разве это не означает привязанности?  
Достав мишку, Сэм повертел его в руках и сразу же заметил разошедшиеся швы: результат то ли брака производителя, то ли неудачного падения. Дешевый синтепон вылез наружу. Было очевидным, что это пытались исправить, но безуспешно.   
Затолкав пальцами материал обратно и попытавшись свести швы, Сэм невесело усмехнулся. Медведь подмигивал ему глазом-бусинкой.

Дождь хлынул ближе к вечеру.  
Дин читал неведомо как оказавшуюся в почтовом ящике газету. Сэм выглядывал на улицу, ожидая увидеть возвращающихся Адама и Нору, но их все еще не было.  
— Эй, давай прекращай гипнотизировать улицу. Дождь от этого не прекратится, поверь. Лучше послушай сюда, — Сэм неохотно обернулся. — «Убийство в Белом Доме». Ха, неплохое название. Они пишут о проститутке, нынешней жене миллионера тире мэра города, убитой бывшим клиентом. Парень слишком близко к сердцу принял ее замужество, — Дин сел на диване, откидывая газету. — Ты прав, старик, с этим миром определенно что-то не так.  
Сэм, нахмурив лоб, потер виски.  
— Я припоминаю статью о свадьбе.  
— Еще бы! Местная Джулия Робертс выходит замуж!  
На мгновение в голове как будто щелкнуло, но тут хлопнула входная дверь, впустив относительно сухого Адама и вымокшую с ног до головы Нору.  
Позже, пока мальчик плавал в ванне, Нора засобиралась домой, но задержалась на пороге, не спеша уходить.  
— Вижу, у вас с Дином все налаживается? — нерешительно спросила она, сомневаясь, ее ли это дело. — Несчастные случаи или отдаляют, или сближают людей. Я рада, что вы оказались из последних.  
Сэм неловко почесал затылок, криво усмехаясь, и коснулся пальцами губы.  
— На самом деле мы набили друг другу морды, — признался он. — Но сейчас да, наверное, лучше.  
Он вспомнил о прошедшей ночи, ее неловкости и жаре, о разливающейся по телу расслабленности с последовавшим крепким сном, и посмотрел в сторону гостиной. Дин весь вечер делал вид, что ничего не произошло и все в порядке вещей, только все те разы, что он проходил мимо, кожи Сэма, не скрытой под одеждой, обязательно касалась обжигающая ладонь. И будь он проклят, если это не было обещанием.  
Прислонившаяся к входной двери Нора понимающе улыбнулась.  
— Я бы сказала, гораздо лучше. В смысле, это хорошо, что вы больше не скрываете свои отношения. Для будущего Адама важно, чтобы вы перестали стыдиться этого.  
— Прости? — Сэм нахмурил брови. — Я не совсем…  
— Да, понимаю, это не мое дело, — Нора, извиняясь, пожала плечами. — Но согласись, представляться братьями — это немного странно.   
— Братьями? — Сэм сейчас решительно не понимал, о чем толковала Нора. Но то предчувствие, то самое, что терзало его все предыдущие дни, вновь подняло голову.  
— Да, братьями, ты сам мне это сказал.  
— Я не… — Сэм замолк. — Ты уверена, что я так сказал?  
У Норы зазвонил телефон, и, так и не ответив на вопрос, она коротко улыбнулась и, помахав на прощание рукой, скрылась за дверью.  
Потирая лоб, Сэм вернулся обратно в гостиную. Дин опять читал газету.  
— Нет, этот мир решительно сходит с ума, — бормотал он. — За десять дней еще полсотни свадеб, ты представляешь? Как думаешь, если открыть свадебный салон, наши финансы пойдут в гору? Сэм, ты меня слушаешь?  
Сэм не слушал, потому что в него, и так сбитого с толку разговором с Норой, с разгона врезался теплый после ванны мальчик, крепко обнимая его за ноги и утыкаясь головой в колени. Сэм пошатнулся, но чудом удержал равновесие, изумленно моргая и не веря в услышанное тихое «спасибо».  
Удивленно выгнув бровь, Дин сел на диване.  
— Я что-то пропустил?   
Сэм, опустившись на колени, сам в неловком полуобъятии сжал Адаму плечи.  
— Я определенно что-то пропустил.  
— Спокойной ночи, — мальчик вылетел из гостиной так же быстро, как и влетел раньше, оставляя растерянным как Сэма, еще чувствующего под руками маленькое детское тело, так и Дина, не понимающего, что происходит.  
— Ну и? Что это было? Сэм?  
Сэм еще озадаченный, поднялся с пола.  
— Благодарность… наверное.  
Дин хмыкнул.  
— Я рад, что вы поладили, старик, но твоя реакция уже чересчур. Все-таки это наше было решение — усыновить его.  
Сэм поднял на Дина растерянный взгляд.  
 _«…представляться братьями — это немного странно»._  
 _«Этот мир решительно сходит с ума»._  
— Сэм?  
 _«Ты сам мне это сказал»._  
— Дин, как ты считаешь, зачем я сказал Норе, что мы братья? — спросил он. И наблюдал, как с этого мира сползают краски. Или он просто действительно сошел с ума.

— Дин, нам надо поговорить.  
— Мы не будем об этом говорить.  
— Дин!  
— Свали, Сэм, — Дин рывком открыл багажник, выискивая сумку с оружием, и, найдя, громко его захлопнул.  
Со свистом втянув воздух, Сэм схватил брата за отвороты куртки, с силой толкнул его к боковой дверце, со всей мощью впечатывая в стекло и металл.  
— Это ты меня трахал, Дин, — стискивая зубы, выдохнул он. — Так что прекращай вести себя как разведенная девственница-малолетка!  
На мгновение Дин не сдержал эмоции. Его глаза удивленно расширились, и в них появились те самые обида и растерянность, а затем на лицо наползла привычная насмешливая ухмылка.  
— Предлагаешь испробовать эту роль на себе, Сэмми? — скалясь и стряхивая руку с куртки, коротко спросил он.  
Сэм сильнее сжал зубы, желваки заходили под кожей, а желание врезать стало непреодолимым, но он сдержал себя, зная, что последовало бы дальше. Дин ответит, Сэм добавит, а в итоге больше ударов останется за Сэмом, потому что Дин считает, что облажался. И, черт возьми, он прав!   
Этот придурок загадал гребаное желание! Зная, что они на охоте, зная суть дела, он все равно завалился в бар и вывернул душу перед первым встречным! Зная, что в городе находится их исполнитель желаний!   
Но Дин не виноват в том, в чем винит себя больше всего: к чему это желание привело. Потому что, что бы он бармену тогда ни рассказывал, в его словах точно не было пункта «трахать младшего брата».  
Врезать хотелось до дрожи, до сжимающихся кулаков. Дин умел разрешать подобные конфликты. Всегда знал как. Драка и обоюдное молчание — решение всех проблем.  
Сэм глубоко втянул воздух, отступая на шаг и отпуская брата.  
— Нам все же надо будет поговорить, и ты это знаешь.  
Дин сразу растерял свой запал. Улыбка исчезла, а взгляд потяжелел и стал почти просящий. Он устало провел рукой по лицу.  
— Не сейчас, Сэм. Потом. Пожалуйста? — Дин посмотрел в сторону, сжимая кулаки: — А сейчас я хочу пристрелить этого сукиного сына.  
— Мы даже не знаем, с чем имеем дело! Дин, одумайся! Адам один в доме, предлагаешь бросить его и свалить на охоту? — Сэм тщетно пытался достучаться до ушедшего в глухую оборону брата.  
Все пошло не так. Черт возьми, почему они этого не заметили? Как смогли жить в карточном домике, возведенном в их головах?  
Как только Сэм увидел, как поменялся в лице Дин, как расслабленное, немного обеспокоенное выражение лица сменяется ужасом, виной и всепоглощающей злостью, все разрушилось, чтобы встать на свое законное место.   
Сэм даже понимал брата, потому что если не злиться, если сидеть на месте — придется думать. А этого он сейчас никак не мог себе позволить.   
— Один час — и я еду туда, — отрывисто ответил Дин, все еще глядя в сторону. — Когда я превращу ублюдка в фарш, по-любому сдохнет. Чем бы он ни был.  
— Да, хорошо, — Сэм осторожно отступил, все еще не веря, что брат не рванет в сторону бара, как только он выпустит его из виду. — Я звоню Бобби, а ты ищи все, что может пригодиться, и собирай вещи. Не думаю, что мы здесь задержимся... Давай же, Дин. Не спорь хотя бы с этим.

На телефоне было около двадцати пропущенных вызовов от Бобби, и когда Сэм набрал номер, трубку сняли сразу же.  
— Сэм, какого черта?! Вы почему на звонки не отвечаете? Я уже собрался ехать вас искать.  
— Мы вляпались, Бобби, — Сэм поспешно доставал из рюкзака записи и книги, не понимая, как он мог за прошедшие три дня не увидеть всего этого. Ни оружия, ни ножей, ни разметавшихся дорожек соли на подоконниках и дьявольской ловушки под ковром. — Этот псих поигрался с нашей памятью. Ты выяснил, кто он? Бобби, это срочно, очень срочно!  
Бледный, испуганный Адам показался в дверях гостиной, когда Сэм уже открывал ноутбук.   
— Сэм… я… мне страшно, — тихо и растерянно произнес он.  
И Сэму как по голове заехали. Черт возьми, не только им с Дином промыли мозги, Адама тоже это коснулось. И если ребенок почувствовал тоже, что и Сэм, ту же трещину в сознании, с которой расползался выдуманный мир, то это было очень, очень плохо.  
Дин, отбросив сумки, подошел к Адаму и опустился перед ним на одно колено.   
— Эй, приятель, порядок, ничего страшного не произошло. Это всего лишь…  
— Сэм, ты меня слушаешь? Сэм?  
— Да, Бобби, погоди секунду…  
— Все хорошо, это нормально. Иногда такое бывает. Тебя никто тебя не тронет, я обещаю, — Дин заставил себя успокоиться ради спокойствия Адама. Он взял на руки все еще испуганного ребенка. — Давай я налью тебе молока, отнесу в постель и уложу спать.  
— Я не люблю молоко.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет сок.  
— Сэм?  
Услышав в трубке нетерпеливый голос Бобби, Сэм вздрогнул.  
— Прости, я с тобой. Бобби, были еще жертвы. Одна пара с амнезией, на днях муж снес жене голову с плеч. Буквально. И проститутка. Они все умирают, Бобби. Что бы это ни было, оно продолжает убивать. И Дин уверен, что дело в баре.  
— Что за бар?  
— Я не знаю, обычный бар.  
Вернувшийся из кухни Дин выхватил у Сэма трубку, все еще держа на одной руке притихшего Адама.  
— Бобби? Это я. Там было все в фэн-шуйском стиле. Дребезжалки эти, бамбук, позолоченные драконы, даже гонг, кажется, был. Нет, ничего он не жег. В остальном — обычный бар. Да, и еще большая жемчужина… Именно, как гребаный шар. И сам он был узкоглазым. Может быть, китаец или японец, хрен разберешь, они все на одно лицо. Да?.. Передаю трубку Сэму.   
Место, где все могут пересечься. О барах и ресторанах они должны были вспомнить в первую очередь.   
— Если он китаец — то это уже восточные легенды, — проговорил Сэм в трубку, провожая Дина взглядом.  
Заданный поиск в интернете помог мало, шанс обнаружить сверхъестественную тварь неместного разлива за сорок минут был крайне низок.  
— Не мельтеши, парень. И успокойся. Есть у меня один знакомый из Китая, полжизни там прожил. Попробую пробить.  
Гудки в трубке Сэм слушал еще секунд тридцать, прежде чем опомнился. Дин стоял в дверях и перезаряжал пистолет.   
— Бобби должен скоро перезвонить, — Сэм захлопнул ноутбук и потер большими пальцами виски. — Как Адам?  
— Уснул, — коротко ответил Дин.  
— Уснул? Так быстро?  
Мальчик был напуган, и если каша в его голове была такой же, как у Сэма, вряд ли он смог бы так быстро заснуть. На мгновение в глазах Дина мелькнуло раскаяние, но потом он опять равнодушно посмотрел вперед.  
— Я дал ему снотворного.  
Все слова, которые мог сказать Сэм, захлебнулись в том возмущении, что он испытал, только услышав это.  
— Ты с ума сошел! — воскликнул он, когда способность говорить все же вернулась к нему. — Он ребенок, Дин! А ты скормил ему гребаное снотворное?!  
— Скажешь, было бы лучше, проснись он один? — огрызнулся брат в ответ. — Или предпочитаешь поработать нянькой?  
— Не смей, Дин! Если бы ты не уперся, мы бы подождали до завтра и все закончили, пока Нора приглядела бы за Адамом!  
Впрочем, можно было и не пытаться вразумить Дина. Он жаждал действия и хотел прикончить сукиного сына сейчас же. Как только эта тварь выбрала их в качестве своей цели, все приняло личный характер.   
Звонок от Бобби раздался как никогда вовремя. Сэм включил громкую связь и положил телефон перед собой.  
— Это китайский дракон.  
— Дракон? — одновременно переспросили братья.  
— Может быть, ты забыл, Бобби, но драконы не исполняют желания! Они похищают девственниц и плюются огнем! — напомнил Дин.  
— Я сказал китайский, болваны. Вы будете слушать или предпочитаете и дальше трепаться? О европейских драконах существует множество легенд, но еще больше — о китайских. Этот вид древнее западного, и силенок у него побольше. Дин, ты говорил, что видел жемчужину?   
— Так и есть, перламутровая, не маленькая, но и не очень большая.  
— Во многих легендах упоминается огненная жемчужина в лапах дракона, которая способна исполнить любое желание. Дракон заглатывает жемчужину…  
— Не похоже, чтобы он ее заглотил.  
— …удерживает ее в своем чреве весь период, пока луна убывает, а затем выпускает наружу. И только в полнолуние становиться возможным выполнение желаний. Что полностью соответствует тому, что происходит у вас.  
Дин передернул плечами.  
— То есть он ее сейчас заглотил?  
— Это метафора. Хотя, может, и нет. Не знаю. Но он будет ее оберегать.  
— Как его убить? — склонившись ниже к телефону, спросил Сэм. — Нам понадобится меч, закаленный в крови дракона?  
Телефон молчал слишком долго.  
— Бобби?  
— В том и проблема. Драконов — любых — не видели столетиями. А китайские… они являются самыми древними. Они представляются символом мудрости, силы, благородства.   
— Этот благородный заставил мужика выпотрошить собственную жену, свернул шею другому и скормил крокодилу третьего, — отрезал Дин. — Его желания слишком дорого стоят.  
— Я лишь говорю то, что узнал, — раздраженно ответил Бобби. — Многие китайцы считают драконов своими наставниками, взрастившими их, научившими ремеслу, наукам. А затем покинувших наш мир в поисках другого.  
— Что ж, один остался.  
— Я веду к тому, Дин, что их считали хорошими парнями, которых не было необходимости убивать.  
— Хорошие парни? Ты ангелов помнишь? Они тоже хорошие парни.  
Сэм передвинул телефон к себе.  
— И нет никаких намеков?  
В телефоне слышно было, как Бобби шелестит страницами.  
— Нашел я одно упоминание в мифологии хеттов, — неохотно ответил он. — Если напоить дракона вином, ослабить его, тогда станет возможным его убийство.  
— И он работает в баре, чтобы облегчить нам задачу, — подвел Сэм мысль к тому, куда клонил Бобби.  
— Не клинический же он идиот, чтобы так подставляться? Может не сработать. Вы сильно рискуете, парни.  
— Не больше, чем обычно. До встречи, Бобби. Перезвоним, как похороним сукиного сына.

Импала, заскрипев тормозами, резко остановилась на парковке. Бар по другую сторону дороги казался обычным местом, но при виде него и так не очень-то подавливаемый гнев прорывался наружу.  
— Мы не можем просто взять и ввалиться туда.  
Дин раздраженно стряхнул вцепившуюся в куртку руку, но все-таки не стал очертя голову бросаться вперед.  
— Есть еще какие-то предложения?  
— Там могут быть люди, — с нажимом произнес Сэм. — Собираешься стрелять при всех?  
Дин глубоко вздохнул. Сэм прав, им нужен план, или хотя бы его подобие. Неподготовленный охотник — мертвый охотник, а для Дина это сейчас слишком большая роскошь.  
— Тут должен быть пожарный выход, — решил он, осматривая невзрачный с виду бар. Пара фонарей скудно освещала улицу, вывеска света совсем не давала, и стены тонули в темноте.  
— Ищи пока запасной вход, я зайду с главного, — сообщил Сэм и не успел Дин возразить, тут же продолжил: — Меня он не видел, Дин. Притворюсь очередным клиентом. Угощу его. Чем черт не шутит, может и получится споить.  
В логичности доводов Сэму нельзя было отказать, только Дин все равно хмуро оглядел парковку, прежде чем неохотно кивнуть.  
— Время позднее, там не должно быть много людей. Если что, притворись пьяным и подними шум. Навязывай драку. Ему придется выйти, по крайней мере, для того, чтобы выдворить тебя из бара.  
Дождавшись согласного кивка, Дин направился в обход здания, высматривая в темноте заднюю дверь.  
Он окинул взглядом улицу, одним плечом касаясь стены. Дыхание успокаивалось, гнев понемногу уходил, сменяясь настороженностью.  
Шум и звон раздались неожиданно и заставили его вскинуть пистолет, до рези в глазах всматриваться в темноту. Под ноги бросилась выскочившая из мусорного бака облезлая кошка и, разодрав когтями штанину, с шипением отскочила в сторону.  
Тихо выругавшись, Дин отступил обратно к стене и уперся спиной в железо. В спину впилась дверная ручка. Обнаруженная так внезапно дверь оказалась выкрашенной под кирпич и в темноте практически сливалась с фоном.  
Осторожно дернув ручку, Дин убедился в том, что дверь закрыта. Вскрыть было делом двух минут. У него ушло десять, и все время он думал о том, что Сэм сейчас там один. Рядом с тварью, о которой они ничего не знают.  
Дверь отворилась с тихим скрипом, темный коридор встретил душным жаром. Сморгнув набежавший на глаза пот, Дин вытянул руку с пистолетом и тихо двинулся вперед.  
Никого не было видно, лишь слышались негромкая музыка и невнятные голоса. Под ноги попалась пустая бутылка, которая с гулким стуком покатилась вбок, пока Дин поспешно на нее не наступил, останавливая. Замерев, он прислушался. Капал не до конца закрытый кран, трещали лампы, но больше ничего.  
 _«Ну что, сука, пришло время платить по счетам»._  
Дин проверил подсобку, вовремя перехватив падающую швабру, и заглянул в небольшую кухню, служившую, скорее, складом бутылок. Количество «Джека Дэниэлса» впечатляло. Но внимание Дина привлек широкий остро заточенный тесак. Дин взял его в руку, прикидывая вес. Если пистолет не сработает, этой штукой можно будет отрубить твари голову.  
Лестницу на мансарду он проигнорировал. В таких барах хозяева обычно и жили, и работали, поэтому спальня его сейчас не интересовала.  
Встав около последней двери, Дин прислонился к стене и медленно снял пистолет с предохранителя, крепче сжимая тесак левой рукой. Пот тек по лицу. Было жарко, как в парилке, футболка прилипла к телу. Зачем такая дикая температура в помещении, Дин не знал, но заранее ненавидел ублюдка и за это тоже, глядя на маячившую в узкой щели двери спину, обтянутую бордовой рубашкой. То и дело мелькали локти и кисти рук, занятых протиркой стаканов. Слегка отклонившись, Дин постарался разглядеть зал, но так никого и не увидел. Дьявол, и где, спрашивается, Сэм?  
Носком ботинка толкнув дверь, Дин сразу же спрятался за косяк. Черт возьми, если тварь не возьмет ни пуля, ни тесак, они окажутся в весьма затруднительном положении. Некстати вспомнилось, что Адам сейчас один.  
Запрещая себе думать, Дин плавно скользнул вперед, приставляя пистолет к черноволосому затылку бармена и мимолетно отмечая отсутствие людей в зале.  
— Одно движение, и я вышибу тебе мозги.  
Рука, протирающая стакан, замерла.  
— Сэм? — громко позвал Дин.  
Сдавленный стон раздался откуда-то снизу, из-за барной стойки. И в следующий момент расколовшийся в руках стакан розочкой впился в Дина. Правое плечо взорвалось болью, отдаваясь онемением в кисти руки.  
Но все равно доведенным до автоматизма движением палец нажал на курок. Вместе с грянувшим выстрелом Дина перекинули через стойку прямо на стулья, которые тут же сломались под его весом. Боль в пояснице оглушала, но Дин заставил себя перекатиться и перехватил чудом не выроненный тесак. Пистолета в ноющей правой руке уже не было.  
Сэм валялся неподалеку, скрючившись и руками прикрывая глаза.  
— Сэм?.. Сэмми?!  
Дракон в один прыжок оказался на барной стойке, с разворота, как чертов Джеки Чан, нанося поднимающемуся Дину удар ногой.  
— Не смотри ему в глаза, — сбивчиво простонал Сэм.  
И Дин, привыкший в такие моменты доверять брату, тут же отвел взгляд. Попавшийся под руку стул он швырнул не глядя и, нащупав сэмов пистолет, прицелился дракону в ноги.  
Он не знал, попали ли его выстрелы в цель, но на мгновение это остановило дракона, давая Дину возможность замахнуться тесаком и зацепить по касательной приблизившуюся тварь.  
— Богомерзкие охотники! — прошипел китаец ему в лицо, крепкой хваткой сжимая Дину шею. Черты его лица исказились так, что напоминали животное.  
Другой рукой дракон вцепился в раненое плечо Дина, с силой вдавливая пальцы в рану.  
Крик боли вырвался непроизвольно, рука плетью обвисла вдоль тела, разжимаясь, и тесак с грохотом упал на усыпанный деревянными обломками пол.  
Казалось, пальцы китайца были сделаны из стали. Он с такой силой вминал их в плечо и в горло Дина, что тот не сомневался — еще пара мгновений, и ему просто-напросто вырвут глотку и оторвут руку. Только не знал, что случится раньше.  
Уши заложило, и бессильно хватаясь левой рукой за запястье китайца в тщетных попытках разжать железную хватку, Дин слышал только шум крови к голове.  
Неожиданно дракон сам его отпустил. Неестественно быстро развернулся, разжимая пальцы на горле Дина, тут же зашедшегося судорожным кашлем.  
— Нет! — крик дракона был слышен даже сквозь вату в ушах.  
Смаргивая слезы, Дин разогнулся и увидел, что Сэм держит в руках большую перламутровую жемчужину. Он с облегчением отметил, что брат уже может стоять на ногах.  
— Отойди от него, — хрипло приказал Сэм, удерживая в руках шар. — Отойди, иначе я его разобью.  
Что бы эта сволочь с ним ни сделала, Сэму явно было больно. Его шатало, и он то и дело щурил залитые слезами глаза.  
Нащупав левой рукой тесак, Дин из последних сил замахнулся, целясь дракону в шею, но промазал, и лезвие вгрызлось в плечо, застревая в кости.  
— Сэм, беги!  
Китаец взвыл от боли, отшвыривая Дина и торопясь к развернувшемуся Сэму. Отломанной ножкой стула Дин запустил в него исключительно от отчаяния. И неожиданно попал ниже лопатки.  
Раздавшиеся выстрелы оглушили, бутылки покатились с полки, со звоном разбиваясь. Одна пуля ударила возле Дина, выбивая щепки из паркета. В следующее мгновение Сэм подхватил брата, подталкивая к выходу.  
— Давай, Дин, вперед!  
Заставляя шевелиться непослушные ноги, Дин поковылял за Сэмом.  
— Я убью вас! — раздался крик, переходящий в рычание. В спину полыхнуло жаром. — Я найду и убью вас и всех, в ком есть хоть капля вашей крови! Я выжгу ваш род!  
Пригнувшись, Дин вывалился за дверь, а затем его опять подхватил Сэм.  
— Где Импала? Я почти ничего не вижу!  
Зная, что медлить сейчас нельзя, Дин устремился к парковке.  
Твою мать, каким же он был идиотом, когда решил, что идти неподготовленными — хорошая идея. Кое-как вставив ключ в зажигание, он завел Импалу, тут же выкручивая руль и газуя с парковки. Правая рука безвольно висела вдоль тела, и, ведя машину только левой, Дин оглянулся на сжимающего жемчужину брата. Из глаз Сэма продолжали сочиться слезы.  
— Эй, ты как?  
— Он знает об Адаме и знает, где мы живем! — выпалил Сэм. — И если он умеет летать…  
Внутри похолодело от противного предчувствия, и Дин прибавил газу.  
— Как твои глаза? — коротко спросил он, уже не оборачиваясь, концентрируясь на дороге.  
— Лучше, — Сэм положил жемчужину в ноги и потер лицо. — Он чуть не ослепил меня.  
— Видишь что-нибудь?  
— Только тени и яркий свет.  
Дин тихо выругался, неуверенный, долго ли сможет вести машину. С визгом притормозив у дома, он выскочил на улицу, а вслед за ним выбежал и Сэм. Уже стояла глубокая ночь, вокруг было тихо. Никаких признаков разъяренного дракона.  
— Тебе придется нести мальчишку, — коротко пояснил Дин. — У меня рука не слушается.  
Неуверенно шагая вперед, Сэм двинулся к дому.  
Когда он осторожно поднимал с постели так и не проснувшегося Адама, Дин хватал сумки с последними вещами.  
— Мишка, — сказал Сэм, обводя комнату невидящим взглядом.  
— Что?  
— Возьми мишку, говорю.  
Увидев игрушку, одиноко лежавшую на кровати, Дин торопливо сунул ее в руки Сэму.  
— Все, вперед-вперед-вперед!  
Через пять кварталов полыхало яркое в ночи пламя. Это горел бар.

Они проехали Де-Мойн, когда боль в руке из просто сильной перешла в невыносимую. Адреналина в крови не осталось, и Дин держался на чистом упрямстве.  
Адам мирно спал на заднем сиденье. Сэм молчаливо сидел рядом, но было бы куда лучше, если бы он сейчас не молчал, а обвинял Дина во всем.   
Брат не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как они покинули Давенпорт, оставляя Дина наедине с дорогой, болью и мыслями.  
— Нам нужно снять комнату, — Сэм заговорил, когда Дин был уже на грани. — Дин, ты меня слышишь?  
Внимательно смотря на дорогу, концентрируясь на пульсирующем болью плече, тот среагировал не сразу.  
— Дин!  
Мельком взглянув на бледное, покрытое болезненной испариной лицо брата, Дин кивнул. Хороши же они будут, когда Адам проснется! Как минимум, следовало привести себя в порядок.  
Сэм вывел на смартфоне карту и прищурился все еще слезящимися глазами.  
— Через три мили небольшой городок. Там наверняка есть мотель.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, хоть что-то он видит.  
Сэм оказался прав, первый мотель встретился им на въезде в город. Пока брат снимал номер, Дин попытался поднять Адама здоровой рукой. Снотворное — как бы он ни винил себя за этот поступок — оказалось как нельзя кстати. Адам, в сколь неудобном положении он ни был, не проснулся.  
— У них только одноместные, — сообщил вернувшийся с ресепшена Сэм, перехватывая мальчика и забирая сумку. — Эй, ты как?  
Был Дин не очень. Кровь остановилась, хотя, если судить по затвердевшей рубашке и майке, вылилось ее не меньше половины литра. Но куда больше беспокоила неподвижная рука. Как он ни старался, даже пальцем не смог пошевелить.  
Как только дверь номера открылась, Дин заглянул внутрь и тут же обо что-то споткнулся, зашипев от боли в потревоженном плече. При включенном свете под ногами обнаружилась стопка разлетевшихся книг, которые Дин ногой отпихнул в сторону.  
Рюкзак они бросили возле окна — большого, с широким подоконником и выцветшей занавеской. Дин предпочел бы окно поменьше, чтобы не рассыпать соль почти вдоль всей стены.   
Пока Сэм осторожно опускал Адама на диван, он прошел в ванную. Снять одежду, не тревожа плечо, оказалось невозможно, и тогда Дин недолго думая, разрезал ее на себе. Прилипшую к ране ткань пришлось отдирать, стискивая челюсти и стараясь не орать.   
Сэм заглянул в ванную, когда Дин, стиснув зубы, пытался заново научиться дышать. Это была не самая страшная рана в его жизни, но и не самая легкая.   
Осмотрев покрытое засохшей кровью плечо и повисшую руку, Сэм нахмурился.  
— Я за аптечкой.  
Промывание раны оказалось еще большей пыткой. В конце концов, Дин вымотанно привалился к кафелю, собираясь с силами. Сэм отвел его обратно в комнату и принялся обрабатывать плечо антисептиком. Дин дернулся только раз: когда рука брата коснулась безвольных пальцев, не потерявших, как оказалось, чувствительности. Судя по злому взгляду, Сэм все понял правильно, поэтому возражения так и остались неозвученными.  
Когда бинт плотно обмотался вокруг плеча, Сэм осторожно коснулся локтя.  
— Это не вывих, — констатировал он, разглядывая висевшую руку, и нахмурился еще сильнее, переведя взгляд на расцветшую отпечатками пальцев шею.  
— Дин, тебе надо в больницу.  
— Не раньше, чем доберемся до бункера.   
— Дин…  
— Ты же слышал его.  
Сэму можно было не напоминать о произнесенных угрозах. Страх за Адама гнал вперед, дальше, в безопасное место, но разум понимал — им нужен отдых.  
Ощущал ли отец тот же страх, оставляя их одних, еще совсем пацанов, в мотелях? Не оглядывался ли назад, ожидая, что в темноте сидит очередная желающая мести тварь?  
Дин посмотрел на жемчужину. Сейчас, когда она не находилась на мягкой подушке, стала очевидна ее продолговатая, вытянутая форма.  
Если бы не этот недошар, они были бы мертвы. Дракон не кинулся на них только потому, что опасался повредить своему сокровищу. Но представляла ли она опасность сама по себе?   
— Ты сам-то как? — он внимательно посмотрел на брата. — Что с глазами?  
— Слезятся, жжет, зрение расплывается, но уже лучше.  
Растирая ушибленную поясницу, Дин осторожно присел перед диваном, кидая взгляд на спящего Адама.  
— До утра смысла выдвигаться нет. Я рулить не в состоянии, а ты нас довезешь не дальше первой ямы. До бункера больше шестисот миль, и неизвестно, как эта тварь собралась нас выслеживать.  
— Как и неизвестно, получится ли у него проникнуть туда. Попрошу Бобби ждать нас на месте.  
— Ложись, отдыхай, — Дин кивнул на диван. И пока Сэм не возразил, продолжил: — Завтра вести тебе, сам сказал. А твоим глазам нужен отдых, чтобы это сделать. Давай, пацану требуется не так уж и много места.  
Сэм осторожно залез на диван и лег рядом с ребенком. Адам во сне перевернулся, тут же прижимаясь к нему. И Дин вспомнил, что этим вечером — на деле ощущалось как вечность назад — мальчик обнимал ноги Сэма. Сожаление о вернувшихся воспоминаниях было почти осязаемым.  
Стопка книг, оставленная то ли заботливыми сотрудниками мотеля, то ли нерадивыми постояльцами, оказалась как нельзя кстати.  
— Я посторожу, — поднимая с пола книгу, сообщил он, пытаясь не сосредотачиваться на тупой, разлившейся по телу боли.   
В глазах темнело от кровопотери и усталости: буквы скакали, но Дин знал, что заснуть сейчас не получится. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не подействует обезболивающее. Ближе придвинув пистолет, Дин открыл наугад страницу, краем уха слушая тихое сопение ребенка и размеренное дыхание моментом отключившегося Сэма.   
_«— Кто за этого детеныша? — спросил Акела. — Кто из Свободного Народа высказывается за его вступление в стаю?»._  
Не сдержав усмешки, Дин посмотрел на диван.  
Брат лежал, повернувшись лицом к Адаму, словно боялся даже на мгновение выпустить его из своего поля зрения. Защищал. И, наверное, да, вступался.  
Угроза дракона все еще звучала у Дина в голове. А еще… там было пусто. Все, как он и хотел: никаких мыслей.   
Но почему-то радости это не приносило.

Ветер тихо колыхал занавеску. Сумрак уже начинал уступать права новому дню. Почти против воли Сэма вытягивало из глубокого сна. Он смутно чувствовал вес чего-то тяжелого, лежащего на его ногах, тянущую боль в пояснице и едва ощутимое жжение в глазах. Приоткрыв глаза, он оглядел темную комнату, замечая, что тяжесть на ногах — это голова заснувшего неглубоким, беспокойным сном Дин. Затылком он упирался в ноги Сэма, уснув как был, с книжкой на коленях.  
Взгляд перешел на пустое место рядом, и сердце подскочило к горлу.  
Сквозняк — открытое окно — нарушенная солевая дорожка. Параллели проводились молниеносно, машинально и привычно.  
Только замеченная небольшая темная фигурка на широком подоконнике остановила его от резкого рывка с дивана. Адам выглядел каким угодно, но не испуганным и уж тем более не похищенным. Он обнимал колени руками и казался почти умиротворенным. На самом деле, таким его Сэм еще не видел.

[](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2017/12/13/df19a14845e2d02d67ca10d66e9d7be0.jpg)

Он молча наблюдал за ребенком, невесело усмехаясь своим мыслям. В одном Дин был прав — ему не место рядом с ними. И если он хочет, чтобы Адам дорос до колледжа — а теперь Сэм этого действительно хочет, — то им следует отпустить его. Охота — это не то, что сделает пацана счастливым.  
Как только они разберутся с драконом, Сэм сообщит Дину о своем решении. У них двоих и так будет достаточно проблем, с которыми придется жить после этого дела. По крайней мере, с Адамом они поступят правильно. Так, как будет лучше для самого мальчишки.  
— Эй, — тихо окликнул он, чтобы не разбудить Дина.  
Адам обернулся не сразу.  
— Мы где? — зевая, спросил он.  
— Мы едем домой. Ложись обратно, а то опять простынешь.  
Адам свесил ноги с подоконника, легко спрыгнул и послушно прошлепал к дивану.  
— Почему Дин так спит? — спросил он, укладываясь почти вплотную и внимательно глядя на Сэма.  
Сэм коротко взглянул на осунувшееся лицо брата. Сейчас, в темноте, Дин выглядел почти нормально. Перевязанная рука, скрытая одеждой, лежала на бедре, пальцы касались края книги. Все выглядело как обычно, но Сэм знал, что это сумрак скрадывает боль.  
— Он очень устал, приятель, вот и заснул, — он непроизвольно скопировал обращение и интонации Дина.  
А Адам уже опять засыпал.  
— Я рад, что мы возвращаемся домой, — невнятно признался он.  
Хотел бы Сэм так же уснуть, но вместе с памятью к нему вернулась и бессонница.

Утром, когда он, ополоснувшись, вышел из ванной, Дин закидывался очередной порцией обезболивающего и одновременно разговаривал по телефону с Бобби, а Адам, забравшись с ногами в кресло, с любопытством ощупывал жемчужину.  
— Эй, отойди от нее, — отняв на мгновение трубку от уха, окликнул Дин. — Ничего личного, приятель, но оно умеет кусаться. Нет, Бобби, это я не тебе.  
Адам отстранился и вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма, словно спрашивая, откуда у гладкой, без малейших шероховатостей жемчужины могут быть зубы.   
Кивнув на сумки, Сэм велел поторопиться, а сам принялся упаковывать аптечку. Дин наглухо застегнул все пуговицы рубашки, спрятав кровоподтеки и перевязанное плечо. Только висящая безвольно рука и болезненное выражение лица напоминали, что он ранен. Какой же сильной должна быть боль, если Дин горстями пил обезболивающие и продолжал ее чувствовать?  
Нехотя продевая руку в куртку, Адам продолжал коситься на перламутровую жемчужину и, как только Дин закончил разговор, повернулся к нему.  
— Оно не сможет укусить, — твердо заявил он.  
— Прости, что? — растерялся Дин, очевидно, уже и забывший о своих словах.  
— Яйцо, — объяснил Адам, — пока никто из него не вылупится, оно не сможет меня укусить.  
Дин продолжал растерянно смотреть на Адама, пока не перевел обалдевший взгляд на Сэма.  
Яйцо. Адам сказал «яйцо».  
— Это не может быть правдой, — пробормотал Дин.  
Но это могло быть правдой, это действительно могло быть правдой. Недостающий кусок пазла встал на место. То, что Сэм читал о драконах, то, что он успел услышать от Бобби, множество легенд, где жемчужина — это жизнь дракона. Только нигде не сказано, что новая жизнь. Сейчас, глядя на овальную форму, Сэм допускал мысль, что подобное возможно. Адам, сам того не зная, дал им подсказку.  
— Надо же, — Дин хмыкнул и потрепал по голове насупившегося мальчика, — еще один умник в семье, как будто нам одного мало. Но все-таки отойди от него, пока я не удостоверюсь в отсутствии зубов, когтей и прочих приятных сюрпризов.  
Покачав головой, Сэм закинул сумку на плечо. Бункер был не только их убежищем, но и источником информации, а в ней они нуждались больше всего. Да и слова дракона не были пустым звуком, тот сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть себе жемчужину. Особенно если она — его детеныш. 

Дорога заняла пять часов вместо ожидаемых шести. Они почти не останавливались.  
Адам все время смотрел в окно, считая столбы и изредка кидая обеспокоенные взгляды на покрытого испариной Дина. Тот же находился то ли в полусне, то ли в полуобмороке, лишь вздрагивал на особо резких поворотах и сильнее стискивал зубы.   
Рука ему не повиновалась, вызывая у Сэма опасения, что простой перевязкой тут не обойтись. Подъезжая к дому, он почти решился заехать в клинику, вопреки пожеланиям Дина, но сдержал порыв. В Лебаноне была только одна больница, и та не внушала доверия. Не говоря о том, что это было одно из немногих мест, где им светиться не стоило. Раз уж они вроде как тут жили.   
Бункер встретил привычным теплом и, как бы дико это ни звучало, уютом. Только сейчас Сэм смог облегченно перевести дух, сжимая и разжимая закостеневшие за рулем пальцы. Отведя вяло сопротивляющегося Дина в его комнату, он проследил, чтобы Адам нормально поел, и только тогда позволил себе сесть за стол и устало опустить голову.  
Бобби еще не было, но, как оказалось, опередили они его ненадолго. Не прошло и получаса, как тот сидел напротив Сэма, сочувственно его рассматривая.  
— Вид у тебя прямо-таки цветущий, — хмыкнул он.  
— Ты Дина не видел, — вяло ответил Сэм.  
— Идиоты, — вздохнул Бобби. — Зачем, спрашивается, полезли неподготовленными? Полнолуние уже прошло, ничьи желания он больше не исполнил бы. Подождали бы, выяснили все и тогда действовали. Как будто первый раз охотитесь! И ребенка под удар подставили.  
— Надо отвезти Дина в больницу, — устало проговорил Сэм. — Присмотришь за Адамом?  
Бобби с сомнением покачал головой.  
— Ладно уж. Ты сам-то как, нормально? Не свалишься?  
Мотнув головой, Сэм ушел в комнату Дина. Там он обнаружил не только брата, но и Адама.  
— Бобби приехал, — коротко сказал он, наблюдая за странными манипуляциями мальчика. И не выдержав, спросил: — Что вы делаете?  
— Да вот, лечим меня старым индейским способом, — серьезно ответил Дин, приподнимаясь на постели. — Оказывается, у Адама был сосед индеец. Шаман.  
В принципе, то, что у Дина остались силы подыгрывать ребенку, должно было быть хорошим знаком. Но отчего-то беспокоило еще сильнее.   
— Мы едем в больницу, — коротко сообщил Сэм и повернулся к замершему мальчику. — За тобой пока присмотрит Бобби, вы уже виделись раньше, помнишь?  
Если Адам и помнил старика, восторга от предстоящей встречи он не выразил. Вдохнув, Сэм присел перед ним на корточки.  
— Мы скоро вернемся, — как можно мягче произнес он. — Ты и моргнуть не успеешь, как мы уже будем здесь.  
Адам упрямо свел брови.  
— Но я уже моргаю, а вы еще здесь.  
Сэм, устало усмехаясь, кивнул.  
— Вернуться постараемся так же быстро.  
— Я хочу с вами.  
— Нет, приятель, нельзя, — возразил Дин.  
— Адам, не спорь. Бобби в библиотеке, я оставлю ноутбук и включу какой-нибудь мультик.  
— «Бэтмена», — тут же вмешался брат.  
— Только спать ложишься не позже десяти. Помнишь ту стрелку? — Сэм дождался утвердительного кивка и на всякий случай повторил. — Не позже. И выпей перед сном молока.  
— Я не люблю молоко.  
— Я попрошу Бобби проверить вечером, — Сэм ободряющее сжал плечо. — Ну же, Адам, я на тебя рассчитываю.  
И, дождавшись еще одного кивка, с облегчением поднялся с колен.  
— Утром ты проснешься, и мы уже будем здесь, — пообещал он. — Не забудь про молоко.

К концу их поездки Дин выглядел отвратительно, но до больницы доковылял сам.   
Уже час Сэм ждал хоть каких-то результатов. Удостоверение федерала предотвратило возможные возражения, но не помогло избежать вопросов. И даже фраза о неразглашении тайны следствия не произвела должного эффекта.   
Ожидание выматывало. То, что времени на это требовалось больше обычного, нервировало. Сэм беспокоился об Адаме, о преследующем их драконе и о Дине. О Дине — в первую очередь: уж слишком плохо выглядела его рука. Бункер же было не так уж и просто обнаружить, и, даже если у дракона и есть связь с жемчужиной-яйцом, найдет он их не сразу.   
— Агент Джонс?  
Сэм торопливо поднялся с кресла и в ожидании замер напротив врача.  
— Доктор…   
— Маккарти. Агент Плант сообщил, что вы его доверенное лицо.  
— Так и есть. Вы выяснили, что с его рукой?  
Доктор ненадолго замялся.  
— Вы должны понимать, наше оборудование устарело и лучше бы сделать повторное обследование в центре, оснащенном…  
— Обязательно, — перебив, заверил Сэм, — а сейчас я хочу узнать, что увидели вы. И могу ли я посетить агента Планта?  
Врач кивнул, приглашая идти за собой.  
— Угрозы жизни нет. Кости не повреждены, рана слегка воспалена, но это нормально при таких повреждениях. Впрочем, не откажись вы сообщить больше подробностей об обстоятельствах травмы, судить можно было бы более точно, — упрекнул он, но равнодушное молчание со стороны Сэма заставило его продолжить, не дождавшись ответа. — Температура повышена, причина, вероятнее всего, в истощении организма. Инфекции опасаться не следует.  
— Доктор, — теряя терпения, опять прервал Сэм. — У него рука не двигается, а вы мне сейчас говорите, что все в порядке.  
— Я сказал вам, что в порядке все то, что я перечислил, — сухо ответил врач, останавливаясь и неодобрительно глядя ему в глаза. — В нашем отделении отсутствует необходимое оборудование, чтобы сделать МРТ или КТ, но и того, что я вижу, достаточно, чтобы понять, что у вашего напарника тотальное повреждение плечевого нервного сплетения. Без соответствующей диагностики никто не скажет вам больше.  
Сэму и это ровным счетом ничего не говорило.  
— Насколько такая травма серьезна?  
— Разрыв нервов приводит к параличу различных мышц руки, — произнес врач, и благоразумно добавил: — Но для жизни это не представляет опасности.  
Сэм молча пытался осознать сказанное, но слова не укладывались у него в голове.  
— Это лечится? — без особой надежды уточнил он. Как будто слово «паралич» не звучало слишком фатально.  
— Я слышал о проводимых операциях, но это дорогостоящая процедура, и…  
Сэм и сам мог продолжить. Даже страховка федерального агента не потянет такую операцию. К сожалению, у них не было и ее.  
— Спасибо, док, — он взглянул на дверь, за которой находился Дин.  
— Если вы желаете, я могу пробить номер страховки и выдать вам направление в центр с соответствующим оборудованием для более точной диагностики.  
— А?.. Да, конечно, — Сэм достал из внутреннего кармана полис. — Я буду с агентом Плантом, — он кивнул на дверь.  
— Хорошо.  
Сэм дождался, пока врач скроется за поворотом, и быстро зашел в палату. То, что Дин в курсе, он понял сразу. Тот осторожно шевелил зафиксированную повязкой руку, словно пытался ее починить.  
— Сука знал, что делает, — заметив Сэма, криво усмехнулся он, принимая нарочито пренебрежительную позу.  
Бодрый тон и интонации не обманули. Дин был на грани отчаяния.  
— Собирайся, мы уезжаем. Как только доктор Маккарти пробьет страховку, то поймет, что она недействующая и что мы никакие не федералы.  
Когда брат принялся неловко натягивать джинсы, Сэм подошел к нему.  
— Давай, я помогу.  
Дин резко шарахнулся в сторону, наткнувшись ногами на кровать и неловко осев на нее.  
— Я сам! — рявкнул он, а затем, сцепив зубы, уже спокойнее повторил: — Я сам, Сэм.  
Черт возьми, им теперь дотронуться друг до друга нельзя, чтобы не вспомнить? Или Дин так отстаивает свою самостоятельность?  
Сэм терпеливо дождался, пока брат справится с одеждой, а затем решительно взял его за здоровое плечо, помогая опереться, взглядом предупреждая, что врежет, услышав первое же возражение. И Дин промолчал. Вздрогнул, но не сказал ни слова.   
— Мы позовем Каса. Он все исправит, — произнес Сэм после затянувшегося молчания, когда они уже сидели в Импале.  
— Никакого Каса, — Дин откинул голову на сиденье, осторожно прижимая перевязанную руку.  
Мотор взревел, и машина плавно тронулась с места.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что мы не гребаные Зачарованные, а Кас — не наш Хранитель, — огрызнулся тот.  
— Дин…  
— Мы не можем звать Каса каждый раз, когда загоним занозу в палец, Сэм. Ангелы наконец свалили на Небеса — пусть там и остаются!  
— Предпочитаешь пробыть инвалидом до конца жизни?  
Вновь обращенный на него взгляд Дина стал тяжелее.  
— Ты не будешь звать Каса, — отчеканил он непререкаемым тоном.  
Сэм раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Это глупо, Дин. И небезопасно. Я не знаю, что тебе мешает, гордость или упрямство, но ни то, ни другое не стоят этого.  
Дин осторожно пожал плечами.  
— Кас не придет. Даже если ты позовешь его. Потому что — повторяю — ангелы ушли на Небеса.  
Тихо выругавшись сквозь зубы, Сэм не стал продолжать спор. Дальше он вел машину молча, слушая в тишине салона сначала тяжелое дыхание, а потом — неровное сонное сопение.

Дин проснулся из-за ноющей раны в руке. Неудачно повернувшись во сне, он потревожил плечо, и сейчас в предплечье распустился новый цветок боли, пуская побеги в запястье и кисть. В кисть и пальцы, которыми он и пошевелить-то не мог.  
Но в том, что рука болит и не двигается, Дин находил извращенное удовлетворение. Это нельзя было назвать искуплением, ни в коем случае, скорее, наказанием. Он хотел его понести, хотя и осознавал глупость подобного желания.  
Но звать Каса действительно было нельзя. В ту ночь, когда Дин умолял ангела помочь брату, он поклялся, что это — в последний раз. И он сдержит слово, даже если, как Сэм и сказал, им двигала всего лишь гордость.  
Вся компания ожидаемо обнаружилась в библиотеке, даже Адам листал книжки, периодически что-то спрашивая у Сэма, который выглядел сейчас ненамного лучше вчерашнего.  
Кивнув Бобби, Дин осторожно присел на стул.  
— Как поиски?  
Брат пожал плечами, откладывая книгу.  
— Мы знаем, что это действительно яйцо дракона, но не знаем, как справиться с самим драконом. Эй, Адам, не принесешь мне ручку? Кажется, я забыл ее на кухне.  
— Да, сейчас, Сэм.  
Дин проводил убегающего мальчика внимательным взглядом.  
— Или как сбить его со следа, что сейчас самое важное, — добавил Бобби, как только тот скрылся в коридоре. — Он чует жемчужину, своего детеныша. Не слишком хорошо, иначе уже был бы здесь, но и не слишком плохо. Рано или поздно он найдет это место. И думаю, скорее, рано. У нас не больше пары дней. Может быть, неделя.  
Дин разочарованно хмыкнул.  
— Неужели никому за… _всегда_ не понадобилось убить дракона? Я уже скучаю по обычным тварям. Зарезал нужным клинком — и нет проблемы.  
Бобби хмыкнул.  
— Чего уж там, такая мелочь.  
— Ладно, — Дин бодро поднялся со стула, тут же вздрогнув от резкого движения. — Я сгоняю за жратвой. Готовить, увы, не могу. У кого есть какие-то предпочтения?  
Предпочтений ни у кого не было — его попросту проигнорировали, и Дин обернулся к вернувшемуся из кухни Адаму.  
— Эй, парень, не хочешь со мной?  
Сэм все-таки отвлекся от книги.  
— Дин, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, пока… — он не стал заканчивать предложения, но Дин и так понял, поэтому с сожалением посмотрел на приободрившегося мальчишку. Парень совсем зачахнет среди книжек. Чему бы там Сэм его ни пытался учить, ребенок должен быть ребенком. А Адам и так мало на него походит.  
— Не переживай, парень, — потрепал он мальчика по плечу. — Скоро мы обязательно сможем прокатиться до супермаркета вдвоем.  
Не то чтобы Дин действительно на это рассчитывал, но ему хотелось приободрить огорченного малыша.

Так и получилось, что последующие дни Дин проводил больше времени с Адамом, чем с Сэмом или Бобби. Бобби вообще под вечер второго дня уехал, получив наводку на новую информацию, а Сэм, когда не читал книги, пытался спать.   
С Адамом все было просто. Он не заставлял Дина говорить о том, о чем ему не хотелось говорить. Не надоедал, не капризничал и, что самое главное, был рядом. А еще Дин не переставал удивляться, что даже в бункере, в этом не слишком предрасположенном к детским развлечениям месте, Адам находил себе занятия. Это раньше он считал, что мальчику скучно, а сейчас видел, как тот застывает, завороженный игрой света на холодном металле катаны, как осторожно проводит пальцами по пыльным стеллажам, которых годами никто не касался. И, конечно, он был в восторге от телескопа. Когда Дин разобрался, как открывается над ним крыша, уложить мальчишку спать вечером стало той еще проблемой. Двое лунатиков на один бункер — это уже перебор.  
Адам был очарован коллекцией оружия. Он мог подолгу рассматривать пистолеты и ружья, часами зависая в комнате Дина. Задерживал пальцы на холодном металле, нажимал на курок и с необъяснимым восторгом снимал пистолет с предохранителя. Да, Дин показал ему, как это делается. Разбирать оружие одной рукой оказалось непростой задачей, но с помощью маленьких рук, послушно нажимающих, куда надо, они с этим справились. Дин чувствовал почти стыд за то, что так развлекает ребенка. В конце концов, оружие детям не игрушка. А получалось наоборот.  
И да, Дину пришлось убрать подальше свою коллекцию порножурналов. «Большие азиатские сиськи» — лучшая вещь на свете, но не то, что следует смотреть маленькому мальчику. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у него не начнет вставать. Потом это становится необходимостью.   
Собственно, детского в Адаме было мало. По большей части он игнорировал игрушки, количество которых значительно прибавилось по сравнению с первыми днями. Помимо взвода солдат, приобретенного в Давенпорте — их он любил расставлять в различные позиции, «воюя» с Дином, — Адам всюду таскал за собой только мишку, которого купили самым первым. И неизменно ложился с ним спать. Выверты детского сознания удивляли, но Дин быстро смирился с тем, что так и надо.   
В конце концов, и с тем, что Адам не такой, как все дети его возраста, Дин тоже смирился. Если бы по бункеру бегало вечно перевозбужденное, неадекватное существо, они просто не смогли бы его здесь держать. А Адам — другое дело. И если Дин и жалел о том, что ребенок теряет детство, то утешал себя мыслью, что позже это будет исправлено. Другими.  
Куда больше беспокоил интерес Адама к яйцу-жемчужине. Иногда он подходил к ней, прикладывался ухом к гладкому боку и тихо шептал что-то. Пару раз Дин и сам прислушивался. Ничего не услышал, но Адаму было придумано новое занятие.  
Дин вообще в эти дни был слишком предоставлен себе и ему. Конечно, он так же искал информацию, вчитываясь в нежелающие укладываться в голове строки, но, когда дело дошло до китайского, забросил очередной том, предоставив поиски Сэму. И он вовсе не избегал брата, скорее, ограничивал их контакты по мере необходимости. Потому что беседы с Сэмом сейчас находились в самом конце списка его желаний.   
Гребаные желания!   
С Адамом было проще. Похоже, одно желание Дина дракон все-таки исполнил правильно. Потому что Дин больше не боялся.   
Что так выводило его из равновесия раньше? Тревога? Проснувшееся за много лет раскаяние, вынудившее совершать ошибку за ошибкой?   
Он облажался тогда, в Миннесоте. Мальчишка не должен был умереть только потому, что родился сыном Джона Винчестера. Мальчишка не должен был умереть во второй раз только потому, что все еще оставался Винчестером. Даже не нося этой фамилии. Но Дин сам когда-то сказал: кровь — не значит семья. Адам не был их семьей. _Тот_ Адам не был. Но Дин проецировал всю свою вину перед ним на маленького мальчика. Живого, настоящего, без воспоминаний о гулях, ангелах и Клетке. Мальчика без родителей, жизнь которого только начиналась.   
И Сэм был прав, Дин боялся привязаться к мальцу. Даже сейчас этот страх поднимал иногда голову, но…   
Дин незаметно рассматривал Адама, увлеченно водящего пальцем по книге. Пожалуй, теперь поздно бояться. Он не хотел его отдавать. Не хотел с самого начала, но убеждал себя, что так будет лучше. Чем дольше Адам был рядом с ними, чем больше Дин узнавал этого замкнутого мальчишку, тем сильнее хотел его оставить здесь. Не ради отца или вопреки его мнению, даже не ради Сэма, желающего вырастить из парня охотника, а ради самого Адама, за последний месяц из недоверчивого звереныша превратившегося в нормального ребенка… И может быть, ради себя.  
Поэтому да, Дин уже не был так уверен в том, что решение отдать мальчика было таким уж верным. Сэм изначально был прав. Во всем.  
Убедился он в этом вечером второго дня, когда шел в библиотеку забрать оставленный там телефон, да так и остановился в коридоре, замер, положив руку на ручку двери. Громкий смех заставил его затаиться — настолько непривычным он был в этих стенах. Приоткрыв дверь, Дин увидел смеющегося откинувшегося на спинку стула брата и стоящего рядом Адама. Чем именно тот так рассмешил Сэма, Дин не знал, но так и не смог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, наблюдая, как, все еще срываясь на смех, Сэм что-то пытается ответить.  
Он ушел обратно к себе, не забрав телефона.  
Когда Сэм в последний раз так смеялся? Не улыбался, не усмехался, а именно смеялся? Открыто, искренне и громко? Кажется, это было очень давно. До Клетки, до демонской крови, до динова ада. Дин пропустил тот момент, когда смех Сэма окончательно перешел в скупые улыбки.   
Уже то, что Адам смог это сделать, вытянуть из Сэма этот смех, казалось чудом.   
В последнее время у них было не так уж много поводов для веселья. И после того, что случилось в Давенпорте… Дин не знал, как они справятся.  
А потом начались сны. Как только обезболивающие прекратили туманить разум, фантомные воспоминания об одной-единственной ночи, которую Дин помнил до малейших деталей, но хотел забыть, начали его преследовать. Это были не более чем образы — слишком широкая, не женская спина под руками, ожог от щетины, крепкие руки, — но и этого оказалось достаточно. По утрам Дин избегал Сэма, как прокаженного, не мог находиться с ним в одной комнате, не говоря уже о большем. Повязку менял Бобби, а теперь, когда его не было, Дин справлялся сам.   
Ночью — _эти_ сны, наутро — нехилый стояк. Физиология удивляла, ведь по-хорошему его должно было тянуть блевать. Душ безжалостно окатывал ледяной водой, пока Дин все пытался понять, почему они не удержались. Ведь, даже ничего не помня, Дин чувствовал, что что-то не так, не мог понять причины, но чувствовал. И все равно они пришли к тому, к чему пришли.  
И за этого желание прикончить тварь, сотворившую такое с ними, усиливалось многократно.   
Поэтому Дин пока не был готов столкнуться с Сэмом, а Сэм и без него сумел усложнить себе жизнь. То, что брат с каждым днем загоняет себя все больше и больше, он мог определить даже через стену. Последний раз тот выглядел так плохо, когда упала «стена». Неудивительно, что в эти дни каждый из них предпочитал заниматься с ребенком, чем терпеть общество друг друга.  
Вернувшегося в бункер Бобби Дин готов был расцеловать. Без преувеличений.

— Если что ему и мешает определить, где яйцо, то только это место, — Бобби положил книгу на стол. — Это оригинальная копия «Шовэнь». Здесь подтверждается, что драконы погружаются в зимнюю спячку и если не уснут — погибнут от холода. Поэтому он торопится, и очень скоро, несмотря на все охранные заклинания, найдет это место. Яйцо приведет его сюда. Пока этого не случилось, считаю, что наиболее правильным решением станет запаковать яйцо в посылку и отправить на Аляску, а еще лучше — в Сибирь.   
Может, Дина это и не совсем устраивало, но, если дракон погибнет, с собственной жаждой мести он как-нибудь справится.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
— Я нашел упоминания у Чжуан Цзы о человеке, который три года потратил на изучение колдовского искусства убивать драконов. Не думаю, что потребовалось бы так много времени, если бы дело решалось холодом. Зима их ослабляет, но не убивает. По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему мы еще живы. Кроме этого я вычитал, что драконы боятся железа, и их можно убить железной иглой. Что слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Есть также множество преданий, говорящих о несчастье, приходящем к убийце дракона. Ну и мифы об алкоголе. Черт возьми, да в Китае столько легенд, что невозможно отличить, где правда, а где вымысел! Мы можем пробовать то один, то другой способ, но никогда не будем уверены, что он подействует! Хранители интересовались ими лишь в рамках истории. Я хочу сказать, драконы — вымерший вид. Прошло больше тысячи лет, с тех пор как видели последнего. И то, что он появился сейчас…  
Вот поэтому Дин ненавидел исследования — никогда нельзя быть уверенным в достоверности выбранной версии.  
— Окей, а хорошие новости будут? — перебил он, за что получил два недовольных взгляда. — Да ладно, я всего лишь спросил.

Позже, когда Адам уже спал, а охотники втроем изучали книги, Дин уже мог сделать официальное заявление: он ненавидит драконов. И знает о них куда больше, чем рассчитывал когда-либо. Сейчас он был готов к тому, чтобы схватить яйцо, сесть в Импалу и укатить в соседний штат, чтобы уже там дождаться развязки истории. К счастью, ни Сэм, ни Бобби не обладали драконьим чутьем и не умели читать мысли, иначе его давно бы связали и закрыли в темнице.  
— Пора на боковую, — тихо сказал Бобби и, как только Дин поднял взгляд, кивнул на спящего Сэма, опустившего голову на книгу. Его вытянутая рука касалась локтя Дина, и только сейчас тот осознал, что тепло, которое он ощущал все это время, исходило от нее.  
Осторожно выпрямившись, Дин отодвинулся.  
— Да, пожалуй ты прав. Его лучше не будить, в последнее время он хреново засыпает.  
— Дин, — тихий голос Бобби остановил его. — Что между вами произошло?  
Дин промолчал.   
— Дерьмо, парни! Вы за эти дни и парой слов между собой не перекинулись. Что такого произошло в Давенпорте, что теперь и в глаза друг другу посмотреть нельзя? Дин, ты себя так не вел, даже когда узнал, что Сэм пьет кровь демонов.  
Дин шикнул на повышающего тон Бобби и кивнул на Сэма.  
— Только если в этот раз, — шепотом продолжил Бобби, — ты винишь не Сэма, а себя.  
Дин горько улыбнулся.  
— Я облажался, Бобби, я очень сильно облажался со своим гребаным желанием.  
— Но Сэм так не считает.  
Сэм много чего не считает.  
— Оставим эту тему, — твердо ответил Дин. — Как только станет понятно, как убить эту тварь, я это сделаю. На этом и закончим историю.  
— Как? Скажи мне, как ты собрался его убивать, парень? Сэм говорил, что ты не хочешь звать Каса, запретил это делать ему и никак не реагируешь на то, что случилось с твоей рукой.  
— А как я должен реагировать? — отвечая громким шепотом, Дин резко шагнул вперед. — Она не движется, Бобби. Все. Конец рассказу.  
— И как ты собрался убивать дракона? Да ты сейчас и с десяти шагов промажешь!  
Упрек Бобби уколол сильнее, чем хотелось. На днях Дин спускался в тир, и результаты были более чем плачевны, а отдача от непривычной стрельбы с левой руки потом долго отзывалась ноющей болью в заживающем предплечье.   
— Я справлюсь.  
— Справишься? Дело твое, может быть. Но как долго тебе будет везти с твоим «справлюсь», Дин? Калекам не место на охоте. Я почти год провел в инвалидном кресле и знаю, о чем говорю. Собираешься отвечать на телефонные звонки и читать книжки? Черт возьми, если это так!  
— Хватит, Бобби! Просто… хватит.  
Тихо выдохнув, старик покачал головой. Но замолчал, за что Дин был ему благодарен.

— Сэм не спит, потому что у него мигрень? — спросил Адам, расставляя свой гарнизон на полу в комнате Дина. — Сьюзи говорила, что не может спать, когда у нее мигрень.  
Перевернувшись на кровати, Дин опустил руку, переставляя и своих солдат.  
— Следи за позицией, — предупредил он, сползая с постели. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что Сэм не спит? И кто такая, черт возьми, Сьюзи?  
— Сьюзи была одной из наших соседок, она старая, и волосы у нее белые-белые.  
— Седые, — автоматически поправил Дин. — Так что там с Сэмом?  
Адам пожал плечами.  
— Когда Сэм пытается спать, он пьет таблетки. Если он их не пьет, значит, он не спит. Сьюзи тоже так делала.  
Почесав затылок, Дин вывел вперед артиллерию и выкатил по бокам пушки. Конечно, он знал, что Сэм плохо спит. И он помнил тот недообморок, в который брат чуть не свалился. Но если уже и Адам замечает такие вещи… Следовало бы поговорить с Сэмом, только как это сделать, когда всеми силами избегаешь встреч с ним?  
— Я победил твоих солдат.  
— Что?.. — Дин рассеянно посмотрел на засевших в импровизированном окопе разведчиков. — О, черт, парень, да ты быстро учишься!  
И он бросил взгляд на часы — стрелки замерли в районе полуночи.   
— Все, закругляемся. Эту битву ты выиграл. А теперь беги, пей молоко, умывайся и ложись в постель. Через полчаса проверю.  
— Я не люблю молоко.  
Дин сочувствующе вздохнул.  
— Я тоже, приятель, я тоже. Но Сэм говорит, что надо. А из нас двоих только он уверен в своих словах сильнее. Как только найдешь способ убедить Сэма в том, что оно тебе не нужно, перестанешь его пить.  
Дин вышел следом за мальчиком.  
«Или глотает таблетки, или не спит», — так сказал Адам?   
Поколебавшись, он все же заглянул в комнату брата. Тот лежал поверх одеяла, полностью одетый и, кажется, только-только задремавший. Дин все же шагнул внутрь, остановив взгляд на прикроватной тумбочке со стоящим на ней снотворным.  
Нахмурившись, он взял в руку на три четверти пустой пузырек. Черт возьми, Сэмми! Нельзя же так! Передоз не решит их проблем, только прибавит.   
Дин вздохнул, поставил пузырек обратно и устало присел на край кровати, опустив голову и взъерошивая пальцами волосы.  
Он не знал, сколько так просидел. Сэм перекатился, задев его безвольно лежащую на постели руку, и крепко заснул — словно сознанием провалился в бездну — такие моменты Дин определял еще с самого их детства. Тогда он мог даже предсказывать, когда брат проснется. Поэтому сейчас и не мог заставить себя встать, отстранить руку, подняться с постели.  
 _«Кажется, у меня проблемы со сном в одиночку»._  
Если что-то в этой жизни и не изменилось, так это его желание оберегать брата. Пусть оно и приняло столь странную форму — гребаный дракон с его желаниями! — но не ушло совсем. Даже наоборот, тогда, считая Сэма… не считая Сэма братом, он мог выражать это так, как не позволял себе сейчас, когда они были тем, кем были: охотниками и чертовыми Винчестерами.  
И Сэм прав, им нужно поговорить, но не сейчас. Позже. Когда решится проблема с драконом. И если бы не повторяющиеся сны, Дину было бы куда проще подготовиться к разговору.  
Поэтому на следующий день, когда Сэм исчез из бункера и вернулся только после полудня, да еще и не один, Дин почти с облегчением принял отсрочку: брат дал ему новый повод для злости.

— Здравствуй, Дин, — Кас в своем неизменном плаще, с лицом, выражающим не больше, чем стена позади него, оказался тем, кого он не ожидал увидеть. Предполагал, что Сэм попытается, но никак не ждал, что получит ответ на свою просьбу.  
— Кас, — Дин попытался улыбнуться.  
— Значит, это и есть бункер, — ангел огляделся, внимательно осматривая роспись символов на полу, катаны на подставке и внушительную библиотеку. — Хорошее место. Сильное. Оно вам подходит.  
— Чуваки, создававшие его, знали, что делать, — поддержал разговор Дин.  
Сэм все еще молчал.   
— Я рад, что вы его нашли, — и Кас обернулся к нему, внимательно — неуютно внимательно — рассматривая на этот раз самого Дина. — Сэм сказал, что ты был ранен. И что рану твою не исцелить человеческой медицине.  
Дин молчал. Рука, последние дни лежащая на перевязи, сейчас, после смены повязки, плетью болталась вдоль тела и была самым красноречивым ответом.   
В одном Сэм и Бобби были правы: без правой руки он не охотник, и если от этого пострадает не он, а близкие ему люди, то Дин не выдержит. Слишком много вины. Да и спорить теперь было бы глупо.  
Кас подошел ближе, пальцами касаясь его лба. И как обычно, не было ощущения чуда или магии. Только боль, ставшая уже привычной и незаметной, исчезла, оглушая пустотой и яркой — на грани эйфории — легкостью.  
Подняв правую руку, Дин недоверчиво пошевелил пальцами, приходя почти в недоумение от того, что они слушаются. За неполную неделю он смирился с мыслью, что рука по его воле больше не сдвинется с места, и ощущать ее вновь живой, было на грани чуда. Куда круче самого процесса исцеления.  
— Кас... спасибо, — он откашлялся, опуская, наконец, руку.  
— Пожалуйста, Дин, — ангел замешкался, но все же добавил: — Ты мог и сам попросить меня об этом.  
— Я знаю, приятель. Мог бы.  
Но не сделал бы.  
Шагнув назад, Кас еще раз огляделся.  
— Мне пора возвращаться. С этого места переместиться не получится.  
— Я провожу, — Дин первым шагнул к лестнице и замер, дожидаясь ангела.

На улице Дин, щурясь, смотрел на голубое небо, собираясь с мыслями, зная, что должен попрощаться. Он обернулся, рассматривая ангела. Сейчас тот как никогда был не похож на человека.  
— Я долго злился на тебя, Кас. Из-за того, что случилось с Сэмом, из-за того, что пострадал Бобби, из-за того, что ты собирался сделать с миром. Но… я всегда считал тебя другом, — он криво улыбнулся. — И хочу попрощаться как с другом.  
— Ты тоже мой друг, Дин, — серьезно заверил ангел. — Небеса вверяют судьбу этого мира человечеству, а я доверяю его вам. Вы с Сэмом — та сила, которая сможет противостоять любому злу.  
Улыбка стала горькой.   
Конечно, Кас заметил напряжение между ними. И неожиданно тактично дал знать, что это понял. Удивительно равнодушный ко всему человеческому, он всегда улавливал, когда у них с Сэмом не ладились отношения.  
— Спасибо, Кас, — еще раз поблагодарил Дин, опять глядя на небо. — За все. Правда, спасибо.  
— Удачи тебе, Дин.   
Когда он обернулся, ангела рядом не было. Он исчез бесшумно, как обычно, и как Дин предполагал, навсегда.  
В бункере Сэм стоял, опираясь на стол, все так же сложив руки на груди, и задумчиво созерцал пол. Но, услышав шаги, он поднял голову.  
Это был первый раз за долгое время, когда они остались наедине, и Дин не совсем понимал, что сейчас следует сказать. Он вроде бы должен был злиться, но…  
— Ты не сдержал обещания.  
— Я и не обещал.  
Что тоже было правдой.   
Еще раз пошевелив пальцами, Дин пошел дальше. Лишь на мгновение замер возле Сэма и ободряюще сжал его плечо теперь уже здоровой рукой.  
— Спасибо, Сэмми.

— А это кто?  
— Слон, — Сэм выдвинул фигуру вперед, показывая, как она ходит. — Видишь, по диагонали. Черная или белая клетка, но только по диагонали.  
Его пальцы отпустили позолоченную фигуру, и Адам взял коня, смещая офицера.  
— Я правильно сделал?  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Да, — он не сдержал удивленной усмешки, — правильно.  
Не то чтобы Сэм умел хорошо играть в шахматы, но, по крайней мере, он знал, как ходят фигуры, а раз Адам крутился возле доски, было бы неплохо научить его не просто двигать их, а делать это так, как положено изначально.  
— Сэм, ты здесь?  
— Да, мы здесь, — отстранившись, он выглянул из-за перил и увидел стоящего внизу Бобби.  
— Спускайся, есть дело.  
Когда Сэм спустился, Бобби поднял на него хмурый усталый взгляд. Его тоже вымотали затянувшиеся поиски.  
— Что случилось?  
— Адам здесь?  
Сэм кивнул наверх.  
— Не стоит пареньку шляться по такому опасному месту, как ваш бункер. Помнишь ведьму? Неизвестно, что еще за вещи тут лежат.  
Сэм раздраженно дернул плечами.  
— Ты пришел, чтобы высказать мнение о моих методах воспитания?  
— Эй, не кипятись! Я всего лишь дал совет.  
— Прости, Бобби, — Сэм потер лоб. — Нелегкий день.  
— Так уж и скажи — неделя. Как Дин?  
Сэм как можно безразличнее пожал плечами.  
— Не злится, если ты об этом, — то, что Дин не только не ругался, но и извинился, Сэм уточнять не стал. Слишком личным это показалось тогда. — Он в порядке. Кас неплохо его подлатал, да и меня, если честно, тоже.  
Это было еще одним приятным бонусом. Когда Сэм, обратив к небу слезящиеся глаза, взывал к ангелу, он и не надеялся, что тот откликнется. Раньше у Каса было куда больше причин приходить на зов Сэма, но по большей части он его игнорировал. И то, что ангел ответил сейчас, стало неожиданностью. А уж то, что Кас первым делом коснулся его, совсем сбило с толку. Сэм знал, что прилив сил был временным. Пара бессонных ночей, и он опять перейдет в свое привычное состояние. Но сейчас жажда действия наполняла его, и закончить дело с драконом в эти дни стало почти целью.  
— Ну что ж, отлично. Потому что, судя по тому, что я вычитал, времени у нас — до новолуния максимум. С ростом луны связь дракона с жемчужиной многократно усилится.  
Сэм беспокойно оглянулся наверх.  
— Ты ведь постоянно думаешь обо всем этом, да? — Бобби внимательно смотрел на него. — Не отрицай. Вы забрали его ребенка. Логичным будет то, что он попробует отнять вашего.  
— Подавится, — Дин появился неожиданно, грохая сумку на стол. — Здесь весь перечень того, что может убить дракона: иглы, бухло, закаленное железо, кровь девственницы… мерзость какая. Бобби, ты уверен, что не вычитал этот текст на порносайте с особым уклоном?.. Нет так нет. Так вот, хоть что-то должно сработать. Мы убьем эту тварь.  
— Подлатали — и в бой? — Бобби скептически посмотрел на легко движущуюся руку.  
Сэм коротко улыбнулся уголком рта. Пусть Дин и бодрился, делая вид, что все в порядке, все же это было лучше его молчаливой отчужденности предыдущих дней.  
По большей части Сэм старался не думать о том времени в Давенпорте. Но когда перед глазами мелькает постоянное на то напоминание, этого сложно не делать. Хотел бы он сказать, что ему прочистили мозги, подменив память, но правда была в том, что он не переставал быть собой. Дальнейшая логическая цепочка подводила слишком близко к выводам, о которых думать не хотелось.  
— Мне звонил Гарт, — сообщил Бобби. — Нашел одно дело, а в связи с тем, кто он сейчас… сами понимаете, обратиться мало к кому можно.  
— Да уж, — Дин сжал губы. — Что за дело?  
— Он не уверен, но…  
— Ты не обязан быть нам нянькой, Бобби, — Сэм обошел стол. — Ты уже и так помог, и если Гарту нужна помощь, поезжай. Мы в состоянии за собой присмотреть.  
— Да, но кто приглядит за ним, — Бобби кивнул наверх, — когда вы выйдете на охоту?  
Хороший вопрос.  
— Поезжай, — Дин хлопнул по плечу, — обещаем, прежде чем соваться в драконье логово, мы позвоним тебе.  
Бобби сомневался, но к вечеру Гарт позвонил повторно, и он уехал.

Сэм читал дневник летописца, упоминавшего в своих изысканиях драконов. Было уже глубоко за полночь, когда раздался шум, в котором не сразу можно было распознать приглушенный крик. Но Сэм подскочил с постели мгновенно и бросился к двери, спотыкаясь на ровном месте и впечатываясь плечами в серый кафель стен коридора.  
С Дином они едва не столкнулись лбами, одновременно оказавшись у комнаты Адама. За дверью было тихо, однако именно это и настораживало больше всего. Дин опомнился первым, отстранил плечом Сэма и шагнул в комнату, сжимая пистолет. Он не целился в темноту, но держал оружие на взводе, готовый тут же его вскинуть.  
Страх, что дракон добрался до бункера и до Адама, стал первым, что испытал Сэм, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в комнате, но внутри, кроме Адама, никого не было. В темноте вырисовывались очертания кровати и маленького одеяльного кокона посередине, откуда доносились тихие всхлипы. Кивком указав Дину на пистолет, Сэм подошел к лампе. Света не было. Тогда уже Дин позади него щелкнул выключателем.  
— Адам! Эй, Адам! — Сэм осторожно потормошил сжавшегося в комок ребенка.   
Всхлипывания затихли, но не прекратились. Дин присел с другого края и потянул одеяло на себя.  
— Давай, парень, вылазь оттуда. Задохнешься же.  
Испуганное лицо показалось не сразу, но как только Адам увидел их, слезы опять покатились по мокрым щекам. Мальчик прижался к Дину, всхлипывая ему в плечо и крепко сжимая маленькими пальцами ткань футболки.  
— Ну, тихо, тихо, — Дин приподнял правую руку и неловко погладил ребенка по голове. — Тихо, Адам, это всего лишь плохой сон.  
Подхватив упавшего мишку с пола, Сэм посадил его на кровать, а сам поднялся на ноги. Дин кинул на него пристальный взгляд. И Сэм словно вновь мог читать его. Как случалось раньше, перед тем, как между ними возникла стена недопонимания. Он видел и растерянность, и беспокойство, и неподдельный страх в глазах брата.   
Он кивнул на дверь, говоря, что ненадолго выйдет. В кухне застыл над холодильником, гипнотизируя взглядом молоко, и, в конце концов, отказавшись от этой идеи, поставил чайник на плиту.  
Адаму приснился кошмар. Не такой, как тогда, когда ребенок только начал жить с ними. Раньше мальчик лишь беспокойно метался по кровати, но сегодня он кричал. И крик его был способен поднять мертвого из могилы.  
Сэм вернулся обратно с полной кружкой какао.  
— …не было.  
— Послушай, приятель. В этой комнате тебе ничего не угрожает, поверь мне.  
— И из-под моей кровати никто не вылезет? — Адам все еще шмыгал носом, но слезы прекратились.  
Сэм протянул напиток, а сам склонился над лампой, заменяя перегоревшую лампочку.  
— Зуб даю, — пообещал Дин.  
Щелкнув выключателем и оставив только свет от лампы, Сэм присел на кровать.  
— Все хорошо? — спросил он у Адама.  
— Все отлично, — Дин хлопнул по кровати и поднялся. — Я пообещал, что ты прочтешь сказку, так что извини.  
— Ты обещал, что не уйдешь, пока я не усну, — тут же напомнил Адам. И Сэм, подавив усмешку, краем глаза наблюдал за озадаченным Дином.  
— Ладно, приятель, — тот присел обратно. — Слушаем сказку Сэма и разбегаемся по кроватям.  
Сказка так сказка.   
Книга лежала там, где он ее оставил, и, открыв заложенную страницу, Сэм уселся поудобнее, полулежа на постели.   
— Только никаких прекрасных принцесс, — поспешно предупредил Дин. — Я серьезно, раз уж мне тоже придется слушать.  
Сэм раздраженно опустил книгу.  
— Могу почитать братьев Гримм. Кажется, у нас был оригинал первого тома.  
В ответ хмыкнули.  
— Идея, конечно, неплоха, но думаю, кое-кому стоит немного подрасти, прежде чем слушать подобное. Не умеешь ты выбирать истории… Адам, как насчет моей сказки? Там тоже будет принцесса, раз уж они так тебе нравятся. Но поверь, сэмовы и рядом с ней не стояли.  
Мальчик неуверенно кивнул.  
— Значит так… — Дин прочистил горло. — Давным-давно в далекой-далекой галактике жил-был один парень по имени Люк. И больше всего на свете он мечтал о приключениях, хотел закончить летную академию, научиться управлять космическим кораблем и направиться к звездам, но вместо этого ему приходилось помогать дяде на их ферме в пустыне…  
Усмехнувшись, Сэм удобнее устроился на кровати. Значит, вот какую сказку выбрал Дин.  
Мягкий баритон брата, растерявший свою привычную резкость, успокаивал, а тепло бедра, прислонившегося к ногам, усыпляло. И где-то между наймом Хана Соло и взлетом «Сокола» Сэм окончательно провалился в сон. 

Проснулся он рано, Адам сопел рядом, прижимая к себе мишку. Что бы ему ни приснилось ночью, оно больше его не беспокоило. Оставив лампу включенной, Сэм, зевая, выбрался в коридор.  
Было немного неловко оттого, что он заснул. Даже как-то несерьезно. Месяцами мучиться от жестокой бессонницы и заснуть под… сказку. Дин не упустит такой шикарной возможности позубоскалить.  
По крайней мере, Сэм может закончить с этим побыстрее. Свернув в коридор, ведущий в комнату к брату, он остановился у двери и тихонько ее приоткрыл. Так, чтобы не разбудить, если Дин все же спит.   
Поначалу он так и решил. Тот лежал полубоком, почти на животе, до плеч укрытый одеялом, и никак не отреагировал на звук открываемой двери. Сэм уже собрался уходить, когда краем уха уловил тихие, на грани слышимости стоны, почти всхлипывания, и замер. А затем осознание ударило в голову, жаркой волной прокатилось по телу, оседая скручивающейся пружиной внизу живота. Теперь глаза видели все: и неестественно напряженную для сна жесткую линию спины, и то, как закаменели покрытые испариной лопатки, и вжимающуюся в сгиб локтя голову, и скрытую одеялом, но характерно двигающуюся правую руку.  
И звуки, эти чертовы порнографические звуки, которые звучали теперь слишком громко, когда за собственным стуком сердца Сэм, казалось, вообще ничего не мог слышать. Он так и не смог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, наблюдая, как сильнее выгибается спина, как резче движется рука, сбивая одеяло и оголяя твердую линию предплечья.   
Дин уже не стонал, он ругался сквозь зубы, судорожно глотая воздух, и, кажется, задыхался. Слова — неразборчивые, непонятные — срывались с губ и тут же тонули в судорожном вздохе.  
— Блядь, о, блядь! — взвыл Дин, сразу же обрывая себя, вцепляясь зубами в подушку.  
Тело мелко сотрясалось, бедра сами поддавались в руку, которая уже не шевелилась. И еще раз приглушенно застонав, Дин рухнул на постель.  
— Твою ж мать! — отчетливо выдохнул он, а Сэм отшатнулся назад, прикрывая дверь и уже совсем не думая о том, что Дин может его услышать. Да Дин сейчас пушечные выстрелы бы проигнорировал!  
В паху ныло, член, и так напряженный, теперь крепко упирался в ширинку, вдавливался в нее, причиняя почти болезненный дискомфорт.   
Под холодный душ Сэм практически влетел, в надежде, что это поможет избавиться от напряжения, но стоило ему случайно скользнуть рукой по члену, как тот дрогнул, пульсацией отдаваясь в пальцах — и подкатывающий оргазм уже было не остановить.  
Позже на подгибающихся ногах Сэм прислонился к кафелю, ощущая внутри звенящую пустоту. Стыд за то, что подглядывал за братом, пусть и не желая того, еще не отпустил, но уже перестал быть таким невыносимым. Белесая сперма утекала в сток вместе с водой.   
Что ж, можно почти с уверенностью утверждать, что, кончая, он не вспомнил о дрочащем Дине… Просто не успел, чего уж там.  
Сэм стукнулся о плитку затылком.

— Чувак, посмотри сюда, здесь говорится — чтобы убить дракона, достаточно отрубить ему голову.  
И вырастут на ее месте две, как у гидры…  
— Сэм, ты меня слушаешь?!  
Отвлекшись от дневника, из которого не вычитал и строчки, Сэм посмотрел на Дина. Тот хмурился, растерянно тер затылок и не спускал с него внимательного взгляда.   
— Ты в порядке? — решил уточнить он, но так и не дождавшись ответа, продолжил. — Слушай, в том, что сказки помогают тебе уснуть, нет ничего постыдного. Если скажешь, будем каждый вечер…  
— Заткнись, Дин.  
Оскалившись в насмешливой улыбке, Дин опять вернулся к чтению.   
Даже если брат и решил сделать вид, что ничего не было, Сэм сомневался, что у него получится подыграть ему в этом после сегодняшнего утра. Дракон исполнял желания: неправильные, извращенные, но желания. Он не менял характер и не менял человека.   
Что, если их зацикленность на обоюдном спасении, их болезненная тяга выручать друг друга и держаться вместе всегда и везде была отголоском того, другого, о чем они не позволяли себе задуматься только потому, что были теми, кем были?  
— Адам, ты опять это делаешь? — спросил Дин, и Сэм обернулся.  
Адам взобрался на стол и сидел на корточках возле жемчужины, ухом прислонившись к нежно-розовому перламутру.   
— Я его слушаю.  
Они переглянулись. На всякий случай Сэм все же поднялся и подошел к мальчику, подхватывая его на руки и спуская на пол. И сам наклонился к жемчужине. Гладкая поверхность холодила ухо — и, пожалуй, на этом все. Ни голоса, ни даже шепота. Только холодный жемчуг под ладонями.  
Отрицательно мотнув головой, он выпрямился.   
— Думаю, неплохо бы пообедать.  
Мысль, что Адам касался жемчужины, напрягала. Судя по взгляду Дина, тот уже думал о том, куда бы перепрятать яйцо.  
Дин захлопнул книгу и поднял растерянного Адама на руки.   
— Пошли, парень, буду учить тебя готовить, а затем мы… — он оглядел библиотеку и остановил взгляд на рыцарских шлемах на полке, — …поиграем в крестовые походы.  
Намек был понятен. Пока мальчика отвлекают, задача Сэма — убрать яйцо туда, где Адам его не достанет.   
Если информации о драконах находилось много, несмотря на ее противоречивость, то о жемчужинах упоминалось разочаровывающе мало. Сэм не знал, чего можно было ожидать с этой стороны, и беспокоился из-за интереса Адама, опасаясь, что это не простое любопытство.   
И еще этот кошмар, который мог быть не просто кошмаром.  
Позже, когда они опять сидели над книгами, а мальчик учил алфавит по ноутбуку, Сэм решился поговорить с Дином.  
— Он тебе рассказал, что ему снилось? — тихо спросил он.  
Брат сразу понял, что подразумевалось. Нахмурил брови и отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Ничего конкретного. Тени и шепот. Когда лампа не включилась, он запаниковал. Его, как и любого ребенка, пугает темнота, Сэм. И то, что он в ней видит. Это просто детские кошмары. Со временем они пройдут.  
Хотел бы Сэм, чтобы в голосе брата звучало немного больше уверенности. Он уже открыл было рот, намереваясь спросить Дина о деталях, когда Адам подбежал к столу. Вот кого точно не беспокоила прошедшая ночь.  
— Сэм, мы будем играть в шахматы?  
Сэм усмехнулся, опуская себя, переключаясь на «сейчас».  
— Только если ты правильно расставишь фигуры, — Адам тут же соскочил со стула. — Эй, осторожнее на…  
— …ступеньках, я помню.  
— Ты зануда, — хмыкнул Дин.   
— Предпочитаешь, чтобы он навернулся с лестницы? — парировал Сэм, оборачивая к брату. — Меня беспокоит этот сон, Дин. Он кричал. Согласись, это не совсем нормально.  
— Готово!  
Они оба посмотрели наверх, выхватывая взглядом макушку.   
— Сегодня я сам проверю все лампочки и прослежу, чтобы он спокойно уснул, — поставил точку на разговоре Дин. — Давай, иди. Шахматы — это, конечно, отстой, но что поделать, если ему нравится.

— Сэм! Сэм! Сэм, сюда, черт возьми!  
— В чем дело? — он выбежал из коридора, ориентируясь по голосу Дина. — Тише ты. Адам заснул. Сам знаешь, как он не любит спать днем.  
— Как и молоко, мамочка, — хмыкнул брат, но насмешка быстро сошла с его лица. — Ладно, не важно. Я думал, что ты убрал его.  
— Убрал чт… — слова замерли на языке, когда Сэм увидел яйцо на том же месте, где оно лежало утром.  
Неприятный холод прошелся по спине, когда он смотрел на равнодушное равномерное мерцание перламутра, в свете ламп казавшееся почти алым.  
— Я и убрал его, — выговорил Сэм, — отнес в подсобку с компьютером.  
— Где мы нашли ведьму?  
— Да, Дин, где мы нашли ведьму. Считаешь, нужно было закрыть его в темнице?  
Дин медленно обошел жемчужину, осматривая ее со всех сторон.  
— И что ты рассчитываешь найти?  
— Ноги, например. Как-то же оно должно было сюда прийти.  
— Или кто-то его принес.  
Они синхронно посмотрели в сторону комнаты Адама.  
— Нет, Дин. Это глыба весит килограмма три, не меньше, четырехлетний ребенок ее просто не донесет.  
Дин взял жемчужину, прикидывая вес, а затем приложил к уху.  
— Пожалуй, я все же спрячу ее в темницу, — решил он. — Ты, случаем, не видел у нас сейфа?  
Сейфа Сэм не видел.   
Он, поколебавшись, все же заглянул к Адаму, испытывая беспокойство, но мальчик спал спокойно. Он перенес жемчужину или она сама себя перенесла — оба варианта не нравились Сэму с одинаковой силой. Время близилось к новолунию, и его настораживало, как на это реагировало яйцо. Как будто оно уже было живым.  
Интерес к нему Адама напрягал еще больше. Тот в принципе был на редкость любопытным парнем, внимательно исследуя новые вещи. И чем больше Сэм наблюдал за ним, тем больше убеждался, что у мальчика есть талант. Есть потенциал. И разбрасывать его, всю жизнь посвятив охоте, было бы преступлением. Адам любил книги, старался их читать и, как теперь понимал Сэм, быстро учился, но главное — он не воспринимал это как необходимость. А делать из одаренного мальчишки мишень для нечисти…  
Сэм уже не был уверен, что хочет этого для Адама. Но желал весь тот список Дина: колледж, девочку, хорошую работу и нормальную жизнь. Появись Адам до падения «стены», до бункера, может быть, Сэм и сам бы смог завязать с охотой. Уйти с мальчишкой, воспитать его, стать нормальной семьей…  
Только уже слишком поздно. У них есть бункер, который Сэм не называет домом, но это не отменяет того, что он таковым является.  
Поэтому отпустить Адама было правильным решением. Необходимым. Вопреки собственным желаниям, вопреки тому, что Адам нужен им, вопреки тому, что этот маленький мальчик стал им родным.

Сэм все-таки нашел, как остановить дракона. Оставалось дождаться новолуния, когда связь окрепнет, что только усложнит их задачу, и «в самый темный час ночи заколоть призванного змия раскаленным в святом огне клинком».  
Опять клинок. И стоило перевернуть всю библиотеку, чтобы прийти к истокам.  
Дину было бы куда спокойнее, если бы оставшиеся пять дней сократились в один. Собственно, злости, той злости первых дней, уже не было. Он знал, что должен закончить дело. В первую очередь ради безопасности своих близких, а во вторую — потому что эта тварь убивала людей. Извращала их желания и наказывала за это.  
Иррациональная уверенность, что, закончив дело, они разберутся и со всем остальным, поддерживала в Дине желание завершить все разом. Абсолютно все.  
Вечером звонили Стивенсоны, напомнив, что суд состоится на следующей неделе. Но… Дин не знал, в какой момент он все для себя решил. Он, конечно, извинился. Непредвиденные обстоятельства и все такое. В конце концов, Стивенсоны не понаслышке знают, что значит иметь дело со сверхъестественным.  
А затем он пошел к Адаму. Хотя бы потому что обещал продолжить сказку. Мальчик опять зарылся в книжки. Честное слово, второй ботаник! Он-то что в них понимает? И читать толком не может, просто перебирает старый пергамент, осторожно переворачивая пожелтевшие страницы. Тут Сэм явно перестарался с воспитанием.  
Но его рассказ Адам слушал с куда большим удовольствием, чем листал свои бумажки. И заснул только после того как услышал завершение сказки.  
Дин вышел в коридор. Поколебавшись, он все же заглянул к Сэму. Стояла уже глубокая ночь, и брат спал, положив раскрытую книгу на грудь, а рядом с ним валялся оранжевый пузырек.  
Как и опасался Дин.  
Тихо выдохнув, он устало сел на стул и поднял почти пустой пузырек из-под снотворного. Даже сейчас, приняв таблетки, Сэм то и дело вздрагивал, дышал поверхностно, словно вот-вот собирался проснуться.  
Дин пришел сюда убедиться в подозрениях. Собственно, все ясно стало тогда, когда Сэм заснул в комнате Адама, но убедиться лишний раз не мешало.  
 _«Кажется, у меня проблемы со сном в одиночку»._  
Удивительно, как это его умник-брат не свел все в единую цепочку. Или Сэм до сих пор не проникся серьезностью проблемы, или у него были другие причины, которых сейчас было более чем достаточно. Сэм не сопоставил факты. Или не счел нужным поделиться ими.  
Опустив руку, Дин легко коснулся теплой кожи, осторожно сжимая пальцы на запястье и наблюдая, как выравнивается дыхание и разглаживается лицо брата.  
Ну, Сэм, как ты это объяснишь?

Утром Дин опять дрочил. Резко, сильно, больно. А в голове крутилась детсадовская арифметика. В бункере, в своей собственной комнате — не спит, в Импале — спит, засыпает в библиотеке, когда они вместе сидят за исследованиями, но у себя опять не спит. В мотеле по пути в Давенпорт — отрубается в одно мгновение, но как только они снимают дом — у Сэма бессонница. И он спит там… потом, хотя это можно списать на потерю памяти. Только вот Кас говорил, что проблема в голове, и решается она лишь фатальной перекройкой личности. Так что все-таки спит. В бункере не спит. Один.  
Как гребаный ребенок! Адаму и то не нужна нянька на ночь. А Сэм не может засыпать в одиночку. Вот только подойти к брату и сказать «Чувак, давай переезжай ко мне в комнату» Дин не может. Хотя бы потому, что он сейчас дрочит и думает о том, что у Сэма бессонница.  
Оргазм скрутил в одно мгновение, неожиданный и резкий. Живот сжался, напрягаясь, и вязкая сперма залила кулак.  
Выдохнув, Дин свалился обратно на постель. Тело было расслаблено, в ушах оглушительно звенело. Но мысли ушли, а в голове воцарилась блаженная пустота.  
Позже, когда он нашел в себе силы встать, Сэм обнаружился на кухне. Он неохотно пережевывал бутерброд и на приход Дина никак не отреагировал. Даже когда кружка звякнула о блюдце, разливая кофе, не поднял взгляд и заговорил только тогда, когда Дин сел за стол.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — заявление, как всегда, в лоб.  
Дин пожал плечами. Поговорить так поговорить. Он уже знает все, что Сэм ему сейчас скажет. Другое дело, им бы повременить с задушевными беседами до окончания дела. Бобби обещал вернуться через три дня, а потом у них было бы время добраться до Су-Фолс, приготовиться к встрече. Ну и решить все между собой.  
— Кофе ты мне выпить позволишь? — Дин набил рот печеньем и прихлебнул напиток.  
Если Сэму надо говорить, пусть сам и начинает, но ждать ответа придется долго. Сэм все понял правильно, раздраженно выдохнул и поднялся.  
— Разбужу пока Адама.  
Дин махнул печеньем.  
— Дай мальчишке хотя бы день выспаться, вечно поднимаешь его ни свет ни заря.  
— Уже почти десять.  
— Я и говорю — рань.  
Наблюдая, как раздраженный, но оживившийся Сэм покидает кухню, Дин закинул в рот еще печенья. Он может дрочить, думая о брате, но это не значит, что тому об этом следует знать.  
Ему недолго пришлось оставаться наедине. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Сэм вернулся обратно.  
Дин решительно развернулся на стуле:  
— Послушай, мы поговорим, правда, но…  
— Ты Адама не видел?  
Дин, не ожидавший, что его перебьют, озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Старик, это ты пошел его будить, не я.  
— Его нет в комнате, и в библиотеке тоже.  
— Значит, он в душе.  
— Его там нет, Дин, — с ударением произнес Сэм.  
— Значит, за шахматами сидит.  
Он видел беспокойство Сэма, ярким «дежа вю» отозвавшееся в голове. Тогда тот тоже спросил, не с ним ли Адам. Но тогда у них не было поводов для беспокойства.  
— За тобой комнаты, а я в гараж, — коротко сообщил Дин.

— Сэм! Сэм! — Дин бежал по коридорам, выискивая брата, и чуть не столкнулся с ним в дверях. — Ворота гаража открыты!  
— Жемчужина пропала! — вместе с ним выпалил Сэм.  
Дин, перезаряжавший пистолет, замер.  
— Я же спрятал ее в темнице!  
— Ты это мне говоришь?  
И тогда ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Потому что не мог четырехлетний ребенок по собственному желанию взять тяжелую каменную глыбу и пройти с ней сквозь тоннель, в сторону которого даже смотреть не хотел лишний раз.  
 _«Я его слушаю»._  
— Он не мог далеко уйти, — Сэм кинулся к оружию. — Дин!  
Перехватив сумку, Дин принялся складывать туда все, что могло пригодиться.   
— Ты — через главный вход, я — через гараж, — распорядился он. — Святое масло?  
Они не могли знать, подействует ли оно, но другого святого огня у них не было. Бутылку Дин поймал не глядя, пинком выдвигая из угла жаровню и кидая на нее две катаны. Масло вспыхнуло мгновенно.  
— Держи.  
— Эй, это же «Джек Дэниэлс» пятьдесят четвертого года! Такого может больше и не быть в мире!  
— Другого все равно нет.  
— Вот дерьмо…  
Виски было жалко. Дин заставлял себя жалеть, чтобы не думать о пропавшем мальчишке.  
 _«Что тебе приснилось, ну же, Адам?»_  
 _«Голоса. Они со мной говорили. Из-под кровати. Я проснулся, и света не было»._  
Не Ад, не Клетка, как Дин опасался, а гребаная жемчужина!  
Нагревшиеся рукоятки обжигали ладони, масло на клинках горело ярко и яростно. Надеясь, что этого окажется достаточно, Дин быстро потушил огонь первой попавшейся под руку тряпкой и подал одну катану Сэму.  
— Я поеду по дороге. Ты ищешь в лесу.  
Он мог и не говорить этого вслух, Сэм не хуже его знал, что делать.   
— Вперед.  
Мальчик не должен был пострадать. Они должны были лучше за ним смотреть, должны были понять. Он не может умереть только потому, что его братья недосмотрели!

Адама не было ни в тоннеле, ни на дороге, где расстояние в пару миль Дин преодолел на Импале в кратчайшие сроки. И они принялись прочесывать лес.   
Даже если Адам вышел ночью, он не мог далеко уйти. Только если… его не ждали снаружи. Проклятый дракон! Чувствовал ли он то же, что сейчас Дин, когда они забирали жемчужину? Хотел ли их уничтожить, испепелить только потому, что они покусились на то, на что не имели права? Если с Адамом что-то случится, господи, если хоть один чертов волосок упадет с его головы, Дин весь мир перевернет, но тварь уничтожит! Он выжжет из истории любое упоминание о драконах, даже если на это потребуется вся его жизнь!  
Сгустившиеся облака делали день похожим на вечер. Голые ветки били в лицо, и Дин почти не видел тропы перед собой. Как и все предыдущие дни, моросил мелкий дождь, не оставляя уверенности, что от их клинков будет хоть какая-то польза.  
Земля под ногами расползалась, затрудняя бег. На перемешанной из опавших листьев жиже то и дело можно было поскользнуться. И как тут мог пройти маленький мальчик? Дин не знал. Но лучше, если Адам в лесу и живой, а не вместе с драконом и мертвый.   
Звук зазвонившего телефона он едва услышал, прорываясь сквозь очередные заросли и цепляясь курткой за особо настойчивые ветки.  
— Я нашел его.  
— Что? Сэм, где вы? Как он?  
Он затормозил, оскальзываясь на листьях и прижимаясь к дереву.  
— На северо-запад от бункера, чуть больше мили, потор…  
Связь оборвалась на полуслове, и больше телефон не отвечал. 

— Сэм! Адам! — Дин бросился вперед, заметив лежащего на земле брата.  
— Дин, ложись!  
Острое лезвие разрезало воздух над головой, зацепив кончики волос. Откатившись в сторону и роняя рюкзак, Дин с силой пнул ногой в колено атакующего. На интуиции, еще ничего не видя, нанес второй удар в район бедра и только потом смог подняться на ноги, выставляя перед собой катану.   
Дракон стоял напротив. Ноздри на исказившемся лице широко раздувались. Глаза с вертикальными зрачками пылали ярким зеленым светом, напоминая, что смотреть в них нельзя.  
— Я убью тебя!  
— Ну нет, — Дин оскалился. — Поверь, приятель, я это сделаю первым.  
Он на мгновение скосил глаза в сторону, выискивая взглядом Сэма и Адама. Если первого Дин уже видел, то второго нигде не было. И это заставляло все внутри сжиматься от беспокойства. Почему именно Адам? Чем мальчишка заслужил такую судьбу?   
Дракон не упустил возможности воспользоваться паузой. Он расплывчатым пятном взметнулся в небо и обрушился сверху сокрушающим тайфуном. Его движения были четкими, резкими и неумолимо смертоносными. Катана в умелых руках дракона разрезала воздух в дюйме от Дина, нападала с разных сторон, заставляя отступать и медленно, но верно, сдавать позиции.   
— Дин, сзади!  
Дин уклонился, клинок скользнул по бедру, разрезая джинсы и задевая кожу. Следующий удар удалось парировать. То, что их нечисть оказалась не только нечистью, но и гребаным мастером боевых искусств, задачи нисколько не облегчало.  
На разбухшей от дождя земле Дин поскользнулся из-за неудачного резкого движения. И, вероятнее всего, только это и спасло ему жизнь. Он ободрал ладони о выступающие корни, пока месил ногами землю, пытаясь откатиться. Следующий удар пришелся туда, где только что была его рука.  
И только тогда Дин понял, что дракон не пытался его убить, лишь обезвредить. Целился, стремясь нанести серьезное ранение, но не убить. По крайней мере, не сразу.  
Сумка лежала неподалеку, и, перекатившись в ее сторону, Дин выхватил пистолет и разрядил в дракона всю обойму. Катана выпала из рук китайца, и тот, пошатнувшись, отступил на два шага назад.   
Пинком отшвырнув оружие подальше, Дин поднялся и замахнулся. Он должен был пронзить сердце, но лезвие перехватили в воздухе голыми руками. Дракон вцепился Дину в горло, а затем швырнул его о дерево.  
Сознание помутилось буквально на несколько секунд, а через мгновение на горле Дина сомкнулись стальные пальцы, дергая его вверх.  
— Где жемчужина, сука?!  
— А ты вежливо спроси, — задыхаясь, просипел Дин, чувствуя, как усиливается хватка.  
Ну вот, они вернулись к тому, на чем закончили в прошлый раз. Только сейчас он не был уверен, что этот вздох не станет последним.

Нога болела адски. С трудом ей двигая, Сэм перенес вес на другую и оглянулся на мальчика, лежащего в яме под обваленным деревом.  
Когда он нашел Адама, тот так же лежал, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, обхватив руками жемчужину и никак не реагируя на звуки. Цвет его лица был восковым, ресницы трепетали над плотно зажмуренными веками, он словно впал в транс. И как Сэм ни старался, он не смог отцепить руки мальчика от жемчужины.  
Дракон, набросившийся на него, ребенка не увидел. Он не казался удивленным, слепо рыская вокруг и, как зверь, втягивая дрожащими ноздрями воздух. Он знал, что происходит. Был лучше Сэма информирован о странностях с Адамом, но продолжал в упор не видеть, словно мальчик и жемчужина исчезли из его мира.  
— Нет-нет-нет, не сейчас. Рано, еще рано, ты слишком слаб. Где оно, где оно? — бормотал он, уворачиваясь от катаны Сэма. — Где оно?!  
Слаб для чего?  
— Тебе не хватит одного мальчишки.  
Сэму все-таки удалось пронзить дракона мечом. Он отступил на пару шагов назад и замер, наблюдая, как китаец, шипя от боли, достает дымящийся клинок из груди. И не умирает.  
Если бы Сэм меньше ждал, он бы не позволил так нелепо, одним легким движением вывернуть себе плечо. Ногу прострелила резкая боль. И только мелькнувший среди деревьев Дин отвлек дракона от него. Китаец гневно сузил глаза и, отшвырнув Сэма, словно куклу, бросился в сторону Дина, стремительный, быстрый, как молния.  
Удар оглушил, и лишь придя в себя, Сэм обнаружил заходящего со спины брата дракона.  
— Дин, сзади!  
Напряженно следя за сражающимся братом, Сэм кое-как, балансируя на одной ноге, поднялся с земли. Позже, он не мог сказать, как у него получилось доковылять до распластавшегося по дереву Дина. Выплевывающий слова дракон даже не обернулся.  
— Люди — зараза этого мира. Вы и только вы виновны в том, к чему приводят ваши желания. Фатальная ошибка создателя. Мерзкие, алчные, полные корысти. Вы забыли, вычеркнули из истории всех. Забыли о нас. Я последний из своего рода…  
Сумка Дина лежала рядом, а из нее выглядывало горлышко чудом не разбившейся при падении бутылки виски.  
— …я сделал все, как ты просил, это было твое желание, и я его исполнил. Плати свою цену.  
Дин возмущенно захрипел, взбрыкиваясь.  
И тогда Сэм обрушился сзади, обхватывая шею дракона одной рукой, с силой ее выворачивая и вгоняя между губ горлышко бутылки. Сжимая глотку и заставляя сделать глоток. Зубы клацнули о стекло, не успев сомкнуться.  
— Дин, катана!  
Дезориентированный, хватающий ртом воздух, Дин все-таки доверился его голосу, поднимая клинок и с силой вонзая его в тело дракона, едва не задевая по касательной и Сэма.  
Ну же, давай!  
Клинок шипел, обжигая плоть. Виски лился через рот, заливал шею дракона и руки Сэма, жаля разодранные костяшки, а может, это был пар, вырывающийся из раны — тело дракона сгорало изнутри. И Сэм держал его, молясь, чтобы они не ошиблись, что виски подействует. И только когда мужчина в его руках обмяк, Сэм разжал хватку, почти заваливаясь на высушенное тело.  
— Сэм!  
Мотнув головой, он оттолкнул руки брата.  
— Адам там!  
Дин бросился в указанном направлении. Он склонился к яме и неловко поднял свернувшегося клубком Адама, который все еще прижимал к себе драконье яйцо. Дождь все шел, и мальчик промок до костей. Он мелко дрожал, но не шевелился.  
— Что с ним? Он едва дышит!  
— Оно вылупляется, — выдохнул Сэм. — Они срастаются, Дин. И эта тварь вытягивает его жизнь, чтобы родиться на свет. Дракон знал это, боялся, что ему будет недостаточно одной жизни.  
Выругавшись, Дин с силой потянул за жемчужину, пытаясь разомкнуть приросшие к ней руки.  
— Не получается!  
Сэм коснулся шеи Адама, ощущая едва слышный пульс.  
— Надо разбить яйцо, — Дин нащупал катану.  
— Мы не знаем, что произойдет, если это сделать!  
— Зато мы знаем, что произойдет, если этого не сделать. Он умирает, Сэм!  
Аргумент был железным. Будь у них время, Сэм обязательно бы узнал, что им делать, но времени не было.  
— Помоги мне.  
Смаргивая дождь, Сэм прижал ребенка к себе. Яйцо он выставил наружу, насколько позволяла поза, и посмотрел на побелевшего Дина, сжимающего в руках покрытый кровавыми разводами клинок.  
— Целься выше. Если лезвие не разобьет его, то соскользнет, не задев Адама.  
Но заденет Сэма. Тут уж выбирать не приходилось.  
Дин колебался, но, сжав челюсть, немного отвел клинок назад и резко ударил. Лезвие с треском пронзило скорлупу, застревая внутри. Наружу повалил дым, обжигая Сэму руки, но он держал ребенка, пока все не закончилось.  
Маленькие руки разжались сразу же, и Адам безвольно упал Сэму на колени.  
— Адам! Адам! — отшвырнув катану и пустую скорлупу, Дин упал на колени и схватил мальчика за плечи. — Эй, парень, давай же! Не заставляй бить тебя по щекам!  
Несколько долгих секунд Адам не отвечал, а затем его ресницы дрогнули.  
— Дин, — голос был слабым, сиплым, но, черт возьми, он был. Сэма как волной окатило, лишая остатков сил — настолько сильное он испытал облегчение, — Сэм…  
— О, черт, спасибо, господи!  
Обессиленный, Дин осел на землю, приваливаясь к Сэму и роняя голову тому на раненое колено. Но Сэм проигнорировал вспышку боли и впервые за день порадовался погоде — дождь смыл если не всю, то большую часть крови с их лиц и рук.

Добраться до Импалы получилось не скоро. Сэм передвигался с трудом, разбитое колено ныло при каждом шаге. К моменту, когда они вышли к машине, дождь уже закончился. Темные тучи все так же нависали над ними, но на горизонте разошлись, обнажая кромку ясного неба, где сверкало клонившееся к закату солнце. До бункера оставалось не больше полумили, и Сэм радовался, что это расстояние он преодолеет не на своих ногах.  
Дин осторожно уложил Адама на заднее сидение, достал из багажника плед и укутал им спящего мальчика, предварительно стянув мокрую куртку. И только потом с аптечкой склонился к раненой ноге Сэма, осматривая распухшее колено.   
— Вывих, — констатировал он, ощупывая ногу под коленной чашечкой.   
Облокотившись о капот, Сэм терпеливо ждал, пока Дин перевяжет его эластичным бинтом, и краем глаза косился на Адама. Тот был слаб, как котенок, когда пришел в себя, и слишком быстро отключился на руках у Дина, вымотанный произошедшим. Такое не должно было с ним случиться. И не должно произойти еще раз. Мальчик не должен умереть только потому, что у них не хватает сил его уберечь.   
— Ты был прав, — Сэм заставил себя выговорить необходимые слова, отворачиваясь от Адама. — Ему не место здесь. Сегодня он мог погибнуть. Опять. И так будет всегда. Мы не справляемся с этим, Дин. Черт возьми, да мы между собой разобраться не можем! Он в опасности рядом с нами.  
Закончив с его коленом, Дин встал рядом, разглядывая темно-серый от дождя щебень под ногами, а затем выпрямился и, щурясь, посмотрел на заходящее солнце.  
— Не уверен, Сэмми, что в этом мире вообще есть безопасные места. Те люди в Давенпорте, они были в опасности. И так будет в любом городе, куда придет очередная тварь и решит свить себе гнездышко. Как мы можем знать, что там, где он станет жить, не появится свой дракон?  
Коротко посмотрев на Дина, Сэм отвернулся.  
— Я не смогу. Я не смогу продолжать, если он погибнет. У всего есть предел, и это — мой.  
— Не только твой, Сэмми. Не только твой.  
Сэм поднял взгляд на застывшее оранжевое солнце, зажатое между тяжелой дождевой тучей и линией горизонта.   
— Мы ведь не люди, Дин. Охота изменила нас, изменила нашу жизнь. Отняла человечность. Мы ведь…  
Звери? Монстры?  
— Кем он станет, живя рядом?  
— А кем он стал, Сэм? Ты помнишь его в первый день?   
Не ребенок, а звереныш. Сэм грустно усмехнулся вырисовывающейся иронии.  
— Знаешь, тогда я думал, что если он будет с нами, то это поможет тебе переключиться на что-то другое, и ты перестанешь зацикливаться на охоте или моей бессоннице. И что Адам, _тот_ Адам, простил бы меня, если бы я охранял этого ребенка. Но… теперь все не так просто. Я не справился, Дин. Думал, что смогу защитить его — ради себя, своего спокойствия, — но не смог. Теперь же я хочу защитить его ради него самого. И ты прав — если он останется здесь, сделать это будет невозможно.   
Дин молчал, пока Сэм растирал лицо и жмурил глаза. И только когда он опустил голову, толкнул его под локоть.  
— Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты привязался к пацану, — неловко выговорил он. — И Сэм, не только ты тут ошибался. Это ты был прав тогда. Во всем. Адам, он… наша семья. От семьи не отказываются только потому, что так удобнее.  
— Даже если это превратит его в чудовище?  
— Мы не монстры, Сэм. Мы охотники.  
— А как же твои слова о нормальной жизни, о том, что этого бы хотел для него отец?   
Они сейчас опять поменялись во мнениях? Заново?  
— Отец не отдал нас на усыновление только потому, что нам грозила опасность, Сэм. И я не могу так поступить с Адамом. Я думал, что могу, но нет, — Дин коротко усмехнулся. — Знаешь, я ведь отказал Стивенсонам вчера. Мы защитим его, Сэмми. Но сделаем это вдвоем.   
В последнем предложении завис невысказанный вопрос. Сэм обернулся посмотреть на Адама. С растекшейся грязью по щекам, с листьями в волосах и изможденным, но спокойным выражением лица. Адам даже не плакал сегодня. Лишь крепче прижимался к Дину, пока Сэм загораживал спиной мертвое высушенное тело. Что если мальчик сильнее, чем он думает?  
— Знаешь, он молодец, — словно прочел его мысли Дин. — Умный парень. Весь в тебя. И чувство юмора у него тоже есть, своеобразное, правда, но есть, раз он смог тебя рассмешить.  
— Что? — не понял Сэм.  
— Ты смеялся, — Дин смотрел серьезно и, кажется, впервые за долгое время не стремился скрыть чувства за маской шута. — В бункере. Вместе с Адамом. Ты смеялся. Проклятье, Сэмми, я не помню, когда в последний раз слышал твой смех! Поэтому… еще под вопросом, кто из вас кого исправит. Если он захочет колледж, семью и дом с белым заборчиком, мы всегда сможем его отпустить. По крайней мере, он будет готов к тому, что ждет его в темноте.  
Сэм грустно улыбнулся.  
— Однажды ты сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы я не знал обо всем этом.  
— У Адама уже была такая жизнь, и мы оба знаем, чем она закончилась. Он Винчестер, Сэм. И это всегда будет с ним. Наша кровь не перестанет течь в его жилах. А пока есть знающие о нем ангелы, пока есть ведьмы или экстрасенсы, о нем всегда сможет прознать любая желающая мести тварь. Любой демон, перед которым необученный парень окажется безоружным младенцем.  
— Предлагаешь воспитать его в бункере? — Сэм не возражал, убежденный приведенными доводами и, что более важно, собственным желанием, но хотел прояснить детали. — Сделать охотником?  
Дин коротко пожал плечами.  
— Пусть изучает книжки. Кажется, ему это нравится. Да и за бункером потом останется кому присмотреть.  
Глаза у Сэма расширились.  
— Предлагаешь сделать из него Хранителя?  
Дин коротко хохотнул, откинув голову.  
— А что, неплохо! Он ведь тоже Наследник. В том, что очередное поколение Винчестеров вернется к своим истокам, есть своя ирония… Только все равно придется научить его драться. Наш дед как бы… был немного не в форме.  
— Да уж, — Сэм усмехнулся. — С волками жить…  
— Ну, он и сам тот еще звереныш.  
В окно машины тихо постучали изнутри. Обернувшись, они обнаружили, что Адам проснулся.  
— Надо возвращаться, Сэмми, — хлопнув брата по плечу, Дин обошел машину и сел за руль.   
Когда Сэм разместился на переднем сиденье, Адам сел, сбивая к ногам плед.  
— Мы едем домой?  
Переглянувшись с Дином, Сэм тихо усмехнулся.  
— Да, парень, мы едем домой.

**Эпилог**   
_7 лет спустя_

Адам тихо крался по темным коридорам, хотя знал, что мог бы сейчас топать, как слон, — его все равно никто не услышит. Вернувшиеся с охоты Сэм и Дин залатали друг другу раны и завалились спать. Это Адам тоже знал, потому что сам добавил в обезболивающее снотворное. Иначе ни один из его беспокойных родителей сегодня не заснул бы.  
Встречая их, он не показал этого, но сам испугался до чертиков. В этот раз их сильно потрепало, и страх, что однажды с железным лязгом входных дверей вернется только один из них или что дверь вовсе не откроется, был частым гостем его кошмаров.  
Намерение доделать обереги, над которыми он работал весь прошедший месяц, загнало его ночью в архивы, в сектор Б4, куда доступ ему до сих пор был запрещен. Если Дин узнает, надерет уши и будет прав. Но Дин не узнает. Адам излазил бункер вдоль и поперек, он вырос здесь, в своем доме. Для него не существовало закрытых дверей и запретных территорий. Только те, которые как родители думали, он не посещает.  
Адам осторожно приоткрыл дверь, с замиранием сердца слушая, как громко в ночной тишине лязгает железо. Скользнув за стеллаж, он щелкнул выключателем лампы, нашел и открыл дневник, принадлежащий одному из его предков. Заключительную его часть Адам пока не расшифровал, но за ночь планировал закончить.  
Сердце замирало от каждого шороха, пока он, шепча губами, медленно продирался сквозь текст дневника страдающего паранойей предка. Тот не только зашифровал свои записи, но еще и нашел ведьму, которая зачаровала их для любого, в чьих жилах не текла кровь Винчестеров.  
В вентиляции зашумело, и Адам вздрогнул. Если сюда зайдет Сэм, то ушами дело не ограничится. Сэм мог быть куда грознее Дина, если того хотел.   
Мальчик уже досадовал, что он дома не один. Он ненавидел это время одиночества — завтраки без Дина, вечера без Сэма, но ценил возможность свободно перемещаться по бункеру. Родители лишь недавно стали оставлять его одного, без Бобби в роли няньки, и он дорожил их доверием, правда, нарушал при этом правила.  
Конечно, Адам понимал, что Дин и Сэм ему не родители. Не отцы. Ни тот, ни другой никогда не скрывали этого, но хором уверяли, что он не приемный. Хотя Адам знал, что это не так — бумаги на опекунство он нашел еще два года назад. И в то же время он был уверен, что является Винчестером. Параноик-предок развеял все сомнения.   
Адам многое замечал и уже многое знал. Например, ему было известно, что он развит не по годам и что Сэм считает его гением. Но почему-то тот моментально забывал об этом, стоило только коснуться вопросов воспитания. Адам предполагал, это потому, что для родителей дети всегда остаются детьми. Он где-то это вычитал, и, наверное, так оно и было.  
Дин не был его отцом, им не был и Сэм, но больше никого из Винчестеров не осталось в живых. Адам не понимал, как такое возможно, но не беспокоился. Он знал, что рано или поздно разгадает эту загадку. Его семья была достаточно странной, чтобы в ней присутствовал еще и такой противоречивый феномен.   
Адам действительно понимал, насколько необычны они были, и втайне гордился этим. Он любил Дина, любил Сэма, и они навсегда останутся ему родителями, самими близкими и родными людьми, и этого не изменит то, что биологический его отец — другой Винчестер. Так же, как Сэм и Дин навсегда останутся братьями, несмотря на то, что иногда, когда Сэм до изнеможения засиживается за книгами, не в силах справиться с бессонницей, Дин обхватывает его за запястья и уводит за собой в спальню.   
Адам был еще ребенком, когда увидел такое в первый раз. Это было одним из его первых воспоминаний, наряду с огромным телескопом и литыми шахматными фигурками. Однажды ему приснился плохой сон. Его сны вообще больше необходимого беспокоили Дина и заставляли нервничать Сэма, и только потом Адам научился не тревожить ими родителей. А тогда ему просто хотелось увидеть хоть кого-нибудь из них. В то время он еще таскал мишку за собой, того самого, первого. Медведь до сих пор сидел в его комнате, латанный-перелатанный уже не только руками Сэма, но и Дина.   
Адам помнил, что, не обнаружив Сэма, пошел в комнату к Дину, да так и замер в углу коридора, крепко сжимая мишку за лапу. Он видел, как хмурит брови Сэм — он умеет так делать, когда ему больно, но он не спешит в этом признаваться, — и видел, как Дин, разгладив складку на его лбу, притягивает за запястья к себе. И целует. Осторожно, почти с опаской.   
Адам тогда так и не вышел из-за угла, наблюдая, как они скрываются за дверью. Но спать отправился уже успокоенный.   
Так что да, его семья не была обычной, скелетов в их шкафах хватило бы на армию мертвецов. Прямо как в тех старых ужастиках, что любит тихими вечерами смотреть Дин.   
Они очень странная семья: сын, который не сын, отцы, которые не отцы, и братья, которые не только братья. Но они семья, и другой Адаму не нужно. Он любит их, и ему страшно за них.  
Поэтому он расшифрует этот текст, закончит с оберегами и заслуженно подставит уши. Но сделает так, как считает нужным — сбережет свою семью. Потому что она самое главное, что у него есть.


End file.
